Te odio pero no puedo vivir sin ti
by Hana Furukawa
Summary: Chiie Y Amy son mejores amigas pero tienen sus propios tormentos: Itachi Uchiha y Neji Hyuga, y ahora deben vivir con ellos durante dias. ¿que pasara?¿se matarán? o por el contrario, ¿surgirá lago más? ItaChiie & NejiAmy
1. Chapter 1

Chicos hola mucho gusto, este es un fic que debo desde el 2009 y es hora de cumplirlo. Dedicado especialmente a Chiie Taruma de Uchiha (que no tengo su nombre real) y a Angelica, líder indiscutible de un clan de metroflog's dedicados a Naruto (si aún uso el mf)

**Disclamer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Kishimoto~sama, a excepción de Chiie Taruma, que es propiedad de Chiie Taruma (chica necesito tu nombre, es complicado dedicarte esto así) y Amelia Samake es propiedad de Angelica

**Advertencias:** Si eres fan del Yaoi, aquí no lo vas a encontrar, dirígete a otro de mis fanfics, exceso de miel, y creo que es todo

Diálogos

_Pensamientos_

GRITOS

**I x C** Momentos ItaChiie

**N x A** Momentos NejiAmy

**Capitulo I. ****Reencuentro. Conviviendo con los engreídos**

* * *

><p>Una chica alta, de ojos y cabello del color de la media noche caminaba tranquilamente por un hermoso parque a las afueras de la pacifica ciudad de Konoha. Esa chica se llamaba Chiie Taruma. Su padre la había llamado para "charlar", pero ella sabía que cuando su padre usaba el verbo "charlar" eso significaba restregarle en la cara lo perfecto que era el hijo mayor de uno de sus socios. Y eso a ella le molestaba más que saber que tarde o temprano tendría que encargarse de unas empresas de las cuales no sabía nada. Y no le molestaba por el hecho de sentirse menos, ella no era tan infantil como para eso, lo que le molestaba a la azabache, era el hecho de que cada vez que tanto su padre como Namikaze Minato y Uchiha Fugaku alababan las habilidades del hijo mayor del ultimo, ella podía notar como Uchiha Itachi le dedicaba una mirada que estaba segura decía: "hasta tu padre me admira así que debes besar el suelo que yo piso" y eso a ella la ponía de nervios. Pero debía relajarse, aún faltaba una hora para ir a la reunión con su padre y si seguía pensando en esa arrogante comadreja entonces llegaría de mal humor y eso no sería bueno para nadie en la empresa<p>

− ¡CHIIE! – La morena solo tuvo tiempo de girarse para ver como una mancha naranja se dirigía hacia ella y la derribaba sobre el suave pasto – que gusto encontrarte aquí

− ¿Amy? – preguntó con duda la chica en el suelo − ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó tomándola de los hombros para levantarla y así poder ponerse de pie

− Que recibimiento hermanita – reclamó la Amy con un puchero− pareciera que no quieres verme más

Ambas chicas rieron y empezaron a caminar en dirección al centro, contándose las cosas que no habían podido contarse por el hecho de que Amelia Samake (Amy si no querías ser golpeado) se encontraba lejos por sus estudios. Amy era una chica que contrastaba físicamente con su mejor amiga Chiie, porque mientras que los rasgos de esta se regían por los tonos oscuros, los de Amy eran tan coloridos como su personalidad, teniendo ojos del color del jade y un inusual cabello naranja, ambas eran distintas pero demasiado similares a la vez. A pesar de no ser hermanas de sangre ambas se trataban como si lo fueran, ya que desde pequeñas se habían unido en la lucha contra dos chicos arrogantes (y lindos)

− Pensé que estarías en Francia – Ambas chicas se encontraban en un pequeño restaurante bastante alegre, el favorito de la ojiverde

− Padre me llamó – contestó antes de meterse en la boca 3 bolitas de dango y tragándolas de prisa − dice que quiere hablar de algo de la empresa

− ¿A ti también? – preguntó alarmada dejando en la mesa el té que tomaba – sin ofender pero… ¿sabes algo de administrar empresas?

− Descuida – dijo con calma – no sé nada pero eso mi padre ya lo sabía – comió otra bolita de dango – así que si llevo la a la ruina a la empresa, él no podrá reclamar – terminó con una sonrisa y comiendo, sí otro dango

− Pero, ¿Qué hiciste en Francia? Te veo cambiada – preguntó Chiie con una sonrisa

− Solo estudiar – contestó tomando té – pero lo mejor ocurrió ayer ¡conocí a un chico lindísimo! – casi gritó Amy, lo que hizo que todos las miraran con una mirada reprobatoria, que logró sacar los colores a ambas chicas

− ¿Tu? ¡Qué raro! – dijo con sarcasmo

− Calla – pidió sonrojada − ¿quieres que te cuento o no? – preguntó levemente enojada a lo que la morena asintió. Amy no se preocupó debido a que estaba acostumbrada al seco carácter de su amiga – Se llama Sabaku no Kankuro, lo conocí en el Pont du Gard* y me enteré que…

− ¿Sabaku no? – Interrumpió Taruma sorprendida – ¿el heredero de las empresas Sabaku?

− Supongo que sí porque no es un apellido muy común – contestó encogiéndose de hombros – no sabía que lo conocieras

− No lo conozco – admitió Chiie – pero he escuchado mucho de él – la morena no quería decir que los comentarios que había escuchado no eran favorables porque no quería que su amiga se desilusionara, probablemente el chico había cambiado y lo que ella había escuchado era agua pasada – es el mayor de tres y solo he tratado con su hermana y su hermano pequeño

− Me gustaría…

Amy fue interrumpida por el sonido del celular de Chiie, ésta, disculpándose con su amiga lo contestó rápidamente

− ¿Diga? – Chiie escuchó todo atentamente − ¡LO OLVIDÉ! – Gritó alarmada – entretén a mi padre en lo que llego, estoy cerca – guardó silencio para escuchar la respuesta – Gracias TenTen ¡adiós! – La morena colgó y se dirigió a su compañera – lo siento Amy debo irme

− ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó preocupada la chica − ¿estás en problemas?

− Probablemente – contestó pagando la cuenta y sonriendo – olvidé que tenía una reunión con mi padre a las tres – miró su reloj − ¡y son casi las cuatro!

− ¡Oh por Dios es cierto! – Recordó Amy – yo también debía ver al mío

Ambas chicas salieron corriendo y tomaron un taxi cada una con rumbo a las empresas de sus respectivos padres, no sin antes prometerse que se volverían a ver

**I x C**

Chiie corría como nunca había corrido, parecía que ese sería la antítesis de su día netamente perfecto, el tráfico la había hecho perder cerca de cincuenta minutos en las calles de Konoha. Ahora recordaba porque había salido a pasear a pie. Se había desesperado tanto que pago al taxista y corrió las diez calles que quedaban hasta la empresa y al llegar ¡para colmo! El elevador no servía así que tuvo que subir por las escaleras los veintitrés pisos hasta la oficina de su padre. Y para empeorar las cosas (sí, tenían que empeorar) al salir al pasillo tropezó con sus propios pies y hubiese caído de no ser porque unos fuertes y masculinos brazos la atraparon. A Chiie se le hacía ligeramente familiar el olor, pero lo ignoró porque tenía que llegar con su padre o la matarían. Se separó lentamente del desconocido para darle las gracias, pero para su (aun) peor suerte, se topó con unos ojos azabaches enmarcados por unas pronunciadas ojeras.

− Cuidado – dijo el Itachi con voz suave y una sonrisa ligera, sosteniendo a Chiie por si perdía el equilibrio de nuevo, se veía cansada − ¿te sientes bien?

− Sí – contestó bruscamente – gracias – dijo sinceramente en voz baja

− Azano~san te espera – le informó

− Gracias – repitió y pasó de largo a Itachi, pero antes de alejarse mucho éste la llamó

− Chiie~chan – la chica volteó ligeramente molesta con el sufijo, como si aún fuera una niña. Pero todo reclamo se esfumó al sentir los labios del Uchiha en su mejilla – Buenas tardes – le dijo éste

Chiie iba a reclamar pero le era más urgente llegar con su padre, además de que si se quedaba el Uchiha vería el sonrojo que asonaba a sus mejillas.

Itachi solo veía alejarse a Chiie, vaya que la chica había crecido y cambiado. Aunque seguía igual de gruñona con él, pero para Itachi eso sólo le aumentaba el atractivo.

-.-.-.-. En la Oficina de Azano Taruma -.-.-.-.

− Llegas tarde – fue lo primero que le dijo al entrar a la oficina – son más de las cinco

− Lo siento – se disculpó Chiie – pero me encontré con Amy y…

− ¿Amelia Samake? ¿La hija de Takeshi Samake? – Chiie rodó los ojos. Amy era muy amable (rayando en lo ingenua), pero si escuchaba que su padre le llamaba Amelia era seguro que respondería con un ataque físico

− Si – respondió – su padre la llamó y tuvo que regresar de Francia

− Supongo que es para lo mismo de lo que yo quiero hablar – Chiie se puso tensa, sabía que su padre hablaría sobre quién se encargaría de dirigir la empresa – Siéntate – invitó y Chiie lo agradeció mucho – como sabrás, tanto Fugaku Uchiha como Minato Namikaze cedieron la dirección de sus empresas a sus hijos mayores Itachi y Deidara – Chiie asintió y su padre lo tomó como una invitación para continuar – y Hizashi y Hiashi Hyuga han decidido que Neji se encargue de las empresas Hyuga – Chiie sólo quería que su padre fuera la grano, no le gustaban los rodeos, aunque tampoco le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba la conversación – y he decidido que tú te encargues de las empresas Taruma

¡Ya está! Chiie sabía que eso era lo que diría, entonces ella se negaría cortésmente y su padre le gritaría unos minutos, empezarían a discutir y al final ella terminaría accediendo

− Padre, me halaga que me hayas elegido – Chiie intentaba elegir las palabras correctas, sabia la salud de su padre no era la de antes y decidió no ser brusca – pero no se manejar muy bien la empresa y…

− Sabia que dirías eso – contrario a lo que Chiie pensaba, su padre esbozó una sonrisa amable – así que le pedí a Itachi que te ayudara – y de nuevo los halagos a Itachi – tengo entendido que Amy será ayudada por Neji – oh no, Neji y Amy eran como el agua y el aceite y Chiie no sabía cómo le harían para hablar de un tema en común. Dudaba que esos dos hubieran pasado de un "hola" – y para llevarse bien, los cuatro se irán a una cabaña en las afueras

− ¿qué?

− Solo serán unos días Chiie – Azano puso las manos en su escritorio y se apoyó en la silla, signo inequívoco de que daba la conversación por terminada – solo convivan y no se maten – terminó con una sonrisa. Chiie pensó que si tenía que convivir con el Uchiha esa petición sería difícil de cumplir

− Claro – Chiie se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta – te veo luego padre – y salió

**N x A**

Amy corría como jamás lo había hecho, ella detestaba correr. Al bajar del taxi ocho calles antes de llegar a la empresa debido al tráfico (rogaba porque a Chiie le hubiera ido mejor), se tropezó con una señora y su hijo tirando el helado de éste (en su blusa preferida) y haciendo que el pequeño soltara el globo rojo que éste tenía en las manos, haciéndolo llorar. Amy conmovida y con una enorme culpa se ofreció a comprarle otro, tuvo que salir corriendo a la esquina y comprar el globo (aun manchada de helado). Después de entregarle dicho objeto al niño y pedir mil disculpas, ella echó a correr en dirección a la oficina de su padre. Al llegar a los elevadores, todos estaban llenos y no tuvo otra opción que correr hacia las escaleras. Treinta pisos sin descansar. Llegó al pasillo y tropezó con alguien cayendo ambos en el proceso. También manchó al desconocido por la exclamación que éste dejó salir en voz baja

− ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó Amy con unas ligeras reverencias sin mirar a la persona con quien chocó, sabía que se retrasaba pero no quería que el chico (porque notó el ligero y rico olor de una suave colonia masculina) se llevara una mala impresión de ella

− Parece que no has dejado de ser torpe − ¡Oh no! Ella conocía esa voz. La voz de… él

− Hyuga Neji – dijo Amy al levantarse y confirmar sus sospechas al observar el cabello largo castaño y los ojos de un inquietante gris perla del chico

− Samake Amelia – contestó él en un tono huraño – llegas tarde y arruinaste mi camisa preferida

− ¿eh? – la ojiverde miró la camisa que el Hyuga llevaba, era de un inmaculado blanco (aunque ahora tenía una gran mancha de helado de fresa con jarabe de chocolate y nueces) – ya me disculpé – contestó recordando su penosa disculpa – con permiso – la chica se apartó y comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina de su padre intentando conservar el poco orgullo que le quedaba

− Tonta – susurró Neji lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie lo escuchara – _y adorable_

-.-.-.-. En la oficina de Takeshi Samake -.-.-.-.

− Hija pasa – le indicó su padre al ver su cabecita naranja asomarse por una abertura en la puerta – siéntate – Amy obedeció y le agradeció a su padre no mencionar su retraso ni su blusa – he decidido que dirijas la empresa – Amy no se esperaba que su padre fuera directo al grano, pero sabía que no era como Azano~san – y antes de que pongas las objeciones que se ya has pensado – continuó – Azano y Yo decidimos que a Chiie y a ti las asesoraran dos personas de nuestra entera confianza – la peli naranja empezaba a desconfiar, y también sospechaba que el chico con el que acababa d tropezar estaba implicado en lo que su padre le diría – Hizashi nos ha prestado una cabaña en las afueras de Konoha donde Chiie y tu aprenderán cómo funcionan las empresas – Amy se relajó, todo sería fácil si iba a estar con Chiie y no con… − y las acompañaran Itachi y Neji – Amy sabía que no podía tener tanta suerte, y también estaba más que segura de que negarse no iba a servir

− ¿Cuánto tiempo? – pregunto sorprendiendo a su padre. Para ser sinceros, Takeshi se esperaba una rabieta de su hija, tal vez estar solo en Francia había servido para que madurara

− Solo unos días, tal vez unas semanas – Amy se mordió el labio inferior, jamás había convivido tanto con Neji desde que eran niños y estaba segura de que Chiie tampoco lo había hecho con Itachi, pero no se quejó – Se irán en dos días

− Esta bien – contestó la chica − ¿puedo irme? – preguntó con calma

− Claro nena – contesto su padre con una sonrisa − ¿iras a casa? – Amy sabía que se refería a la mansión Samake, así que asintió. De hecho sus maletas ya estaban ahí – dile a la cocinera que prepare una cena especial para darte la bienvenida

− Esta bien – Amy rodeó el escritorio de su padre para darle un beso en la mejilla y después se dirigió a la puerta – adiós – y salió

Tanto Chiie como Amy sabían que serían los peores días que tendrían

* * *

><p>* El <strong>Puente del Gard<strong> es un puente del sur de Francia construido por el Imperio romano que se encuentra junto a Remoulins, en el departamento de Gard. Tiene la doble función de puente para el acueducto del Gard y puente carretero

Terminé el primer capítulo… ahora díganme que tal les parece, espero que a Chiie y a Angy les guste. Si les gusta sigan la flechita, y si no les gusta… también sigan la flechita

l

l

l

l

l

V


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Kishimoto~sama, a excepción de Chiie Taruma, que es propiedad de Marisol y Amelia Samake es propiedad de Angelica

**Advertencias:** Si eres fan del Yaoi, aquí no lo vas a encontrar, dirígete a otro de mis fanfics, exceso de miel, y creo que es todo

Diálogos

_Pensamientos_

GRITOS

**I x C** Momentos ItaChiie

**N x A** Momentos NejiAmy

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo II. Acabo de llegar, ¡y ya quiero matarte!<strong>

Para algunas personas, la vida transcurre tan lentamente que cuando se despiertan de un sueño piensan que han pasado horas pero solo fueron cinco minutos. Pero para otras personas la vida pasaba como un suspiro, tan veloz que una hora se terminaba tan rápido que asemejaba los segundos del reloj. Y justo eso les había pasado a Amy Samake y a Chiie Taruma. Ambas chicas se encontraban fuera de una cabaña en el bosque. Los dos días que habían tenido para prepararse emocionalmente se les habían ido demasiado rápido para su gusto y ahora se encontraban ahí, donde ellas no querían pero sí tenían que estar. De lejos, la cabaña se veía sencilla, pero al acercarse se podía notar en el ambiente como el inmueble gritaba a todo el que se acercara: "soy carísima". La construcción se alzaba en medio del bosque con una hermosa vista a un lago. Ésta era totalmente de piedra de tres plantas y ocho habitaciones con un balcón cada una, tenía una chimenea hermosa que se alzaba hacia el cielo y una escalera exterior a la que se accedía desde uno de los balcones. Ambas chicas miraban la construcción con el miedo patente y por reflejo se tomaron de las manos que tenían libres. En las otras llevaban una pequeña maleta.

− Parece que van a entrar a la cueva de dos monstruos – Les habló una voz gruesa desde la puerta a lo que ellas voltearon y en ese instante desearon no haberlo hecho. Itachi y Neji las esperaban en la puerta, las chicas no entendían el porqué de sus sonrisas arrogantes hasta que entendieron la imagen que de seguro daban, la de dos campesinas entrando al castillo de los príncipes y eso no lo iban a aceptar y por eso se soltaron − ¿es lo único que traen? – preguntó Itachi al ver las pequeñas maletas

− El resto se encuentra en el auto – contestó Chiie de mala manera señalando una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados – y si ustedes están aquí, supongo que lo que dices es cierto

− Les diré a los empleados que suban su equipaje a sus habitaciones – habló por primera vez Neji. El ojiperla vestía unos simples pantalones negros con una camisa de seda blanca, tal vez fuera su color favorito. Pero él veía a la dulce y tímida Amy vestida con un lindo vestido azul pastel y un sombrero de ala ancha a juego – pasen – invitó haciéndose a un lado y tomando al moreno ya que éste se había quedado mirando Chiie, que iba vestida con una blusa de manga larga y una falda corta. El moreno vestía con unos pantalones de mezclilla artísticamente desgastados y un suéter oscuro

Ambas chicas se miraron y avanzaron al mismo tiempo cada una sumida en sus pensamientos. Amy pensaba en la hermosa vista del bosque teñido de los colores del otoño y Chiie calculaba las posibilidades de encubrir el asesinato del Uchiha en el bosque, aunque sabía que Amy se negaría. Los muchachos iban a mostrarles sus habitaciones a las chicas pero estas se adelantaron y como si conocieran la construcción, subieron las escaleras rumbo a las habitaciones. Ellos no le dieron importancia a ese hecho y fueron a la cocina para supervisar que la comida estuviera lista, querían que sus chicas tuvieran lo que más les gustaba para comer.

-.-.-.-. En el pasillo de la segunda planta -.-.-.-.

La morena y la ojiverde se encontraban en el pasillo frente a dos habitaciones abiertas, ya habían decidido que se quedarían allí. Chiie decidió que usaría la habitación que tenía vistas a la carretera y por ende a la manchita que significaba el pueblo cercano y Amy se quedaría en la habitación con vista al lago. Ambas se dedicaron una sonrisa mutua y entraron cada una a las que serían sus habitaciones durante una temporada

* * *

><p>Amy entró a su habitación y definitivamente le gustó mucho, era sencilla y tenía una cama enorme y unas sábanas de un inmaculado blanco al igual que las paredes, la peli naranja se preguntó el porqué de eso pero no le dio mucha importancia, se dirigió a la cama y allí dejó la pequeña maleta que sostenía, después de un largo viaje se sentía cansada y no había nada que le gustara más que dormir más de doce horas seguidas, pero también tenía un hambre terrible. Decidió cambiarse para bajar a comer, tenía la esperanza de que Chiie también bajara, ya que cenar en compañía de Itachi y Neji (en especial de Neji), sin la compañía de la morena se le haría difícil. Eligió un sencillo vestido de seda amarillo suave de los que llevaba en la maleta. Amy se descubrió pensando si a Neji le gustaría ese atuendo y después se reprendió recordándose lo odioso que el chico le resultaba<p>

* * *

><p>Chiie se encontraba en la habitación, se sorprendió de la inmensa cantidad de libros que estaba ahí si se suponía que era una habitación para invitados pero no le dio mucha importancia, total, ella no pasaría mucho tiempo en ella ya que estaría aprendiendo lo que pudiera con Itachi. La morena decidió cambiarse para cenar a pesar de no tener mucha hambre, solo quería acompañar a Amy. Chiie sabía que al contrario de Itachi y ella, Neji y Amy se habían llevado bien en la infancia y estaba segura de que su amiga aún conservaba vestigios de aquel amor infantil que sentía por el castaño, por lo que dejarla sola con él no sería bueno.<p>

-.-.-.-. En el comedor -.-.-.-.

− ¡HUELO A DANGOS! – gritaron Itachi y Amy al mismo tiempo y enseguida se voltearon a ver y fue como si unos rayos salieran de sus ojos. El comedor estaba magníficamente dispuesto, se podía ver el humeante té y la cena deliciosamente preparada. Los dangos serían el postre

Los cuatro jóvenes se sentaron, en un lado estaban Neji y Amy y al otro Chiie e Itachi. Los empleados habían notado el ambiente tenso entre los chicos y los habían dejado solos en el comedor. La cena se desarrolló en silencio y en una absoluta calma que duró solamente hasta el momento del postre. Todo indicaba que una batalla silenciosa y amistosa, hasta cierto punto se desencadenaba entre Itachi y Amy ya que ambos comían una varita de dango tras otra mientras que Chiie comía lentamente la suya y Neji ni siquiera miraba la que estaba en su plato. La verdadera crisis recayó cuando sin notarlo ambos jóvenes tomaron la misma varita de dango y notaron que era la última

− La tomé primero – aseguró el Uchiha con una sonrisa amable

− Deberías ser caballeroso – espetó Amy con una sonrisa forzada – soy una dama – finalizó jalando levemente la varita

− ¿Piedras, papel o tijeras? – preguntó Itachi serio

− Hecho – acordó la Samake y sus amigos no pudieron ni quisieron detenerlos

− ¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS! – gritaron ambos a la vez. Amy sacó la siempre invencible piedra e Itachi… papel, determinando así al vencedor

− Lo siento – dijo Itachi tomando la varita. La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro indicaba que en realidad no lo lamentaba. Amy se apoyó en la silla cruzando sus brazos al frente de su pecho y haciendo un puchero infantil, el cual terminó cuando vio una varita intacta aparecer frente a su rostro. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, sorprendiéndose aún más al ver que la mano que sostenía la varita le pertenecía a la persona que estaba a su lado. Neji Hyuga

− Gracias – dijo bajito con la cara tan roja como un tomate. Itachi miraba por el rabillo del ojo y al ver el noble gesto de Neji, supo que el chico no había olvidado lo que sentía por la hija de Takeshi Samake

Cuando los cuatro terminaron de comer Chiie y Amy decidieron salir a disfrutar de la fresca brisa del otoño, y al ver un hermoso montón de hojas secas apiladas ambas se miraron y compartiendo una significativa sonrisa mientras eran observadas por los muchachos que se habían quedado en la puerta. Y como si ellos se hubieran perdido de alguna señal, las chicas salieron corriendo y riendo como si de dos niñas se trataran. Los chicos las observaban divertidos. Vaya con las chicas que amaban. Rápidamente la morena se posicionó en el primer lugar y todo iba bien hasta que la peli naranja tropezó con el borde de su vestido e inevitablemente fue a dar al suelo, embarrando su vestido y su rostro de tierra

− ¿Estás bien? – Al verla caer, Neji había salido corriendo y en ese instante ayudaba a la ojiverde a levantarse – Sigues siendo demasiado torpe – le dijo una vez que se aseguró de que ella no estaba herida

− Nadie te pidió ayuda – le reclamó la ojiverde al ojiperla soltándose de su agarre y con lágrimas en los ojos que él no supo por qué eran – deja de hacerme sentir mal, no sé qué te hice pero basta – exigió empujándolo con fuerza y levantándose un poco el vestido salió corriendo hacia la casa. Dejando a Neji impresionado y culpable

− Sí que lo arruinaste – le dijo Itachi que llegó asombrosamente rápido a su lado – y lo que menos entiendo – comentó al ver acercarse a Chiie con un rostro enojado que no auguraba nada bueno para el Hyuga – es qué haces aquí cuando deberías ir a disculparte – Neji solo asintió y se fue directo a la casa, quería saber por qué Amy lloraba y sobre todo, disculparse por ser un idiota con ella

**I x C**

Chiie se acercaba donde momentos antes habían estado el Hyuga y el Uchiha y donde en este momento estaba el moreno. Cuando dejó de oír las pisadas de Amy se volteó para ver como su amiga estaba en el suelo y era ayudada por el chico Hyuga a levantarse, eso en parte le alegró, ya que podía ver una posible relación, ya que ambos sentían algo muy fuerte hacia el otro. Lo que no le gustó fue ver como después de unas palabras del castaño la peli naranja lo había empujado y salía corriendo en dirección a la cabaña

− ¿Qué le hizo Hyuga? – Preguntó furiosa Chiie una vez que llegó a lado de Itachi – voy a matarlo si la dañó – en ese momento la morena empezaba a caminar en dirección a la casa con toda intención de cumplir su amenaza cuando unos brazos la sujetaron de la cintura − ¿eh?

− Neji va a disculparse – le dijo Itachi al tiempo que volteaba a la chica que había quedado de espaldas a él para quedar ambos frente a frente – tu y yo tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer – Chiie no se explicaba su mutismo, ni porqué dejaba que Itachi la abrazara por la cintura de una manera que no debería abrazarla.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más él acerco lentamente sus labios a los de ella y los unió moviéndolos de forma lenta y pausada. Chiie no respondía, no estaba segura de por qué no alejaba al Uchiha de sí y tampoco entendió que fue lo que la llevó a pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del azabache y responderle. El beso era lento y con emociones indescriptibles que ambos jóvenes llevaban guardadas desde hacía tiempo, él se abrió paso en la boca de ella y ella lo aceptó con gusto, sus lenguas tímidas por el primer contacto se reconocieron lentamente para iniciar una danza acompasada. Cuando sus pulmones les recordaron su existencia se separaron lentamente y se quedaron mirándose por un tiempo que les pareció una eternidad

− Itachi – susurró Chiie tomando al azabache del rostro para acercarlo más a ella. Itachi no evitó el contacto, demasiado feliz como para notar la sonrisa extraña de la chica. Ella acercó su rostro al oído de él y en un súbito movimiento encajó una potente patada en el estómago del Uchiha – no se te ocurra hacer eso de nuevo – le advirtió enojada para después irse dejando al azabache hincado en el césped luchando por recuperar el aire perdido

− Pero si lo disfrutaste – jadeó Itachi viendo a Chiie entrar a la casa – piernas fuertes – dijo Antes de caer boja abajo y rodar hasta ver el cielo – y labios suaves − sonrió

* * *

><p>Amy había subido a su habitación apenas entrar en la casa, estaba tan enojada con Neji y con ella misma que quería irse de inmediato de ahí, pero tampoco quería darle un disgusto a su padre. Debía cambiarse inmediatamente pero lo que hizo al entrar fue desplomarse en la enorme cama y enrollarse con la suave sabana, después maldijo por lo bajo al notar que las había manchado, pero ya era tarde como para hacer algo. Después de cinco minutos de estar en esa posición decidió levantarse y tomar de su maleta su neceser de aseo y su pijama y entró al pequeño cuarto de baño de la habitación. Al salir con su pijama puesta (una blusa de tirantes y un short corto) fue al armario y tomó otra sábana blanca y quitó la que había ensuciado dejándola en el suelo, se recostó y arropó y en poco tiempo quedó dormida en la orilla de la cama.<p>

**N X A**

Neji había ido a buscar a Amy al entrar pero no la había encontrado por ninguna parte, buscó en todas las habitaciones, incluso en la suya pero no vio nada extraño, entonces fue al patio de atrás para verificar si no había dado un paseo pero tampoco estaba ahí la chica, probablemente ella se hubiera ido a dormir temprano así que decidió irse a dormir también para poder disculparse por la mañana

Al entrar en su habitación Neji no encendió la luz si no que directamente se quitó la camisa, los zapatos y el pantalón para quedar solo en ropa interior, pudo ver un enorme bulto e su cama y supuso que sería ropa no acomodada, pero como estaba en la orilla no le dio importancia así que sin más quitó la sabana con fuerza

− ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? – gritó al ver a la ojiverde cómodamente instalada en su cama. La verdad es que Neji se había quedado un momento paralizado al ver a la chica con una playera y un short que no ayudaban mucho a sus hormonas veinteañeras, y antes de cometer una locura decidió despertar a la chica − ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO! – volvió a gritar cuando notó que ella seguía durmiendo, pero esta vez moviéndola con algo de brusquedad. Amy solo abrió los ojos con lentitud y en cuanto vio a Neji se apresuró a cubrirse con la sábana y cerrar los ojos. Si Neji no estuviera tan impresionado, se hubiese reído del comportamiento infantil de la chica

− ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! – gritó la ojiverde arronjándole al ojiperla una almohada que impactó en su pecho − ¡PERVERTIDO!

− ¡OYE! – Gritó Neji con el ceño fruncido – tú te deberías ir

− ¿Por qué?

− Porque ésta es mi habitación – le dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

− Pero… − balbució Amy con un sonrojo evitando por todos los medios no ver al Hyuga y sus trabajados pectorales que NO estaba mirando – soy una invitada

− Y yo un mal anfitrión – le contestó – así que te vas, porque yo me quedo aquí

− Pues no me voy – contestó ella volviéndose a recostar y tapándose hasta la cabeza – adiós y buenas noches

− Bien quédate – convino Neji sorprendiéndola – pero yo también me quedo – Amy no le entendió hasta que el Hyuga levantó la sabana y se recostaba junto a ella

− ¿Qué haces? – preguntó sintiéndolo en su espalda − ¡vete!

− Ya te dije que no me voy a ir – sentenció – buenas noches – y al jalar la sabana no pudo evitar jalar a Amy con ella y por ende hacer que quedaran demasiado cerca – duérmete – ordenó al notar la respiración agitada de la chica erizándole el vello y acelerándole el pulso

Afuera de la habitación, Itachi solo reía, ¡vaya que Neji había avanzado! Pero también estaba consciente de que lo que Itachi tenía de directo con Chiie, Neji lo tenía de noble con Amy y por lo tanto no le robaría un beso como él lo hizo. Itachi quería hacer lo mismo que acababa de hacer Neji pero valoraba demasiado su vida y sabía que no tenía tanta suerte como para entrar en la cama de Chiie (con sanas intenciones) y salir con vida. Pero al menos sabía que la morena le correspondía, solo le faltaba aceptarlo. Y con ese pensamiento en mente se fue a su habitación, seguro de que los días que estarían ahí serían los únicos que ambos tendrían para conquistar a sus pequeñas problemáticas

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Y pensar que apenas ayer subí el primero estoy inspirada. Y eso que estoy en semana de exámenes. Dejen sus review's ¡nos vemos el próximo capítulo!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Kishimoto~sama, a excepción de Chiie Taruma, que es propiedad de Marisol y Amelia Samake es propiedad de Angelica

**Advertencias:** Si eres fan del Yaoi, aquí no lo vas a encontrar, dirígete a otro de mis fanfics, exceso de miel, y creo que es todo

Diálogos

_Pensamientos_

GRITOS énfasis

**I x C** Momentos ItaChiie

**N x A** Momentos NejiAmy

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo III. Empieza el juego. Los fantasmas del pasado aparecen<strong>

Los días transcurrían lentamente en aquella cabaña del interior del bosque donde cuatro jóvenes se veían obligados a convivir. Para Neji era un tanto más complicado su despertar que el resto del día, aún recuerda el primer día desde la llegada de las chicas

**Flashback N x A**

Neji es un chico que no suele dormir mucho, siempre despierta antes de que su despertador de las siete, pero ese día algo hacia que sencillamente no deseara despertar, y ese algo era una extraña sensación de calor que sentía a la altura de su pecho y que él no se explicaba. Por un momento le recordó a aquellos días en los que sentados a la sombra de un árbol de cerezos en flor Amy y él hacían promesas infantiles

**Sueño N x A**

Neji y Amy se encontraban sentados a la sombra de un cerezo mirando las flores de éste caer a su alrededor, cada uno se encontraba apoyado en el otro. En sus pequeñas cabecitas no existía ninguna preocupación, o al menos no la había en la de Neji porque Amy tenía una pregunta que le rondaba desde hacía días

− ¿Neji? – preguntó la pequeña ojiverde mirando el perfil del castaño. Éste solo le indicó con un asentimiento que la escuchaba, lo que la animó a continuar hablando − ¿por qué las personas se casan?

− ¿Por qué quieres saber? – cuestionó el pequeño ocultando la sorpresa que la pregunta le causó, no quería que la peli naranja pensara en casarse con alguien y con eso dejarlo solo − ¿acaso quieres casarte?

− ¡No! – se apresuró a decir la pequeña niña moviendo nerviosa sus manos de un lado a otro. A Neji ese movimiento se le hacía muy parecido al que hacían los pajarillos al empezar a volar, y ése pensamiento lo asustó. No quería que Amy volara y lo dejara solo – digo, tal vez algún día – susurró un poco más calmada pero con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas que a ojos del Hyuga la hacía lucir adorable – pero no ignores la pregunta – reclamó

− Las personas se casan cuando se quieren mucho – le explicó el chico a la pequeña, con la esperanza de que le dijera que aún no tenía a nadie con quien casarse

− Yo te quiero mucho Neji – susurró bajito la pequeña con la esperanza de que el niño a su lado no la escuchara, lo cual no ocurrió ya que Neji la escuchó perfectamente – y tú me quieres ¿no? – Preguntó con miedo de recibir una negativa, pero lo que recibió fue un asentimiento de parte del castaño – entonces – pensó − ¡TU Y YO NOS CASAREMOS! – gritó feliz al entender todo

− Si – coincidió el ojiperla, contento con la conclusión a la que había llegado su compañera. Él sería feliz si eso sucediera, así no se alejarían jamás y serian siempre los mejores amigos, como hasta ese instante – cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos

− ¿Lo prometes? – cuestionó la pequeña ojiverde recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del ojiperla − ¡QUE BIEN! – gritó ella abrazando al chico a su lado, el cual correspondió el gesto

**Fin sueño N x A**

Aun en el sueño Neji se permitió sonreír un poco, recordar la promesa que jamás cumpliría le había hecho feliz. Saber que no siempre se había llevado tan mal con la ojiverde lo llenaba de una felicidad que perdía cada que veía el ceño fruncido de la chica. Se permitió ampliar más su sonrisa y abrazar el bulto de calor que tenía pegado a su pecho. Ahora que recordaba, él había dormido ligero de ropa y con solo una sábana cubriéndolo, y si era así ¿Por qué sentía una fuente de reconfortante calor? Tenía una ligera sospecha. Abriendo lentamente sus ojos confirmó sus sospechas al ver una mancha naranja pegada a su pecho. Claro, había olvidado lo mucho que Amy se movía al dormir y ahora la tenía pegada como lapa abrazándolo de la cintura y con su pierna derecha fuertemente enganchada a su cintura. Sonrió, si ella se despertara en ese instante de seguro se cubriría rápidamente con la sabana levantándose de golpe y le gritaría hasta quedar afónica, eso sí, con un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas que destrozarían su fachada enojada. Con lentitud tomó el brazo y la pierna de Amy y las alejó de sí dándole un respiro a sus jóvenes hormonas. Lentamente giró sobre sí mismo y se levantó, fue a su cómoda y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse y empezar ese nuevo y alentador día.

**Fin Flashback N x A**

Neji se permitió ampliar su sonrisa al recordar ese primer día, y pensar que los cuatro días que habían pasado habían sido una réplica de lo mismo, él entraba a la habitación y Amy ya estaba ahí o al revés, pero siempre había una pelea de por medio en el que ambos gritaban hasta casi quedarse afónicos e invariablemente ninguno de ellos daba su brazo a torcer y al final terminaban durmiendo en la misma cama separados lo máximo posible, claro que esa distancia se rompía alrededor de la media noche cuando en el quinto sueño Amy rodaba tanto que terminaba abrazando a Neji cual oso de peluche y éste no se quejaba, al contrario, le correspondía la muestra de afecto consiente de que serían las únicas oportunidades que tendría.

Itachi miraba el extraño humor con el que se había despertado Neji, recordaba que el chico no era muy dado a sonreír, pero desde que las chicas habían llegado, el ojiperla se despertaba más que feliz y eso se notaba en la sonrisa que no se molestaba en ocultar

− ¿Se supone que esto es el activo y se pone en abono de la cuenta de mercancía no? – preguntó Chiie atrayendo la atención del moreno señalando unos datos del balance general que tenía en la mesa en la que estaba trabajando

− Si y no – le contestó el Uchiha – Es activo pero va a equipo de reparto y se carga – explicó señalando las respectivas cuentas

− ¿POR QUÉ? – gritó la morena frustrada. Era la cuarta vez que el azabache le explicaba las cuentas T y a ella simplemente no se le quedaba − ¡se supone que lo que compre…!

− Iría a mercancías si lo compraras para venderlo – explicó con calma, ¡vaya que su morena era difícil! – Pero compramos el camión para el uso de la empresa – señaló la nota de venta – y se carga porque lo adquirimos – terminó cuando la morena iba a replicar − se abona cuando lo vendes

− ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE! − gritó la azabache dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla – ¡y no es justo! – Siguió reclamando – yo estudié administración y no le entiendo pero Amy que estudió sistemas de no sé qué le entiende muy rápido – reclamó con un puchero apoyándose en la mesa − ¿a que no es justo Itachi? – cuestionó olvidando momentáneamente que el Uchiha le era desagradable

− Es porque ella no pierde el tiempo – le contestó Neji echándole en cara a la morena el hecho de siempre atrasar sus sesiones de "estudio" (por así decirlo) – y se concentra más

− No peleen – interrumpió la voz de una persona que acababa de entrar acallando la posible respuesta agresiva de Chiie – la verdad Neji tiene razón Chiie – habló Amy ganándose una mirada herida de su amiga – pero para animarte iré a comprarte unas cosas al pueblo – le dijo recordando lo mucho que se quejaba Chiie por no encontrar películas decentes para ver en las noches, ir al pueblo no era su plan para ese día puesto que habían pronosticado tormenta pero tenía que enmendarse con su amiga

− ¿De verdad? – preguntó con una sonrisa. Itachi también sonreía pero por el hecho de que si Amy salía, Neji tendría (o buscaría) un pretexto para salir con ella y entonces la casa sería solo de Chiie y suya − ¿y traerás buenas películas? – Preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la ojiverde – entonces… ¡A TRABAJAR! – exclamó feliz, y en el movimiento que hizo, dejó a la vista su cuello y una marca que sólo el Uchiha vio y sobre todo sabía de qué era

**Flashback I x C**

Era la noche el tercer día de la estancia de las chicas en esa cabaña, Chiie subía lentamente las escaleras, ese día sentía su cabeza reventar, se había pasado más de seis horas escuchando a Itachi explicarle las diferencias entre la ley del **I**mpuesto **S**obre la **R**enta y la ley del **I**mpuesto al **V**alor **A**gregado que a ella se le hacían exactamente las mismas pero según el Uchiha eran diferentes. También había tenido que esperar a que Neji y Amy dejaran de discutir para subir al segundo piso, escuchar los gritos a solo un palmo de distancia no sería bueno para sus oídos. La ojinegra tenia tanto sueño que al subir trastabilló con un escalón y hubiera caído de no ser porque unos brazos la sujetaron, para su desgracia ese olor mentolado se le hacía demasiado familiar, lo que no entendía era como le hacia Uchiha Itachi para aparecer de la nada. Si Chiie creyera en la reencarnación, juraría que el pelilargo había sido un ninja en su otra vida

− Cuidado mi morena – le susurró al oído logrando un escalofrío a la chica que se había quedado paralizada con el contacto – no quiero que mi Chiie se lastime

− ¿Tuya? – preguntó molesta al captar el énfasis que el moreno le daba a los pronombres posesivos − ¿Dónde está tu marca de propiedad? – preguntó ella volteándose sin alejar o romper el contacto con los brazos del azabache

− ¿Quieres que la haga? – preguntó el acercándose a los labios de ella, sus alientos se mezclaron en una suave cadencia lenta que ninguno quiso romper – si tú quieres la hago – sentenció sellando los labios de Chiie con los suyos y esta vez ella no dudó en corresponderle, no porque el Uchiha le gustara ¡claro que no!, es solo que no podía huir si él la tenía prisionera en sus fuertes brazos

El beso se hiso un poco más voraz, sus lenguas se encontraron, reconociéndose y bailando un dulce vals que solo ellos conocían. Cuando sus pulmones les pidieron oxigeno Itachi beso lentamente la mejilla de Chiie y bajó repartiendo besos por todos lados hasta llegar al cuello de la chica, ahí empezó a besar con más fuerza, y luego con delicadeza repitiendo el proceso varias veces. Chiie no se alejaba, al contrario, le daba más espacio al Uchiha y cuando se separaron ella pudo ver la sonrisa en su rostro

− Ya está – dijo el azabache acariciando el cuello de la morena. En ese instante ella se dio cuenta de su desliz, pero simplemente se separó con delicadeza y un sonrojo en sus mejillas y se fue a su habitación. Itachi sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, Chiie sentía por él algo igual o similar a lo que él sentía por ella, solo hacía falta que lo aceptara

**Fin Flashback I x C**

En un acto reflejo Itachi tomó el cabello de Chiie y lo acomodó de forma en que nadie notara la "marca de propiedad" que había dejado en el cuello de Chiie. Ella se sorprendió por el contacto y al recordar lo que tenía en el cuello, se sonrojó y se reprendió mentalmente por haber caído en las redes del Uchiha, pero estaba mentalizada a no hacerlo de nuevo ¡ella no era de "esas"!

− Yo también tengo que ir al pueblo – dijo Neji sin notar la acción del azabache, su atención estaba en Amy que lucía un vestido verde claro que resaltaba sus ojos – debo comprar unas cosas – agregó al ver el semblante sonrojado de la peli naranja. Itachi sonrió, ahora era un hecho de que la casa sería solamente para Chiie y para él

− Lleva tu parasol* Amy – le aconsejó Chiie al ver a su amiga sin un sombrero que la protegiera del sol antes de volver su atención a las cuentas del pasivo de ese año (las cuales no entendía y quería que Itachi le explicara) – y no tardes que va a llover

La ojiverde asintió y salió siendo seguida por el ojiperla, Amy abrió el parasol para protegerse en lo que llegaba a la camioneta, que jamás se acercaba a la casa para no arruinar el hermoso jardín que la rodeaba. Neji la siguió nervioso y expectante, esa sería una especie de cita entre él y Amy y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Ambos subieron a la camioneta y salieron en dirección al pueblo donde ambos tendrían una agradable tarde con el otro

**I x C**

Neji y Amy habían salido hacia exactamente quince minutos y era más tiempo del que Itachi podía esperar, aprovechó un momento en el que Chiie había volteado para buscar un balance de hacía dos años (que no iban a usar pero él necesitaba que ella se distrajera), para guardar rápidamente todo, para cuando Chiie se volteó con el balance en sus manos, la mesa estaba completamente despejada e Itachi la miraba de una forma extraña. Una forma que ella conocía

− ¿Ya no vamos a estudiar? – Preguntó de forma inocente al moreno – entonces me voy – le dijo antes de pararse y empezar a caminar hacia las escaleras buscando huir del pelilargo y sus redes. Pero una vez más el azabache la sorprendía con su velocidad (realmente juraría que fue un buen ninja en su otra vida), y la había tomado de la muñeca impidiendo su escape − ¿qué? – preguntó encarándolo y tratando de no ver directamente esos ojos que la hipnotizaban

− Te amo Chiie – le dijo el Uchiha desarmando así toda contestación que la morena había preparado – no sé qué es lo que crees de mi – le dijo con sinceridad – pero quiero que me creas – y en un súbito e inesperado movimiento Itachi la abrazó con fuerza y murmuró en su oído – déjame demostrarte que te amo – y la besó con delicadeza tomándola del rostro y ella simplemente no quiso negarse y le correspondió…

-.-.-.-. En el pueblo -.-.-.-.

Neji y Amy habían llegado ya al pequeño y pintoresco pueblo y apenas poner un pie en él, Amy había salido casi corriendo para mirar todos y cada uno de los negocios que veía. Neji la seguía a cómo podía intentando que sus empleados no los perdieran de vista, él no cargaba las compras y tampoco quería que Amy lo hiciera, y al ritmo al que compraba la chica parecía que se quería llevar el pueblito entero a la cabaña. En la pequeña tienda de DVD's le había comprado al menos veinte cintas de terror a Chiie y después había ido a un puesto de dangos en el cual se hiso muy amiga del dueño, ¡y como no serlo!, si casi se acaba las existencias de no ser porque Neji la saco casi a rastras de ese lugar

− ¡NEJI VEN! – gritó Amy tomando inconscientemente la mano del castaño y salió corriendo hacia un puesto que había llamado su atención, a Neji le recordaba cuando de niños habían ido a una feria y los habían dejado solos, en esa ocasión Neji tuvo que cargar a la pequeña hasta donde estaban sus padres porque se había quedado dormida después de atragantarse de dangos y en esta ocasión no era diferente, podía escuchar la risa de la ojiverde y no pudo evitar reír también – mira – le dijo señalando una florería, en especial una rosa blanca – es linda…

− ¿AMY? – escuchó que la llamaban y al ver al dueño de esa voz no pudo más que sonrojarse e ir hacia él. Neji no había visto al desconocido porque estaba pendiente de las reacciones de su compañera y cuando la vio alejarse no dudo en ir con ella, pero al acercarse pudo ver como su pasado se materializaba frente a él

− ¿Kankuro? – preguntó ella al ver al chico que había conocido en su último día en Francia − ¿Qué haces…? – pero no pudo terminar su pregunta al ser abrazada por el chico de una manera que a ella le pareció inocente pero no lo era. Todo parecía indicar que el joven quería unirse con la chica

− Te extrañe – le dijo el mayor dejando de abrazarla pero sin alejarla de su cuerpo – no acudiste a nuestra cita y…

− Amy – llamó el ojiperla con voz contenida. Lo que más quería hacer Neji era alejar a su Amy de Kankuro y partirle la cara a éste – debemos irnos

− Claro – contestó la chica alejándose delicadamente del agarre del ojinegro – déjame presentarte a…

− Kankuro – la interrumpió el pelilargo de nuevo – nos encontramos de nuevo

− Hyuga – saludó el aludido ampliando su sonrisa al notar como miraba Neji a la ojiverde – pensé que te habías quedado en Oxford

− Vámonos – ignorando el comentario de Kankuro, tomó a Amy de la muñeca y la alejó de su némesis ignorando las quejas de la peli naranja. Una vez lejos de su pasado Neji se permitió detenerse y soltar a la ojiverde. No se giró para verla pero sabía que estaba molesta – espera aquí – le ordenó sin voltear a verla y se alejó dejando a la peli naranja confundida y sola

**N x A**

Amy estaba esperando a Neji, estaba consciente de que pudo haber ido a disculparse con Kankuro pero no quería que Neji regresara y no la encontrara, probablemente se preocuparía. Cansada de esperar al ojiperla, la ojiverde iba a ir a buscarlo cuando una rosa blanca apareció justo frente a sus ojos, sorprendida y sonrojada descubrió que quien se la ofrecía no era otro que Neji. ¿Era su imaginación o una mejilla del ojiperla estaba más roja que la otra?

− Gracias – susurró apenada

− Debemos irnos – le dijo aparentando seriedad pero con un débil rosa en las mejillas – va a llover – agregó mirando el cielo nublado. Cuando hizo esa observación, se desató una fuerte tormenta sobre el pequeño pueblo

− A protegerse – dijo Amy abriendo el parasol que hasta entonces había permanecido cerrado para no incomodar su paseo

− Se arruinara – le comento Neji al notar que las gotas no le tocaban por la acción del parasol de la chica a lo que ella no le dio importancia – te mojas – le dijo antes de rodear su cintura con un brazo y acercarla a él haciéndola quedar junto a su pecho. Verde y perla se miraban fijamente, y así hubieran seguido de no ser porque el castaño notó un auto acercarse rápidamente a ellos, el camino estaba ahora lleno de lodo y si esa camioneta pasaba junto a ellos − ¡Cuidado! – exclamó Neji girando a Amy que había quedado de cara al camino, la camioneta había cubierto de lodo al ojiperla pero no a la ojiverde que se encontraba protegida por su acompañante y con sus rostros a un palmo de distancia – se arruinó – le susurró, refiriéndose al parasol de Amy que había salido volando de las manos de la ojiverde y se encontraba en el suelo. Amy solo se encogió de hombros, demasiado concentrada en sentir el aliento del castaño en su rostro, y ante una sorprendida Amy, Neji empezó a reír aun sin despegarse de ella, y ella lo imitó apoyándose en su pecho, sin importarles que la tormenta siguiera y ellos fueran los únicos en medio del camino. Ese día definitivamente era perfecto

**I x C**

Itachi y Chiie se encontraban en el sillón más grande del salón de la cabaña, él sobre ella besándola con delicadeza y maestría mientras ella recorría su rostro, tratando de memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos. Itachi descendió lentamente hasta su cuello depositando besos en todas partes por las que pasaba, deleitándose con la suavidad de la piel de la morena y con los suaves gemidos que ella le obsequiaba cuando se atrevía a pasar sus manos por sus caderas (claro por encima de la ropa, no quería presionar a su morena).

Chiie pasaba sus manos por el pecho descubierto de Itachi, cuando sintió los pectorales del azabache no pudo dejar de pensar en cómo ella le había quitado la camisa al azabache hacia solo unos instantes

**Flashback I x C**

El beso se había vuelto más apasionado, los jóvenes se dejaban llevar por el cumulo de sentimientos que habían estado escondiendo para poder complacer a sus padres, volviéndolos seres casi insensibles que al conocerse chocaron de una forma no muy grata. Pero ahora que estaban juntos y habían decidido dejarse llevar aunque fuera solo por un momento, no les importó demostrar lo que a ojos de sus padres serian muestras de debilidad. Itachi condujo a Chiie al sillón, sentándola y quedando él encima sin apoyar su peso en la chica. Ella pasaba sus manos por la espalda del azabache, sintiendo la firmeza de sus músculos y sintiéndose frustrada al no sentirlos directamente. Con presteza, la azabache llevó sus manos a los botones de la camisa color vino del pelilargo y los soltó con rapidez, tirando al suelo la prenda

− Me estorbaba – le dijo al Uchiha cuando él la miró de forma interrogante al soltar el beso. Itachi no pudo más que asentir complacido volviendo a besar a la chica

**Fin Flashback I x C**

− Chiie ¡YA LLEGAMOS! – gritó Amy en la entrada sacudiendo su cabello para liberarlo del exceso de agua. La ojiverde se encontraba sonrojada y cubierta de lodo, al igual que el ojiperla que se encontraba detrás de ella

Cuando los jóvenes que estaban en el salón escucharon el grito que anunciaba la llegada de sus amigos, se separaron rápidamente. Chiie se sonrojó y empujo suavemente al azabache para que se alejara de ella, lo cual hizo sin objeción. Al verse liberada, Chiie se levantó del sillón y le aventó rápidamente la camisa al azabache, la cual impacto en su pecho

− ¡Póntela! – le susurró ella

− ¿No quieres hacerlo tú? – cuestionó de forma provocativa logrando sonrojarla. Al ver la mirada furiosa de Chiie, Itachi supo que aún no aceptaría públicamente que le quería, eso a él no le importaba, porque era feliz sabiéndolo

− ¿Chiie? ¿Itachi? – escucharon las voces de sus amigos justo afuera de la habitación en la que se encontraban a lo que el azabache se apresuró a colocarse bien la camisa y la chica se acomodó el cabello − ¿están ahí? – preguntaron

− Entren – invito Itachi con voz calmada cuando se aseguró de que nada estaba fuera de su lugar

Ambos jóvenes obedecieron y entraron, miraron por un momento a sus amigos hasta que un grito interrumpió el silencio que se había formado

− ¡MIRATE! – exclamó Chiie al ver a su amiga empapada y embarrada de lodo − ¡TIENES QUE CAMBIARTE! – y sin esperar contestación le tomó de la mano y la arrastró al segundo piso bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos

− Parece que te fue bien – habló el Uchiha una vez que las chicas se habían perdido de vista, señalando el hecho de que Neji había llegado con una sonrisa y un brillo extraño en los ojos

− No también como a ti – apuntó Neji señalando los labios del Uchiha, y es que después de los besos que había compartido con Chiie habían quedado ligeramente más rojos e hinchados. Ambos sonrieron dándole ánimos al otro y se fueron con rumbos distintos, el castaño rumbo a su habitación a esperar a que Amy terminara de cambiarse para poder hacerlo él y el azabache fue a la cocina, tal vez podía convencer a la cocinera de no hacer un número par de varitas de dangos. Él no quería dejar a la ojiverde sin dangos, solo quería darle una nueva oportunidad a Neji de ser caballeroso. ¡Porque él es un chico bueno!

-.-.-.-. En una casa al otro lado del bosque -.-.-.-.

Un muchacho de alrededor de veinticinco años se encontraba en el salón de esa casa con una sonrisa en el rostro y una copa de vino en las manos, el día le había presentado una nueva oportunidad para joderle la vida a cierto ojiperla al que detestaba, y esa oportunidad se volvía mas tentadora al ver que era la misma chica que había conocido en su estancia en Francia. Tal vez la inocente peli naranja no se haya dado cuenta aún, pero él podía notar que el castaño sentía algo por la chica. Su venganza sería aún mejor de la que había planeado, porque ¿Por qué destruirlo financieramente cuando podía jugar un ratito con la persona que el castaño más quería? Su sonrisa se amplió más

− Es raro verte sonreír así – comento un muchacho pelirrojo que acababa de entrar a la habitación

− Hay razones para sonreír Gaara – respondió Kankuro

¡Oh sí! La perspectiva de llevarse a Amelia Samake a la cama se veía más tentadora ahora que sabía que con eso, también dañaba a su peor enemigo

* * *

><p>* Parasol: Es como un paraguas pero mas pequeño y delicado, solo srve para brindar sombra y se arruinan i uno intenta cubrirse de una tormenta. Tal y como Neji se lo hace ver a Amy<p>

Terminé… espero que les guste este capítulo (y que Angy esté muy feliz con su cita como para enojarse mucho con el final del capítulo), aquí les presento al primer enemigo del NejiAmy, y después veremos al primer enemigo de ItaChiie… Besos y déjenme sus review's


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Kishimoto~sama, a excepción de Chiie Taruma, que es propiedad de Marisol y Amelia Samake es propiedad de Angelica

**Advertencias:** Si eres fan del Yaoi, aquí no lo vas a encontrar, dirígete a otro de mis fanfics, exceso de miel, y creo que es todo

**Aclaraciones:** Me acaban de aclarar que ¡Chiie tiene los ojos rojos! Se me había pasado ese dato, pero ya lo compongo, así que cuando lean algo sobre una ojiroja, es Chiie

Diálogos

_Pensamientos_

GRITOS énfasis

**I x C** Momentos ItaChiie

**N x A** Momentos NejiAmy

* * *

><p><strong>Cαpitulo IV. C<strong>**ʀ****eαη****d****o plαηes. Momeηtos iηolvidαbles**

La lluvia seguía. Chiie y Amy se encontraban en la habitación que ésta última compartía con el ojiperla. La morena se encontraba sentada en la cama mientras esperaba a que la ojiverde saliera del baño en el que se encontraba dándose una ducha para quitarse el lodo que se le había pegado en el cabello. Amy, de solo recordar lo que había pasado en el patio no podía evitar que los colores le subieran a la cabeza, pero no debía pensar en ello, terminó de asearse y salió, llevaba una bata de seda en color rojo suave y de su cabello escurrían algunas gotas de agua

Chiie vio como su amiga salía del cuarto de baño preparada para dormir, lo cual se le hizo extraño puesto que aún era demasiado pronto. Además de que no iba a dejarla, aún tenía que explicarle el hecho de que Hyuga la dejara embarrarse hasta casi parecer una indigente, en cuanto lo tuviera en frente le diría un par de cosas, pero ahora lo importante, averiguar de primera mano como había salido la cita entre su amiga y el castaño.

− ¿Y bien? – preguntó la ojiroja con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa cómplice dirigida a la ojiverde − ¿Cómo salió tu cita con Hyuga?

− ¿Cita? – Preguntó la peli naranja confundida – te equivocas Chiie, yo no…

− Claro – concedió la azabache agitando una mano con despreocupación – y yo no estuve besándome con Itachi

− Exacto – asintió Amy, luego se dio cuenta de lo que su amiga le había dicho − ¿Tu qué?

− Céntrate – espetó Chiie tratando de enmendar su error, sabia que Amy le preguntaría pero de lo que también estaba segura era de la discreción de su amiga, así que confiaba en que la esperaría hasta que decidiera contarle − ¿Por qué llegaste tan sucia?

− Yo… − Amy dudó, no sabía cómo contarle lo ocurrido a la morena y también sabía que Chiie estaba evitando la conversación que giraba en torno a ella y al Uchiha, pero la verdad era que le daba pena insistir en el tema – me obsequió una rosa – dijo refiriéndose al castaño a la vez que señalaba dicho obsequio que se encontraba en la mesa a un lado de la cama, inexplicablemente había sobrevivido a la lluvia y a… bueno a "eso" – escucha que no lo voy a repetir – sentenció con seriedad mirando a la ojiroja

**Flashback N x A**

Acababan de llegar a las inmediaciones de la cabaña, Amy se encontraba cálidamente abrigada en los reconfortantes brazos de Neji con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y dejando escapar ligeros gritos ahogados cada que escuchaba el sonido de los truenos. Y el castaño la apretaba fuertemente a su costado, dándole un apoyo que él sabía que necesitaba. Después de todo conocía el pasado de la peli naranja y el porqué del estado en el que se encontraba ahora, no por nada había sido el consuelo de la Samake mucho tiempo después del accidente.

− Ya llegamos – avisó el ojiperla con sumo pesar, si era honesto, él hubiera deseado que el viaje de vuelta se alargara, todo con tal de poder estar así con Amy por más tiempo − ¿quieres esperar aquí a que traigan el paraguas? – preguntó deseando que la chica dijera que si

− No – susurró la chica, separándose con desgana del pecho de Neji – deberías ir a cambiarte – sugirió señalando la camisa manchada de lodo que tenía el pelilargo

− Tu también – le dijo al señalar el hecho de que, como Amy había viajado pegada a su pecho, la parte delantera de su vestido se había embarrado − ¿podrás correr? – preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la ojiverde, la puerta se abrió y ambos dejando las cosas en la camioneta salieron corriendo como lo hacían de pequeños, bajo la lluvia y disfrutando de la compañía mutua. Pero como toda carrera bajo la lluvia efectuada por una chica que tenía un vestido largo que pesaba por el efecto de la lluvia y que además tenía cierta tendencia a caerse en los momentos menos indicados, dicha carrera estaba destinada a un futuro desastroso y eso lo confirmó el hecho de que a medio camino Amy tropezara con los holanes de su vestido y cayera. Neji había intentado sujetarla pero el contrapeso le había ganado y gracias a la gravedad y a que el suelo en esa parte estaba desnivelado ambos jóvenes cayeron dando unas vueltas en el enlodado patio, al detenerse se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que habían quedado, Neji encima de Amy, ambos mirándose sin decir palabra, un silencio solo roto por sus respiraciones lentas y acompasadas – debemos entrar – le dijo a la chica bajo él al tiempo que se levantaba y la ayudaba a hacer lo mismo, ambos estaban apenados y en silencio y con paso apresurado recorrieron el camino a la cabaña

**Fin Flashback N x A**

− ¡Lo sabía! – Exclamó Chiie con entusiasmo – ambos se quieren

− Sabes que no es cierto – comentó la ojiverde sonrojándose y antes de que la ojiroja pudiera agregar algo más se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta

− ¿Terminaste Amy? – preguntó el ojiperla desde afuera de la habitación − ¿puedo pasar?

− Claro Neji – contestó Chiie antes de que Amy pudiera objetar u opinar (Chiie sabía que de todos modos no se negaría). El castaño entró a la habitación y las chicas salieron del lugar rápidamente, la bata de dormir de la peli naranja emitió un suave susurro al moverse a la par de los movimientos de la chica.

Ni siquiera habían pasado cinco minutos desde que las chicas habían salido para que en la habitación entrara un joven de ojos y cabellos azabaches, que con toda libertad se recostó en la cama tamaño matrimonio que el Hyuga compartía con la Samake

− ¿Y bien? – pregunto con curiosidad en la voz pero con un rostro imperturbable

− ¿Y bien qué? – cuestionó el castaño buscando ropa para cambiarse, ya que la que tenía puesta estaba llena de lodo

− Como que ¿y qué? – Le arremedó mientras estaba jugando con la rosa blanca que había tomado cuando se dirigía hacia la cama – quiero saber…

− No voy a contarte lo que paso en el pueblo – le cortó el ojiperla

− ¿Y no me vas a decir quién te golpeo tan fuerte? – pregunto el moreno señalando distraídamente la mejilla de Neji − ¡no me digas! – Se exaltó Itachi emocionado – le robaste un beso a Amy y ella te abofeteó – concluyó Itachi con una sonrisa triunfante

− Claro que no – exclamó con el entrecejo fruncido – fue Sabaku no Kankuro – escupió el nombre con sumo rencor, dejando al Uchiha sorprendido

− ¿Está aquí? – Cuestionó preocupado, no por él sino por Neji, sabia el pasado de su amigo y no quería que la historia se repitiera – dime que pasó – pidió suavemente. Neji supo que el azabache no le dejaría en paz hasta que le contara así que accedió

**Flashback**

Había dejado a Amy esperándolo carca del puesto de dangos, sabía que era peligroso para la cartera de la ojiverde pero tenía un asunto urgente que arreglar, así que poco importaba que la peli naranja terminara con las existencias del puesto. Él debía buscar a cierto chico al que detestaba desde su estancia en Oxford. Lo encontró coqueteando con la hija del dueño del puesto de flores, conociendo al Sabaku como lo conocía, estaba seguro de que solo quería usar a la pobre chica ilusa para una noche y ya. Caminó con pasos seguros pero contenidos, sabía que Kankuro era más grande que él, pero iba a dejar unas cosas en claro con él.

− Sabaku – llamó cuando llegó donde se encontraba el mencionado

− Hyuga – saludó afable como si fueran viejos amigos − ¿Dónde dejaste a la pequeña Amelia? – cuestionó con un tono de burla disfrazado de falsa cordialidad − ¿acaso la escondes de mi experiencia? – dijo la última palabra con doble intención, sabiendo que el menor entendería a que se refería

− Solo quiero dejar una cosa claro – le dijo tratando de ignorar sus comentarios – deja en paz a Amy o…

− ¿O qué? – le retó − ¿temes que pase lo mismo que con Sakura? – le picó. Neji apretó los labios en una línea tensa, el recuerdo de la traición de su ex novia Sakura Haruno aún le dolía, no porque amara a esa chica sino por su orgullo herido. Haberla encontrado en la cama con Kankuro a pocos días de haber anunciado su compromiso le había afectado, pero gracias al recuerdo de Amy lo había superado, y lo había superado por el simple hecho de saber que lo que le había atraído hacia la peli rosa habían sido sus ojos, se parecían a los de Amy, aunque los de la peli naranja estaban llenos de inocencia y los de la Haruno no

− Yo ya superé eso, Kankuro – le dijo Neji enojado

− Entonces no temas – dijo Kankuro agitando una mano para quitarle importancia al asunto que trataban – sabes que solo la quiero una noche, después puedes quedártela – comentó con crueldad hablando de la ojiverde como si fuera un simple objeto que ambos pudieran compartir. Este hecho molestó sobremanera al ojiperla que, en un arrebato de furia arremetió contra el mayor sin importarle estar en público o que el Sabaku tomara represalias, lo único que quería era alejar a Kankuro de la ojiverde que amaba. Con ese solo pensamiento en mente, Neji golpeo con todas sus fuerzas al mayor, pero este no se quedó con los brazos cruzados y le respondió el golpe al ojiperla. La pelea hubiese seguido más allá de un golpe para cada uno si no hubiera sido por varias personas que conocían al ojiperla y detuvieron a ambos jóvenes – vas a arrepentirte Hyuga – amenazó el Sabaku para después irse. Neji miró alejarse a Kankuro y disculpándose con las personas a su alrededor, se fue hacia donde había dejado a Amy, no sin antes comprar algo que justificara su ausencia

**Fin Flashback**

− Kankuro es un problema – comentó Itachi acariciando la rosa, imaginando que era su dulce Chiie − ¿Qué harás? – preguntó sin mirarlo. Neji no respondió, no sabía cómo alejar a Amy de Kankuro ya que si le decía de las intenciones del mayor para con ella, la peli naranja no le creería y se alejaría de él, lo cual sería peligroso. Mejor no le diría nada y la cuidaría muy de cerca – piénsalo – agregó Itachi dirigiéndose a la puerta al ver el mutismo del ojiperla – pero piénsalo rápido – y salió

-.-.-.-. En el comedor -.-.-.-.

Había dejado al ojiperla pensando en la mejor forma de proteger a la hija de Samake~san, pero darle una pequeña ayuda no era malo, después de todo él era un buen muchacho que ayudaba a sus amigos en sus problemas sentimentales, no por nada había ayudado al hijo de Shikaku-san a conquistar a esa extraña chica de cabello café y no por nada había ayudado a Gaara con Matsuri, él era un buen amigo y le diría a Amy que Neji ya había terminado de cambiarse, ella subiría y (esperaba) ambos se pondrían a hablar. El hecho de que eso significaría quedarse solo con Chiie era solo su recompensa por ser un buen muchacho

− Amy~sama – llamó el Uchiha al ver a la ojiverde platicando con su ojiroja en el sillón. Aunque ahora que las veía bien, podía ver algo decaída a la peli naranja y la veía estremecerse cada que un relámpago se hacía presente. La aludida levantó la vista al escuchar su nombre salir del moreno – creo que Neji quiere hablar contigo – bueno, una pequeña mentira para ayudar a su joven amigo perdido en el camino del amor no era mala. Amy se sonrojó al escuchar el mensaje pero aun así se alejó del contacto de su amiga y subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación donde se encontraba el castaño

**I x C**

− Le mentiste – le reclamó Chiie a Itachi cuando Amy se perdió de vista – Neji no quiere hablar con ella y se quedaran en un incómodo silencio

− Necesitan una ligera ayuda – le respondió con una ligera sonrisa adornando su pálido rostro – además, tu y yo debemos hablar – Chiie se acomodó en el sillón, sabía lo que vendría y para qué negarlo, lo había estado deseando desde que sus amigos habían llegado. Itachi se acercaba lentamente con movimientos semejantes a los de un felino rodeando a su indefensa presa – o tal vez hacer otra cosa – agregó mientras apoyaba una de sus rodillas a lado de las caderas de Chiie, y la aprisionaba entre su cuerpo y el sillón, acercó sus rostros quedando a un solo palmo de distancia, ambos sentían la respiración del otro directamente contra su rostro

− ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó la azabache en un tono inocente – dime Itachi – habló con una voz suave – vas a seguir viéndome y provocándome – las manos de Chiie viajaron hacia la espalda del Uchiha − ¿o vas a empezar a besarme?

− Interesante pregunta – el ojinegro fingió pensarlo – supongo que prefiero besarte – y después de decir esto, selló los labios de la pelinegro con los propios, moviéndolos con maestría y sonriendo internamente cuando sintió que Chiie le correspondía con energía y pasaba sus delicadas y femeninas manos por su fuerte y amplia espalda. Conforme el beso se volvía más y más apasionado, el aire se les escapaba de forma más rápida hasta que tuvieron que separarse.

− La detesto – comentó Chiie mientras Itachi recorría su cuello con dulces besos cargados de amor y deseo, logrando que el moreno parara y la viera con la duda pintada en su rostro – tu camisa – sonrió – tiene demasiados botones – ambos se rieron. El Uchiha volvió a besar los labios de la ojiroja mientras ella le quitaba la camisa a él con toda la rapidez que los botones le dejaban, arrojándola al suelo cuando pudo despojarlo de esa prenda desquiciante

− Deberíamos subir – sugirió el Uchiha cuando volvió a separarse de la Taruma en busca de aire – hay que continuar en privado – le dijo acariciándole el rostro con delicadeza y ayudándola a levantarse. Chiie no sabía a qué se refería Itachi con "continuar" pero lo que si sabía, era que realmente deseaba al Uchiha, aunque no lo reconocería en voz alta. La ojiroja tomo al ojinegro de la mano y lo jaló para que volviera a besarla. Así, separándose apenas para tomar un poco de aire, subieron las escaleras en dirección a la habitación del Uchiha

-.-.-.-. En un lugar en el bosque -.-.-.-.

− Al fin llegan – fue el saludo con el que Kankuro recibió a dos chicas que serían claves en su pequeña venganza – Bienvenidas, Sakura y Karin

− ¿Por qué nos llamaste con tanta urgencia Kankuro? – preguntó algo molesta la ojiverde. A pesar de odiar al Sabaku por ser el causante de que su compromiso con Neji se terminara, aun se mantenían en contacto por lo viejos tiempos – Está cayendo una tormenta ¿sabes?

− Bueno – les dijo despreocupado empezando a caminar hacia la sala de la casa que sus padres tenían en ese bosque – pensé que te interesaría conquistar de nuevo a Hyuga – al llegar a la sala las invitó a sentarse

− ¿Mi Neji~kun se encuentra aquí? – preguntó sorprendida la peli rosa recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Kankuro

− ¿Y yo que pinto aquí? – preguntó la de anteojos molesta, ya que al parecer se habían olvidado de ella

− La verdad no estoy seguro – comentó Kankuro y antes de que la pelirroja dijera algo agregó – pero si Hyuga está aquí estoy seguro de que Itachi también – Kankuro tentó a Karin, sabía que la chica estaba loca por Sasuke, pero ya que éste se encontraba en algún lugar perdido del amazonas cumpliendo su noble misión de dentista, Karin se había dedicado a perseguir al Uchiha mayor. Si es que lo que a ella se le daba era humillarse a sí misma, ahora que lo pensaba, eso se les daba bien a las dos

− ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? – preguntó la ojiverde, ya que al perecer la pelirroja se encontraba en su mundo, planeando su futura boda con el heredero Uchiha

− Es simple – les dijo Kankuro con una misteriosa sonrisa. Definitivamente sus planes se cumplirían y lograría su tan ansiada venganza contra Neji. Y los datos que había conseguido después de la pelea que tuvo con el ojiperla esa tarde en el pueblo le ayudarían mucho

-.-.-.-. En la habitación de Neji & Amy -.-.-.-.

Itachi le había dicho que Neji quería hablar con ella pero ¿y si no era cierto? Claro que el Uchiha no tenía motivos para mentirle. Y aun sabiendo eso, la peli naranja estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación que por testaruda compartía con el ojiperla. Estaba decidida a irse de esa habitación, pero definitivamente no ese día, la tormenta le recordaba a esa noche de hacía ya 13 años y lo que menos le apetecía era estar sola. Amy tocó suavemente la puerta

− ¿Puedo pasar Neji? – preguntó tímidamente. Había decidido llamar a la puerta para darle algo de privacidad al Hyuga, era como una pequeña forma de agradecerle el hecho de que ese día se había portado amablemente con ella

− Claro – contestó el castaño desde adentro. Amy abrió la puerta y entró

**N x A**

Neji tenía puesto un pantalón de pijama negro, pero no se había colocado la camisa, dejando a la vista su bien formado torso, Amy hizo todo lo posible para no ver al chico más de lo que la buena educación exigía pero sus ojos simplemente habían decidido desobedecerla. Neji había notado la inspección a la que lo sometía su pequeña zanahoria y no supo porque eso no lo incomodó, lentamente se fue acercando a Amy con el único propósito de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, ya que había notado a la chica un poco más pálida de lo normal y él intuía el porqué. Ya se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca y cuando él iba a hablar se escuchó un estruendo y en un segundo ya tenía a la ojiverde pegada a él

− Tengo miedo – susurró ella y Neji la entendía, después de todo él había visto lo mismo que ella esa noche

**Flashback**

Amy y Neji acababan de llegar al establo, de la casa de verano de la familia Samake estaban completamente empapados ya que habían seguido su paseo con esa tormenta. Neji había insistido en volver pero la ojiverde se había negado. El Hyuga se impuso cuando escuchó estornudar a su compañera, la cual solo tenía seis años. Neji había bajado de un salto y en ese momento ayudaba a bajarse a Amy. Mientras se dirigían hacia la casa a paso rápido (Neji se había quitado la camisa y se la había dado a Amy aunque estuviera empapada), pero al acercarse pudieron ver como los empleados iban y venían aprisa con grandes contenedores de agua

− ¿Dónde están los niños? – Takeshi Samake le preguntaba a una alterada mujer por el paradero de su hija y el hijo de uno de sus socios que se encontraba a su cuidado. Los niños se acercaron rápidamente y pudieron ver la causa del alboroto, la casa estaba completamente en llamas y todos luchaban contra el fuego − ¿pudieron salir? – Takeshi se encontraba desesperado, no solo no encontraban a su esposa, sino que ahora también su pequeña Amy y el pequeño Neji estaban perdidos

− ¡PAPÁ! – gritó la pequeña ojiverde corriendo hacia la casa, a pesar de que Neji la incitaba a quedarse lejos a una distancia segura. Al escuchar la voz de su hija, Takeshi volteó con rapidez y corrió hacia donde se encontraban los pequeños. Al llegar los abrazó fuertemente y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, ahora sus preocupaciones disminuían − ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está mamá? – cuando iba a responderle que todo se encontraba bien escuchó la voz de uno de sus empleados

− Samake~san – un hombre le llamaba, el aludido les pidió a los niños que se quedaran lejos de las llamas. En cuanto vio el semblante abatido de su empleado supo que una tragedia se acercaba. Cuando llegó, su empleado empezó a hablar – apagamos el fuego en el ala oeste pero… − en ese instante unos hombres sacaban envuelto en sabanas el cuerpo inerte de una persona en lo que se podía ver, era una camilla improvisada. Una mano quemada se deslizó desde el interior de las sabanas revelando la identidad del cadáver

− ¡MAMÁ! – gritó Amy al reconocer el anillo de brillantes que su madre siempre llevaba. Neji llegó corriendo hacia donde estaba su amiga, y la abrazó fuertemente apartando la mirada de su amiga y la propia, del cadáver de la señora Samake. La peli naranja lloraba sobre el pecho de Neji, que se encontraba cubierto con una de las frazadas que habían sido rescatadas del incendio

**Fin Flashback**

− No llores – pidió suavemente el castaño al notar las salinas gotas del líquido correr por su pecho descubierto – yo estoy aquí – suavemente puso sus manos en el mentón de la chica haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran.

Lentamente, como obedeciendo una señal que venía directo de sus corazones se fueron acercando hasta quedar separados por apenas milímetros, ambos sentían la respiración del otro en sus rostros, el cálido suspiro de sus almas en conjunto de sus vidas, y entonces en un instante, Neji salvó la distancia entre ambos y juntó sus cálidos labios con los suaves labios de Amy. Sus bocas se encontraron en un contacto íntimo, reconociéndose y bailando una danza que solo ellos escuchaban. La lengua de Neji pidió permiso para entrar en la boca de Amy y ella se lo concedió, ambas se encontraron y tímidamente se reconocieron como si fueran dos almas perdidas que al fin se encuentran. Cuando el aire les empezó a faltar se separaron, ambos con un sonrojo en las mejillas. La ojiverde se apoyó en el pecho del ojiperla y él apoyó su mentó en la cabeza de la chica

− Neji…

− Tranquila – le interrumpió. No quería escuchar a la ojiverde decirle que todo había sido un impulso por el momento – yo estoy aquí contigo − Y Amy se sintió segura por primera vez desde que la tormenta había empezado

**I x C**

Rojo y negro se miraban mientras en sus bocas se libraba una batalla entre sus lenguas, una queriendo dominar a la otra, sin importarles el aire que les faltaba o el frio que se colaba por las ventanas ligeramente abiertas de la habitación del moreno. Chiie se encontraba recostada en la cama de la habitación con Itachi encima de ella, los besos de su comadreja eran suaves, tiernos, parecía entregarse en cuerpo y alma en cada uno de ellos. La ojiroja llevó sus manos a la cabeza del moreno e introdujo los dedos entre sus cabellos para empujar suavemente la cabeza hacia ella. El Uchiha mantenía los codos apoyados en el colchón, evitando descargar su peso sobre el cuerpo que se encontraba bajo el suyo, aunque ejerciendo la presión necesaria en ella para que le sintiese

Apoyándose en sus rodillas y sin dejar de besar a la Taruma, Itachi llevó sus hábiles manos a la blusa de Chiie, la cual tenía 7 botones de presión. Liberó los tres de abajo y los tres de arriba, dejando cerrada la prenda solo por el botón de en medio. Acarició suavemente sus caderas y ante la nula resistencia de la pelinegra llevó una de sus manos hacia su pierna y la acarició suavemente, de los muslos hasta el tobillo y hacia arriba, repitiendo el recorrido pero esta vez dejando su mano en el pliegue de las rodillas de la chica. Cuando el aire les empezó a faltar, Itachi empezó un camino de suaves besos desde el cuello de Chiie hacia abajo, terminó de liberar la blusa de la chica y en un hábil movimiento (que demostraba una experiencia que Chiie quería ignorar por el momento), liberó los pechos de la chica de su sujetador,* besó el espacio que había entra ellos y siguió su recorrido hacia abajo, llegando al ombligo de la morena, el cual besó con la misma delicadeza que llevaban impresos sus otros besos. Cuando sus manos se dirigían al borde de la falda que la ojiroja tenía puesta…

− ¿Joven Uchiha? – preguntó amablemente el ama de llaves sobresaltando a ambos jóvenes. Itachi no temía por lo que pensaran de él, sino por la honra de su amada – le llaman por teléfono, dicen que es urgente

− Ya voy – contestó Itachi intentando regular su respiración – no te muevas – le susurró a Chiie soltándola y dándole un ligero beso en los labios – se dónde me quedé – y con rapidez se levantó y tomó la camisa de un pijama que tenía en el respaldo de una silla cercana y salió obligándose a no voltear atrás, ya que si lo hacia mandaría la llamada al diablo y volvería con su pequeña Chiie

Cuando Chiie escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, reaccionó y la sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas. Había estado a punto de… con Itachi… se levantó de la cama y cuando vio su sujetador y su blusa en el suelo el sonrojo que tenia se hizo aún más violento. Se vistió rapidez pasmosa y (vigilando que nadie la viera) salió de la habitación del Uchiha para enterrarse en las profundidades de sus sabanas, para probablemente no salir jamás

-.-.-.-. En el piso de abajo -.-.-.-.

− ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? Habla Itachi Uchiha – habló el moreno con prisa, tenía una poderosa razón para volver rápidamente a su habitación

− ¡Itachi~lindo! − ¡oh no! Él conocía esa fastidiosa y empalagosa voz − ¡Qué malo eres! – Reclamó la voz del teléfono – irte al bosque sin mí – podía imaginar el puchero que la chica estaría haciendo

− Karin – saludó fríamente el moreno − ¿Cómo te enteraste de este número?

− ¡YO LO SE TODO DE TI AMOR MIO! – Itachi tuvo que apartar el teléfono de su oreja por miedo a quedarse sordo. Claro que la chica sabía todo de él, el acoso y el espionaje era lo suyo – quiero verte y… ¿Qué es ese ruido? – Sí, el Uchiha había recurrido al viejo y desgastado truco de la envoltura de caramelo, la idea le vino al notar que había una envoltura en la mesa del teléfono, iba a usarla para intentar hacer origami tal y como Konan le había enseñado pero esa situación ameritaba el sacrificio

− Lo siento Karin – la sonrisa arrogante que adornaba su rostro decía todo lo contrario – la lluvia debe afectar la comunicación

− Pero…

− Estoy en un túnel

− Pero…

…

El Uchiha había colgado. ¡¿Pero que le pasaba a Karin? Ella estaba loca por su Otōto y cuando se enteró que éste se iba a la selva amazónica para una campaña de salud bucal debió irse a intentar que una serpiente gigante se la comiera, no quedarse y fastidiarlo a él. Suspiró frustrado, pero la sonrisa volvió a su rostro al recodar lo que le esperaba en su habitación. Itachi subió las escaleras de dos en dos y al llegar a su cuarto abrió la puerta lentamente pero se llevó una gran decepción al verlo vacío. Suspiró de nuevo. Chiie se había arrepentido. No se lo reprocharía ya que la entendía, y además le daba oportunidades de sonrojarla y conquistarla al mismo tiempo. Sin duda amaba la idea que había tenido Azano~san de haberle pedido ayuda para "educar" a su hija…

-.-.-.-. En casa de Kankuro -.-.-.-.

− Voy a reconquistarlo Karin – le aseguraba Sakura a la mencionada mientras ambas se acomodaban en la habitación que compartirían en casa del Sabaku mayor – sé que Neji aún me ama

− También Itachi me ama – aportó la pelirroja – solo que aún no lo acepta – y con una sonrisa cómplice, ambas se fueron a dormir, conscientes de que esos días serían sus únicas oportunidades para que Sakura reconquistara a Neji y para que Karin se ganara el corazón de Itachi. Y por ellas que lo conseguirían

* * *

><p>¿Review's? ¡Chiie no me odies por cortarte el Lemmon! Es que mi Itachi interno malo (el posesivo), no logró dominar esta vez a mi Itachi interno bueno (el moralista recatado) próxima actualización: viernes 11 de Noviembre<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Kishimoto~sama, a excepción de Chiie Taruma, que es propiedad de Marisol y Amelia Samake es propiedad de Angelica

**Advertencias:** Si eres fan del Yaoi, aquí no lo vas a encontrar, dirígete a otro de mis fanfics, exceso de miel, y creo que es todo

**Aclaraciones:** ¡Chiie tiene los ojos rojos! Se me había pasado ese dato, así que cuando lean algo sobre una ojiroja, es Chiie

Diálogos

_Pensamientos_

GRITOS énfasis

**I x C** Momentos ItaChiie

**N x A** Momentos NejiAmy

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo V. Mentiras. Destrozando la inocencia<strong>

Tensión. Eso es lo único que se sentía en las habitaciones de aquella solitaria casa en el bosque, los cuatro jóvenes que se veían forzados a convivir durante algunas semanas (que a las dos chicas se les hacían eternas), no se hablaban más de lo estrictamente necesario, y no era porque los chicos no lo intentaran, si no por el hecho de que las chicas huían de ellos como si fueran psicópatas asesinos, y los chicos les daban su espacio a ambas (espacio que Itachi rompía cuando le robaba besos a Chiie en la cocina o la escalera; y Amy lo rompía cuando se le pegaba como chinche a Neji en las noches). Al parecer Neji tenía estrellas de la buena fortuna, ya que ese año las lluvias nocturnas no habían dado tregua en esos días, el ojiperla no podía negar que le hubiese encantado volver a besar a su pequeña zanahoria, pero ella lo evitaba y para cuando él se despertaba (a las 7 am para sus ejercicios matutino ¡hay que conservar el cuerpo de infarto!) Amy ya no estaba, y durante todo el día, la pobre ojiverde luchaba para no dormirse en la sala o en el comedor (al Hyuga se le hacía muy tierno ver como la Samake se tallaba los ojos o parpadeaba como búho intentado alejar el sueño de su cuerpo)

En ese momento, las dos parejas se encontraban en el salón de la cabaña en mesas separadas, y en estas se encontraban los diferentes documentos de las empresas Taruma y Samake respectivamente

− ¿Para qué tengo que concertar una cita con el contador cada mes? – cuestionó Chiie a Itachi mientras trataba de alejarse lo más posible del azabache, sin lograrlo, y que éste aprovechaba la mesa para acariciar con delicadeza la parte de la pierna de la ojiroja que dejaba libre la abertura de su Kimono

− Par que te entregue el reporte de pérdidas y ganancias – contestó el Uchiha sin dejar su acción.

− Que fastidio – resopló la pelinegra y sin que su compañero se diera cuenta tomó un cortaplumas que se encontraba en la mesa y con delicadeza y agilidad dirigió su mano hacia la que el Uchiha tenía en su pierna – sigue si no quieres tener manos – le susurró apretando un poco el objeto contra el dorso de la mano del pelilargo

− Estas un poco irritable – le susurró al oído − ¿quieres que te ayude a relajarte? – sugirió con voz sugestiva recordándole lo que casi ocurría hacia unos días

− ¿Por qué no aceptar un pagare para garantizar el pago de una deuda Neji? – preguntó Amy con voz baja tratando de no mirar al ojiperla atrayendo la atención de ambos pelinegros − ¿no es eso mejor que el hecho de que no te paguen?

− Porque no siempre lo pagan cuando es – explicó el ojiperla tratando de conseguir la mirada de la ojiverde – y porque a veces pagan una fracción cuando se vence – explicó. Neji quería que Amy se desempeñara lo mejor posible frente a su padre y a todos esos monstruos de la comisión de empresarios que estarían pisándole los talones en espera de una equivocación

− Esta bien – concedió la chica. Amy miró el reloj de pared que había en la habitación, faltaban menos de dos segundos para que el ama de llaves anunciara que la comida estaba lista y eso la liberaría de la cercanía del castaño. Como si de una melodía celestial se tratase, los pasos del ama de llaves no tardaron en hacerse oír en el penetrante ruido en el que la cabaña se sumergía solo cuando los jóvenes se encargaban del asunto que los tenía allí.

− La comida está servida – anunció al entrar en la habitación. Los jóvenes se levantaron y acomodando los papeles se disponían a ir a limpiarse para comer cuando la voz de la empleada se escuchó de nuevo – Srita. Samake le llaman por teléfono – y le extendió el aparato que ninguno había notado que llevaba entre las manos. Disculpándose con los demás, la peli naranja fue a la salita para encontrar algo de privacidad y con dudas de quien sería contestó

− ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? Habla Amy Samake – saludó cortésmente la ojiverde

− Que gusto oírte Amy – habló la voz al otro lado del teléfono – hace días que no se de ti – reprochó suavemente – quiero verte, te extraño

− Yo… me gustaría verte también Kankuro – contestó la peli naranja sinceramente

− Veámonos – propuso el mayor. Él sabía que la menor tendría esa maravillosa idea – hoy en el pueblo

− No puedo – Amy intentaba zafarse, la verdad había dicho aquello para que el chico no se sintiera mal

− Pero debo decirte algo importante – improvisó Kankuro, dispuesto a jugar todo por su venganza – es sobre Neji – Kankuro sacó a relucir sus habilidades histriónicas – me preocupa que estés sola con él – dudó – es peligroso

− ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó la chica, dudando ¿Neji peligroso? ¡Pero si era más noble que un osito de peluche!

− Estudié con él, Amy – interrumpió sus pensamientos Kankuro, como si los hubiera leído – pero no puedo decírtelo por teléfono – y arriesgándose un poco, añadió – frente al puesto de flores, si no vas iré por ti a la casa de Neji, sé que estás ahí

− Está bien – concedió la ojiverde – te veré ahí a las… − miró el reloj de pared – ¿te parece bien a las 6?

− Perfecto – y aunque la chica no podía verlo, Kankuro esbozó una sonrisa desagradable, tétrica, maliciosa – esperaré ansioso verte

− Esta bien – Amy suspiró – adiós – y si esperar a oír la contestación del otro lado de la línea, colgó. Amy no había querido decir eso, pero le pareció descortés negarse ante alguien que era tan amable como el mayor

-.-.-.-. En el comedor -.-.-.-.

Chiie y los chicos estaban esperando a Amy para comer y al llegar ella la comida fue servida. La tensión seguía en el ambiente, pero Chiie podía notar algo extraño es su mejor amiga, podía notarla pensativa, como si algo la preocupara y eso era extraño, por lo general a Amy no le preocupaban muchas cosas ya que era una chica con una mente muy ordenada

− Iré al pueblo – comentó… Neji y en ese momento Amy perdió el color, ahora se le haría difícil estar en el pueblo y no encontrarse con el ojiperla − ¿alguien más va a ir? – Preguntó, con la esperanza interna de que Amy quisiera acompañarlo, pero sus esperanzas se fueron al recibir el silencio de la mesa – me iré a las cinco − Y después de ese momento ya no se volvió a hablar más

-.-.-.-. A las cinco -.-.-.-.

Neji se encontraba ya en la camioneta que lo llevaría al pueblo, necesitaba finalizar un asunto de su pasado para poder vivir su presente (y esperaba el futuro) con Amy, al recordar la razón que lo llevaba al pueblo ese día que pronosticaba tormenta (no se enojaba ya que así Amy se le pegaría en la noche), no podía evitar crispar los puños de ira

**Flashback**

Neji se encontraba en el sillón de la sala a un lado del teléfono, el día anterior se había encontrado con Kankuro en el pueblo y no pudo evitar el golpear a ese bastardo al que tanto odiaba, si tan solo se atreviera a decirle todo a Amy y tener la certeza de que ella le creería. Pero no podía pedir eso ya que su comportamiento con ella había sido por demás reprochable, se había comportado como un idiota grosero con ella y debido a eso su credibilidad (estaba seguro) se vería comprometida al decirle la verdad. En ese instante el teléfono sonó interrumpiendo los pensamientos del Hyuga

− ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? Habla Neji Hyuga – contestó el castaño con patente aburrimiento en la voz

− Neji – habló la voz al otro lado de la línea. Era una voz baja y susurrante, como si tuviera miedo de la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea – soy yo, Sakura – la voz de la ojiverde se encontraba quebradiza – hace mucho que no se de ti y…

− Sakura – la cortó el chico – si no sabes de mi es porque yo no quiero saber de ti – espetó cortante. Sabía que la educación exigía cordialidad con las mujeres pero con ella simplemente ignoraba los convencionalismos − ¿Quién te dio este número? – exigió

− Eso no es importante – contestó la chica con fuerza en la voz – quiero hablar contigo – continuó – quiero explicarte…

− ¿Explicarme qué Sakura? – casi gritó Neji, pero absteniéndose de hacerlo, ya que no deseaba que alguien escuchara – lo que vi no tiene explicación

− Tú aun me amas – aseguró – y si no quieres que esa zorrita que está en tu casa me oiga – amenazó. Neji se molestó mucho con la palabra que la peli rosa eligió para referirse a su zanahoria,* si de zorras hablaban, el ojiperla tenía demasiado claro quien se ganaba ese apodo – tenemos que hablar

− No vas a chantajearme Sakura

− Tengo tus cartas – le cortó la chica – y si recuerdas no están fechadas – continuó, haciendo que el chico apretara con fuerzas el aparato que tenía entre sus manos – en el pueblo a las 5:30, en dos días – exigió – si no llegas iré a verte – y sin esperar contestación, colgó

Neji colgó como un autómata, y al entender todo, la frustración y la ira que deseaba descargar contra la peli rosa y que por caballero no hacía, fue descargada al momento de que el ojiperla había visto un jarrón y con agilidad, lo lanzó hacia la pared rompiéndose en mil pedazos

**Fin Flashback**

Y ahí se encontraba, camino al pueblo para encontrarse con una de las personas a la que menos quería ver, pero tenía muy claro que si no iba Sakura se presentaría en su casa y le haría pasar un muy mal rato a su ojiverde

-.-.-.-. En la cabaña -.-.-.-.

Amy se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose para acudir al encuentro con Kankuro, habia elegido ponerse su kimono favorito, era verde oscuro con estampado de estrellas, el obi en un tono más claro y llevaría el cabello recogido en un moño, la última vez que fue al pueblo se habia emocionado tanto que de correr su cabello se habia enredado por llevarlo suelto, así que era mejor prevenir. Miró el reloj de pared que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta y se sorprendió, faltaban diez minutos para las seis, terminó de peinarse, tomó su bolso y salió corriendo

**I x C**

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿En qué momento Itachi la había seducido? ¿Por qué demonios se había dejado arrastrar? ¿Por qué justo en su habitación? ¿Por qué se preguntaba esto y no se concentraba en los besos de Itachi? ¿O en las manos maestras que recorrían su cuerpo con delicadeza? Y siguiendo sus instintos la ojiroja llevó sus manos al pecho descubierto del ojinegro, y empezó a recorrerlo dejando sus manos en los amplios hombros del pelilargo. Itachi llevó sus labios al cuello de Chiie mientras que sus manos se dedicaban a soltar el obi del curioso Kimono que la chica llevaba (negro con estampados de nubes rojas y el obi de un rojo oscuro), el obi fue rápidamente retirado del cuerpo de la pelinegro. Itachi entreabrió lentamente el kimono de su chica y sus manos se colaron solas en el interior

- ¿Chiie? - preguntaba Amy desde afuera acompañando su voz con ligeros toques en la puerta - ¿estás ahí?

- ¿Pasa algo Amy? - contestó la ojiroja antes de que a su amiga se le ocurriera entrar, Itachi se deleitaba con el cuello de la pelinegro mientras esperaba que la atención de ésta volviera a pertenecerle - ¿me... me necesitabas? - habló con voz entrecortada. Los besos del Uchiha le desordenaban los pensamientos

- No - contestó la peli naranja desde el otro lado - ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó al notar la voz entrecortada de su amiga - ¿te sientes bien?

- ¡SI! - gritó la chica sin poder evitarlo cuando el Uchiha acarició con sus manos uno de sus pezones - es... estoy bien Amy - tomó aire - ¿necesitabas algo?

- Es que voy a salir - avisó con miedo - voy al pueblo, no tardo - añadió para que su amiga no se preocupara

- No te preocupes - Chiie mordió sus labios, Itachi besaba su ombligo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus muslos - vuelve antes de la cena - pidió con voz ahogada

- Esta bien -accedió la chica, aun preocupada por la salud de su amiga- ¿segura que estas bien?

- Si pequeña - aseguró - Adiós - y esperó a que los pasos de Amy se dejaran de escuchar para soltar (en voz baja por si Amy aún seguía cerca) todos los gemidos que había reprimido

- Vaya interrupción - soltó el Uchiha mientras besaba de nuevo a Chiie en los labios para callar sus reclamos y continuó con las suaves caricias. Esa prometía ser una noche muy interesante

-.-.-.-. En el pueblo -.-.-.-.

Neji se encontraba viendo directamente el perfil derecho de la fuente que había justo en el centro del pequeño pueblo, esperando a cierta molestia rosa con la cual cruzaría unas cuantas palabras. Claro si es que ella llegaba, porque lo tenía esperando desde hacía cuarenta minutos, eran exactamente las 6:10 y ella no se dignaba a aparecer

- Neji - lo llamó una voz tímida a su espalda y él no tuvo problema para reconocerla. Esa voz lo había torturado durante mucho tiempo - Acudiste

- No tuve más opción - contestó sin mirarla y cruzándose de brazos. Sus duras (pero ciertas) palabras calaron hondo en el corazón de la ojiverde que no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas silenciosas - ¿y bien? ¿Qué tenías que decir? - le apresuró el castaño. El viento empezaba a soplar con insistencia y le provocaba un mal presentimiento, quería volver cuanto antes con Amy...

-.-.-.-. Frente al puesto de flores -.-.-.-

- Kankuro - llamó la peli naranja al castaño que se encontraba de espaldas a ella

- ¡AMY! - gritó el chico al voltearse y verla - me alegra que vinieras - y sepultándola en un abrazo, impidió que la chica viera su sonrisa, la cual era diferente a todas. Era una sonrisa inyectada en maldad - temía que...

- No tengo mucho tiempo Kankuro - interrumpió la menor cortésmente - dijiste que tenías algo que decirme

- Si - habló el mayor soltándola de su abrazo pero reteniendo con delicadeza una de sus manos - Tengo miedo de dejarte sola con Neji

- ¿Por qué?

- Escucha - pidió el mayor - Hace unos años Neji y yo estudiábamos juntos en Oxford - hizo una pausa como si le costara seguir con el relato - él estaba comprometido con una chica llamada Sakura Haruno, una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes - Amy se sorprendió ¿Neji comprometido? - A los pocos días de anunciar el compromiso ella... - Kankuro titubeó disfrutando por adelantado la sensación de triunfo - Ella lo encontró en la cama con otra chica

- ¿Qué? - cuestionó la ojiverde - es imposible - negó - Neji jamás haría algo así - aseguró

- Yo estaba con Sakura en ese momento Amy - le dijo el Sabaku - no tengo porqué mentirte - terminó el mayor. Amy bajó la mirada al tiempo que sus ojos se cristalizaban, signo inequívoco de las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de ellos. No era cierto, no podía ser cierto

- Debo irme - y sin esperar respuesta se soltó y salió corriendo. Kankuro maldijo por lo bajo, eso no era parte de su plan, ahora solo esperaba que Sakura cumpliera su parte o todo habría sido en vano...

* * *

><p>Amy corría por las calles de aquel pequeño pueblo, las lágrimas bajaban lentamente de sus ojos impidiéndole la correcta visibilidad, cuando las lágrimas le impedían del todo la visión paró dándose cuenta de que había llegado a la fuente que se encontraba en el centro del pueblo y tenía una perfecta visibilidad del perfil izquierdo de la misma, era hermosa. Pero lo que realmente atrapaba la atención de la peli naranja eran las dos siluetas que se encontraban justo del otro lado de la misma. Una chica de piel pálida y cabello rosa besando a... a Neji y él no parecía resistirse mucho. Las lágrimas se agolparon más fuerte y ella solo corrió en la dirección de la que habia llegado. De lo que no se percató fue que Neji la había visto<p>

Kankuro se encontraba más que molesto, se había tomado tantas molestias en convencer a la tonta de Amelia de que Neji era un bastardo sin corazón y ¿qué hacía ella? salir corriendo como idiota, en vez de quedarse ahí para que él la consolara y entre una cosa y otra él se la llevaría a su casa y ahí su venganza estaría completa. De nada había servido el darles el día libre a sus empleados, decirles a sus hermanos que necesitaba la casa libre y pagarles un buen hotel a Sakura y Karin. Mientras Kankuro imaginaba todo lo que podría haber pasado, de repente sintió un golpe en su espalda y al girarse pudo ver que quien lo había golpeado no era otra persona que la llorosa Amelia Samake. Su suerte cambiaba

- No llores más - pidió con suavidad al tiempo que tomaba de nuevo la mano de la peli naranja - no debí decirte nada Amy - al ver que ella no se calmaba y por lo tanto estaba completamente distraída, rodeó su estrecha cintura con una de sus brazos y empezó a caminar rumbo a su auto - Vamos - y sin que la chica pudiera negarse (que estaba muy dolida pensando en Neji como para darse cuenta de algo) Kankuro la subió a su auto para después, arrancar e irse a su casa, esa noche él cumpliría su tan esperada venganza

-.-.-.-. En la fuente -.-.-.-.

Sakura le había dicho que lo sentía mucho, que había sido una estúpida (y no la contradecía), pero que también estaba arrepentida y que sobre todo, aun lo amaba. ¿Es que ella no podía entender que él no la amaba? ¿Su cerebro no quería entenderlo? Por más que se lo había dicho de la forma más respetuosa posible, ella insistía en que aún podían estar juntos y que tenían que rescatar su amor. El castaño ya se esperaba esa conversación, lo que no se esperaba era que la peli rosa, aprovechando un descuido lo hubiese tomado del rostro y plantado un beso feroz y demandante al cual él no correspondía. A punto estaba de empujar a la chica cuando sus ojos captaron una silueta que para él era inconfundible. Amy lo había visto y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, ella solo había dado media vuelta y salido corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, así que sin delicadeza apartó a la Haruno de sí

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - le preguntó enojado - No vuelvas a besarme

- No te negaste - le retó ella

- Eres despreciable Sakura - le dijo él con ira contenida - No vuelvas a acercarte a mí - y sin agregar más, se dio vuelta alejándose de la peli rosa para buscar a su pequeña zanahoria, sentía una opresión extraña en el pecho y no le gustaba, era como si el viento anunciara una inminente desgracia

-.-.-.-. En la cabaña -.-.-.-.

**I x C**

- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó el Uchiha parando en sus besos y caricias para mirar con seriedad a Chiie

- Debiste preguntarlo antes - contestó la ojiroja con la respiración acelerada, refiriéndose al hecho de que la camisa y los pantalones del Uchiha se encontraban en el suelo de la habitación siendo acompañados del kimono y el obi de la Taruma - es algo tarde para preguntar

- Hablo enserio Chiie - le dijo. De repente la voz del Uchiha adoptó un tono extremadamente dulce - tu primera vez debería ser más especial

- ¿Mi primera vez? - cuestionó la ojiroja con una sonrisa ante la certeza del mayor. Se le acababa de ocurrir una pequeña broma para que en el futuro, el Uchiha no asegurara cosas que probablemente no eran ciertas (aunque en su caso sí que lo era, porque el Uchiha sería su primera vez) - He tenido algunos novios Itachi - aseguró la chica. Si Chiie esperaba una reacción de enfado de parte del Uchiha quedó muy decepcionada

- Entonces - susurró el moreno en su oreja con voz incitante al tiempo que continuaba con sus caricias - sea o no tu primera vez - le decía mientras la besaba lentamente en cada rincón a su paso - conmigo sentirás que lo fue - y la besó en los labios, aumentando el ritmo de sus caricias. Chiie subió una de sus piernas y con esa acción rozó una parte muy curiosa de la anatomía de su Uchiha. No se apresuraría, después de todo, la noche era joven y ellos también

-.-.-.-. En casa de Kankuro -.-.-.-.

Amy se encontraba en el sillón de una linda y cálida sala mientras Kankuro le preparaba un té, la imagen de Neji besando a esa chica se colaba cada que cerraba sus ojos y la hacía derramar aún más lágrimas

- Cálmate - pidió suavemente Kankuro entregándole el té a la chica, quien lo aceptó - no llores - aprovechando el dolor de la ojiverde, se sentó junto a ella, más cerca de lo que el decoro permitía y pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella, al sentir la suavidad del cuello de la menor, Kankuro lentamente deslizó su mano hacia abajo con delicadeza, bajando en el proceso la manga del kimono que la chica lucía

- Kankuro - susurró Amy, tensando los músculos y volteando a verlo al sentir la acción del mayor - ¿Qué haces?

- Creo que es hora Amy

- ¿Hora? - preguntó dudosa

- Si - Kankuro sonrió, pero Amy no vio en esa sonrisa nada de la calidez que tenían las que le había dedicado antes - Hora de que yo obtenga de ti, lo que Neji obtiene todas las noches - la chica no entendía ¿obtener? Kankuro se le estaba acercando y en un fugaz movimiento atrapó sus labios en un beso brusco y sin sentimientos. Amy tiró la aza de té al tiempo que luchaba por liberarse de Kankuro, pero por más que golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, no lograba que la soltara. Sabaku poco a poco y contra la voluntad de la chica, la fue recostando en el sillón en el que se encontraban, dejó de besar los labios de ella para pasar a su cuello mientras que con una mano la sujetaba y la otra se dedicaba a quitar el obi del kimono

- ¡BASTA! - exigió la chica cuando sus labios fueron liberados - ¡DEJAME! - gritó mientras las lágrimas de miedo surgían de sus ojos esmeralda - ¡AYUDA! - gritó con la desesperación tiñendo su voz. No podía creerlo, no podía estar pasando, debía ser una cruel broma

- Nadie va a ayudarte - aclaró el chico al tiempo que se subía encima de ella, dejando su frágil cuerpo entra sus piernas y él se quitaba de un rápido movimiento al camisa - así que no te resistas - y en un movimiento brusco, tomó el Kimono de la chica e intentó jalarlo, pero Amy lo impidió logrando que este se desgarrara. Kankuro frustrado golpeó con fuerza la mejilla de la chica, rompiéndole el labio inferior (1), lo que Kankuro no había previsto fue que, al haber dejado a Amy en medio de sus piernas, en un movimiento ágil de su parte, lo que demostraba su desesperación (porque Amy sólo era ágil cuando estaba desesperada) una patada fue dirigida a su entrepierna.

Amy aprovechó la distracción del mayor para empujarlo y levantarse del mueble, para salir corriendo, su destrozado Kimono le dificultaba las cosas pero aun así, llegó a la puerta de entrada y la giró descubriendo que se encontraba con el cerrojo puesto, el pánico casi la paraliza de no ser por que escuchó al mayor reponerse y en una inspección rápida encontró lo que parecía la cocina y sujetando con fuerza su kimono corrió hasta ahí encontrando lo que parecía ser, la puerta trasera, llegó a ella y abrió... Amy salió a lo que parecía el patio trasero y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello

-.-.-.-. En la cabaña -.-.-.-.

Neji acababa de llegar, estaba preocupado ya que no había podido dar con Amy en el pueblo, se encontró con el chofer y le dijo que ella no había llegado así que se dedicó a buscarla, pero la noche ya había caído y al no encontrarla ni él ni el chofer decidió volver, tal vez la chica había decidido irse caminando

- ¿Y Amy? - preguntó el castaño apenas había visto acercarse al ama de llaves - ¿se encuentra en su cuarto?

- No joven - le respondió la mujer asustada, el ojiperla se veía nervioso - la señorita Samake salió al pueblo y no ha vuelto - Neji no esperó a que la mujer dijera nada más y con la rapidez que le confería el miedo por su amada, corrió de nuevo a su automóvil para buscarla, no sabía por qué pero en medio del miedo... Neji recordó la historia de la bella Perséfone y su corazón se oprimió, algo le decía que Amy se encontraba en la misma situación, esperaba estar equivocado

-.-.-.-. Con Amy -.-.-.-.

Ella corría con todas sus fuerzas, mientras las lágrimas de dolor y miedo bañaban su mirada. Amy calculaba que podía llegar al camino y pedir ayuda, pero con lo que no contó fue con el hecho de que en un bosque, los animales acostumbran a formar sus madrigueras y fue con una de ellas que la peli naranja tropezó y cayó lastimando su tobillo. Antes de que ella pudiera levantarse, sintió un brusco tirón en su cabello y en un parpadeo, su espalda sufrió un golpe contra el duro suelo enlodado y al abrir los ojos (que cerró por el dolor en su tobillo y para intentar controlar el flujo de lágrimas), pudo ver a Kankuro encima de ella con una sonrisa demente

- Ahora no te vas a escapar - sentenció el mayor. Amy no quería rendirse y al voltear su rostro pudo ver lo que probablemente sería su única salvación. Tomó una piedra que estaba a su lado, pero con lo que no contó fue con el hecho de que al querer golpear al mayor, éste movió su rostro, terminando por impactar su arma improvisada contra la mejilla del Sabaku ocasionando una ligera herida - ¡serás maldita! - y en un arranque de furia, Kankuro tomó a Amy del cabello y golpeó su cabeza contra el duro suelo. Lo último que ella supo fue que sintió un inmenso dolor y después sólo oscuridad. No sabría jamás que Kankuro llevó a cabo su venganza, incluso con ella inconsciente...

* * *

><p>Está bien, debí entregarlo ayer, pero mi computadora se puso tonta y eliminó todos los documentos de Word, incluyendo este capítulo, así que lo reescribí. Creo que fui muy cruel con Amy, pero fue porque en la mañana de ayer estaba lloviendo y me molesté con un tipo que con su auto me mojó los pies cuando iba a la escuela.<p>

(1) Los golpes fuertes si pueden romper los labios, una vez una niña me cacheteó y me rompió el labio

*Zanahoria porque Amy tiene el cabello naranja y me recordó a esos vegetales. Además, cuando vi una imagen de ella por primera vez, estaba comiendo ensalada de zanahorias ¿coincidencia o destino?

Próxima actualización: No estoy segura, pero creo que será el viernes que viene, si no actualizo el viernes puede ser por:

a) Angelica se ha enfurecido, ha averiguado donde vivo y me ha asesinado

b) Mi computadora volvió a ponerse tonta

c) Estoy lavando ropa que no lavaré el sábado por que ese día iré a ver Amanecer

¿Review's?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer:**La mayoría de los personajes son de Kishimoto~sama, a excepción de Chiie Taruma que es propiedad de Marisol Rodríguez, Amelia Samake es propiedad de Angelica Chávez y Azumi Furukawa es de mi propiedad

**Advertencias:** Si eres fan del Yaoi, aquí no lo vas a encontrar, dirígete a otro de mis fanfics, exceso de miel, y creo que es todo

**Aclaraciones:** ¡Chiie tiene los ojos rojos! Se me había pasado ese dato, así que cuando lean algo sobre una ojiroja, es Chiie. Entre Paris y Tokio hay 8 horas de diferencia (si en Tokio son las 2 pm en Paris son las 10 pm) además hoy se incorpora Azumi Furukawa mi Oc, ojos lilas y cabello café

Diálogos _Pensamientos_

GRITOS

Énfasis

**/**_**Voces lejanas/**_

*Onomatopeyas*

**I x C** Momentos ItaChiie

**N x A** Momentos NejiAmy

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI. Regreso. Conquistándote de nuevo<strong>

-.-.-.-. En Paris -.-.-.-.

Eran las ocho de la mañana en la ciudad del amor, dos jóvenes se encontraban dormidos, o al menos uno de ellos lo estaba, y esa era la más joven representante de la moda japonesa en la semana de la moda parisina: Azumi Furukawa. Ella se encontraba cómodamente dormida en el pecho de su novio: Shikamaru Nara, el cual se encontraba despierto desde hacía más de una hora

*Ring* *Ring*

− Azumi levántate – pidió el castaño empujando a la chica levemente – se te hará tarde – advirtió – Todos los días me tienes haciéndola de despertador e incluso me levanto antes de que éste suene – le dijo a la chica que aun medio dormida se abrazaba a él con más fuerza – ni siquiera me dan ganas de levantarme para apagarlo, pero no puedo soportar ese estúpido "ring" "ring" por siempre – reclamó a la aún dormida chica – pensar en esto es muy problemático (1) y lo es más si tú no te despiertas

− Es muy temprano~ − canturreó ella – ayer casi no dormí – le dijo levantándose ligeramente pero sin dejar de abrazar a su novio – los desfiles me dejan sin fuerzas

− Pero alégrate – le dijo separándose de ella para ir a apagar el despertador que no había dejado de sonar en un solo instante mientras que la chica lo miraba desde la cama, aun reacia a levantarse – después de ésta semana no hay otro evento de esta magnitud hasta el próximo otoño – y le obsequió una sonrisa floja

− Claaaaaro – la chica vaciló y miró hacia otro lado incómoda

− No vamos a ir a otro evento ¿cierto? – preguntó él mirándola severamente, ella sólo bajó la mirada y empezó a jugar con sus dedos de forma tímida − ¿Cuándo, dónde y por qué? – cuestionó resignado

− En verano – admitió ella apenada – es para una nueva colección de Oscar de la Renta… − Azumi guardó silencio, sabía que a Shikamaru no le gustaban esos eventos (a ella tampoco pero le gustaba diseñar y los eventos sociales venían en el paquete) – en Nueva York y… ¡TE JURO QUE SON SOLO UNOS DIAS! – gritó para convencer a su problemático novio

− Si quieres ir – contestó él con patente aburrimiento en la voz – iremos – declaró – pero… − puntualizó alzando un dedo de forma severa – en este diciembre iremos a donde yo diga

− ¡ESTÁ BIEN! – aceptó ella feliz para después arrepentirse internamente, conociendo a Shikamaru, no quería ni imaginar a donde irían – este… ¿A dónde iremos?

− Pues – vaciló él, buscando algo en el cajón de la mesita de noche, dejando que la chica viera la espalda de la linda pijama que le habia obsequiado y que ella estaba muy feliz de que él usara – aquí – contestó mostrándole unos pasajes de avión – ahora levántate – pidió él acercándose y depositando un beso en la frente de su amada – prepararé el desayuno mientras te vistes

− Vale – contestó ella distraída – Konoha… − susurró ella cuando su novio se perdió de vista con rumbo a la cocina

-.-.-.-. En el bosque cerca de Konoha (es media noche) -.-.-.-.

− _Gritos… ¿Quién grita? − __**/¿Qué le hiciste? ¿De qué hablas chico? Amy, ¿Dónde está?/ **__− ¿Quién pregunta por mí? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué está oscuro?_ – Pensaba Amy mientras lentamente abría sus ojos, la cabeza le dolía y sentía algo así como una sábana encima de ella así que rápidamente se la quitó − ¿Qué pasó? − En ese momento, a los pies de la cama en la que se encontraba, la ojiverde pudo ver su Kimono favorito destrozado, las lágrimas desbordaron de sus ojos esmeralda mientras rogaba a alguien para que le dijera que era solo una cruel broma o un mal sueño del que se despertaría en brazos de Neji − _**/No voy a preguntarlo de nuevo Kankuro ¿Dónde está Amy?/**_¿Neji? ¿Kankuro? – no recordaba casi nada, solo se acordaba de haber visto a Neji besando a una chica y después Kankuro la llevó a su casa y… imágenes sueltas se agolpaban en su cabeza, los besos forzados, el desgarramiento de su kimono, su carrera desesperada en el bosque y luego, Kankuro la había atrapado.

Afortunadamente no recordaba todo lo que había pasado, pero recordaba lo suficiente como para atormentarse sola. Después de que Kankuro la había atrapado solo había sentido un profundo dolor, y después de eso solo había recobrado el conocimiento entre ratos, recordaba las manos en su cuerpo, la risa demente y… no quería recordar más, ya no más…

_**/¿Qué has hecho Kankuro? ¡Te pregunté dónde está imbécil! **_*PUM*_**¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme? ¡Kankuro donde está! /**_ Los gritos llegaban desde abajo y ella solo quería olvidarse de todo _**/¡Está arriba en mi habitación! Eres un… Calma niño, ni siquiera es buena en la cama. ¡Kankuro cállate!/**_Pasos que se acercaban, ella se encogió en la esquina de la cama mientras apretaba la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más el miedo en ella aumentaba, solo cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó. La puerta se abrió lentamente

− Iré por ropa para ella – susurró una voz que la peli naranja no conocía lo cual hizo que aumentara su miedo – Gaara ve a la sala – un par de pasos se alejaron pero ella no pudo saber de quién eran puesto que tenía los ojos cerrados – Ahora vuelvo

− Gracias Temari – contestó una voz que a Amy siempre la hacía sentir segura, la voz de la persona en la que ella confiaba más, ¿cómo la vería él ahora? ¿Cómo se vería ella ahora? Había sido utilizada para "lastimar" a la persona que más amaba, pero, ahora que lo pensaba bien, Kankuro se había equivocado, ya que Neji claramente amaba a esa chica de cabello rosa mientras que por ella no sentía nada, y después de esto, no lo sentiría jamás – Amy – susurró el ojiperla acercándose lentamente a la chica que se encontraba hecha un ovillo en esa cama. Cuando llegó con ella, con lentitud se sentó cerca de ella y la estrechó contra su pecho. Amy se tensó por la cercanía del pelilargo pero al reconocer su dulce aroma se apoyó en él y dejó que su dolor fluyera libre fuera de sus ojos – tranquila, todo estará bien – Sí, todo estaría bien, porque él ya no la dejaría sola nunca más

-.-.-.-. A la mañana siguiente -.-.-.-.

**I x C**

La luz del sol entraba fuertemente por los grandes ventanales de la habitación de Chiie, la ojiroja solamente se cubrió más y se apoyó en el pecho desnudo de Itachi… ¡¿El pecho desnudo de Itachi? La chica abrió los ojos de golpe y entonces pudo ver que justo bajo ella, se encontraba el pecho desnudo del moreno, duro y bien ejercitado, algo que ella había notado la noche anterior

**Flashback I x C**

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban encima de la cama tamaño matrimonio del cuarto de la Taruma, sus cuerpos se encontraban calientes y la excitación corría por las venas de ambos, Chiie recorría los fuertes pectorales del Uchiha, mientras que él, lentamente recorría su cuello con dulces besos. Las manos de Itachi recorrían el cuerpo bajo él y entonces, con delicadeza, entró en ella. Chiie se quejó levemente. La resistencia natural de Chiie le encantó al Uchiha, le indicaba que era el primero con ella y él se encargaría de ser el único.

− Ita… − gimió la chica

− Chiie – gruñó él. Itachi empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, disfrutando de la máxima unión entre ambos

**Fin Flashback I x C**

La pelinegro sintió sus orejas arder por el recuerdo de la noche anterior. La verdad era que ella no había aclarado del todo sus sentimientos por el Uchiha, aunque ahora le quedaba claro que odio, odio ya no podía decir que sentía, tal vez simplemente estaba confundida…

− Buenos días – susurró el Uchiha en el oído de ella haciéndola estremecer − ¿Cómo amaneciste?

− Bien – contestó ella con voz baja, no quería pensar en la imagen que debía de tener. El cabello alborotado y que decir de su cuerpo. Se tensó

− Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar – le dijo el Uchiha con voz extremadamente seria – sobre lo de ayer – aclaró – hubo un daño irreparable para…

− Itachi – lo interrumpió la chica – si te refieres a mi honra – habló divertida, no podía creer que estuviera hablando de eso con Itachi después de haber compartido lecho. Ni siquiera creía que lo haría con él – esas ideas son de fin de siglo pasado

− ¿Tu honra? – preguntó Itachi con falsa inocencia, él quería una respuesta favorable ¡y por Jashin que la conseguiría! − ¿Quién habló de proteger tu honra? – Cuestionó divertido mientras abrazaba a Chiie con un brazo y recorría su espalda con el otro – hablo de la mía Chiie ¿qué pensaran de mí si se enteran? Y no me digas que no tienen por qué enterarse – a medida que Itachi hablaba, Chiie hacía un esfuerzo mayor por no soltarse a carcajadas – tienes que casarte conmigo… Chiie, si tienes sentido del honor te casarás conmigo

− ¿A si? – cuestionó ella divertida mirándolo a los ojos − ¿en serio? – Preguntó seria – está bien Itachi… nos casaremos – le dijo, bajándose de él y poniéndose a un lado cubriendo su cuerpo lo más posible – ahora… ¿puedes dejarme cambiar?

− Claro – contestó él dándole un beso fugaz antes de levantarse para vestirse y salir. Si Chiie no hubiera visto su escultural cuerpo desnudo, podría jurar que no había nada más hermoso que Itachi con su ropa (2) y al terminar de vestirse, Itachi salió con discreción dejando a Chiie sola con una gran sonrisa que rápidamente pasó a un rostro asustado

− ¿Acabo de comprometerme con Itachi? – definitivamente, tomar decisiones cuando se acababa de despertar era muy mala idea, aunque, si todas las noches serían como la que había pasado, tal vez no fuera mala idea casarse con él

-.-.-.-. En la sala -.-.-.-.

Acababa de comprometerse con su pequeña ojiroja (de forma poco convencional, pero un compromiso es un compromiso), y ahora con una sonrisa de idiota que nadie le había visto en la vida, se dirigía hacia la sala para hablar con Neji de su reciente felicidad, tal vez así él tomaría confianza y se le declararía de una vez a la heredera Samake, estaba seguro de que ambos serían felices si hablaban de sus sentimientos en un ambiente íntimo y romántico fuera de la cabaña, tal vez se lo sugeriría en la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

− Adelante – escuchó Itachi que le decían a un individuo que acababa de llegar. Itachi pudo ver a un joven de cabellos rojos y ojos aguamarina delineados de negro y con un tatuaje en la frente

− Gaara – habló el moreno al reconocerlo − ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

− Quiero saber cómo sigue la señorita Samake – contestó él, extrañado de que el pelinegro no se hubiera aparecido esta mañana en su casa para romperle la cara a su hermano mayor, justo como lo había hecho el Hyuga ayer – y también vine para disculparme por el reprochable acto de mi hermano, Kankuro no debió haber hecho lo que hizo y…

− ¿Lo que hizo? – preguntó una voz femenina desde las escaleras. Chiie acababa de llegar y había escuchado a medias lo que Gaara había dicho − ¿Qué le hizo Kankuro a Amy? – preguntó enojada, no quería pensar en que alguien le hubiese hecho daño a su pequeña hermanita − ¡contesta!

− Él… − Gaara dudó, la verdad le hubiera gustado hablar primero con Neji y con Amy para que recapacitaran sobre la demanda hacia su hermano mayor. Lo que el bastardo de su hermano se merecía era ir a prisión, pero al parecer Amy no había querido decir nada – ayer en la noche, mi hermana y yo encontramos a Neji en el pueblo, dijo que estaba buscando a la señorita Samake así que nos ofrecimos a ayudarle a buscarla – Gaara se detuvo, no sabía si continuar sería buena idea, pero conocía a Itachi y había medio tratado con la chica que acababa de bajar, y sabía que eran amigos de Neji – el dueño del puesto de flores nos dijo que la habia visto irse con Kankuro… fuimos a casa pero no había nadie así que fuimos de nuevo al pueblo, alrededor de media noche Neji nos llevó a casa a mi hermana y a mí y encontramos a Kankuro, y… él nos dijo que la señorita Samake se encontraba ahí… él…

− Se aprovechó de ella – completó Neji, que bajaba las escaleras en ese momento – será mejor que vayas con ella Chiie – sugirió el ojiperla a la ojiroja que se encontraba en un completo estado de shock – ha dormido toda la noche y tal vez despierte pronto

− Pero…

− Ve − la interrumpió él – de seguro se asustará si no ve a nadie cerca

− Si… − concedió la peli negro

-.-.-.-. En el cuarto de Amy -.-.-.-.

− No, por favor – Amy se encontraba dormida, pero los recuerdos de la que había sido la peor noche de su vida no la dejaban descansar, ella solo quería despertar pero no podía, era como si todo volviera a pasar – déjame… ¡BASTA! – De golpe, se levantó y cuando el mareo producido por el movimiento pasó, la ojiverde pudo ver a su mejor amiga entrar en la habitación – ¿Chiie?

− Tranquila querida – le dijo Chiie llegando con ella rápidamente – estás a salvo

− Soy una idiota Chiie – se lamentaba la peli naranja abrazando a la peli negro – soy tan tonta…

− No digas eso… − interrumpió la Taruma limpiando las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de su amiga – llamaremos a la policía y él pagará por todo

− No – dijo firmemente la Samake. Ya le había dicho a Neji que no diría nada – no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó Chiie – confesó antes de que la aludida dijera algo – y sinceramente, no quiero recordarlo, por favor Chiie, no me hagas contar lo poco que recuerdo a alguien más – pidió con la voz entrecortada

− Está bien Amy – accedió a regañadientes la ojiroja

− Quiero irme Chiie – confesó la ojiverde apretando la sabana a su cuerpo, el cual estaba cubierto con un kimono muy bonito que ella no recordaba tener – quiero irme a casa

− Está bien, nos iremos hoy mismo – prometió Chiie

-.-.-.-. Días después -.-.-.-.

− Shikamaru, recuérdame… ¿Por qué estamos en otro avión? – en efecto, el castaño y la peli café se encontraban en dicho aparato, después de un vuelo nocturno de parís al sur de Japón donde habían pasado unos días, el joven había casi arrastrado a la chica al aeropuerto a pesar de que ella detestaba volar – mi auto acababa de llegar de parís, pude conducir aunque nos tardáramos más, además ¿dónde está mi auto?

− Se lo llevó Ino – contestó despreocupadamente el chico

− ¡ESA DESQUICIADA! – gritó la ojilila ganándose miradas de reprobación de los demás pasajeros − ¿has visto cómo maneja? Es la mejor modelo que he conocido, pero cuando está frente a un volante se siente una corredora profesional

− Prometió no pasar de del 200 por hora – Shikamaru intentó tranquilizarla con esas palabras. No lo logró – además de que va con Choji

− Eso me tranquiliza más – susurró con sarcasmo y un puchero. No quería imaginar en qué estado le devolvería la rubia su precioso McLaren (3)

-.-.-.-. En la casa Samake -.-.-.-.

**N x A**

− Señorita, ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó amablemente el ama de llaves acompañando su pregunta con suaves golpes a la puerta

− Adelante – contestó ésta. La ojiverde se encontraba en su computadora, con las prisas de volver de Francia por el llamado de su padre se olvidó de entregar las bases teóricas de su anteproyecto para la titulación, la única razón de que la hayan esperado era que su padre daba grandes donaciones a esa universidad. Era todo un rollo y no tenía ganas de nada. El ama de llaves entró con un enorme arreglo de rosas blancas entre las manos − ¿de nuevo? – preguntó sonriendo a lo que la empleada no pudo más que asentir. Desde que había vuelto a casa le llegaban todos los días dos arreglos de diferentes tipos, ahora no podía salir de su cuarto sin oler a flores

− Ésta vez vienen con una nota señorita – le dijo extendiéndole un sobre color crema

− ¿Al fin se animó? – Amy sonrió aún más, al fin conocería oficialmente a su admirador "secreto". Aunque gracias a Itachi~kun ya sabía quién era – quédate – le pidió a la mujer que se retiraba en ese momento

"Espero que te gusten las rosas, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? Neji Hyuga"

− El joven Hyuga se atrevió al fin ¿verdad?

− Si – contestó ella feliz – Itachi~kun tenía razón al decirme que se atrevería pronto

− ¿Va a llamarle señorita? – preguntó el ama de llaves (que además era la nana de la peli naranja), mientras tomaba el arreglo y buscaba donde ponerlo, el cuarto de la ojiverde estaba tan lleno que tendrían que empezar a poner las flores en el pasillo

− Por supuesto – contestó ella tomando su celular, el cual se encontraba a un lado de su recién encendida laptop, la cual no tuvo problemas en apagar enseguida, ¡luego haría lo de su anteproyecto!

-.-.-.-. En las empresas Hyuga -.-.-.-.

− Departamento de Relaciones públicas, Buenas tardes le atiende Anko Mitarashi ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

− Amy Samake – contestó la voz por teléfono − ¿se… se encuentra Neji? – preguntó la ojiverde rápidamente antes de perder el valor y colgar

− Un momento por favor – pidió la amable mujer poniendo la llamada en espera, después de hacerlo, la secretaría presionó otro botón del interfono que tenía en las manos – ¿Sr. Hyuga?

− ¿Si Anko? – preguntó él con rapidez, de verdad quería que le comunicara la única noticia que había estado esperando desde que le envió el ramo de rosas blancas

− Le llama la señorita Amy Samake…

− Comunícame – pidió él inmediatamente con la alegría patente en la voz

− Enseguida – contestó ella, comunicando a los jóvenes

− ¿Neji? – Preguntó la ojiverde desde el otro lado de la línea, estaba nerviosa y tener a su nana sonriendo justo frente a ella no ayudaba en nada, pero tampoco quería estar sola – quería agradecerte por las flores, me gustaron mucho

− De nada, me alegra que te gustaran – respondió él sonriendo, le había enviado un ramo de distintas flores cada día esperando que alguna fuera su favorita (4), ese día se habia decidido por las Baby Romántica (5) porque su color le habia gustado mucho – con lo del mensaje…

− Ah sí… − dudó ella − ¿cuán… cuándo tienes libre? – preguntó amablemente, lo que menos quería ella era interferir en el trabajo del ojiperla

− ¿Puedes hoy en la noche? – preguntó él amablemente aunque temía una negativa, desde que había pasado "eso" con Kankuro, la ojiverde no salía mucho de su casa − ¿te parece… ir a cenar?

− Claro – contestó ella nerviosa pero sabía que el ojiperla la cuidaría de todo − ¿Dónde te veo?

− Paso por ti – le dijo él − ¿te parece a las ocho?

− Perfecto – contestó ella – te… te veo a esa hora, adiós

− Adiós – y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo ambos colgaron al mismo tiempo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Esa noche sería decisiva para su futuro juntos

-.-.-.-. En las empresas Uchiha -.-.-.-.

* Sono te hanasanaide, hanasanaide, Boku ga sobani iru kara, Donna toki demo waratte, waratte, Hana wo sakasete yo* (6)

− ¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla? Habla Itachi Uchiha – habló el moreno cuando contestó su celular, el cual se encontraba enterrado bajo un montón de papeles importantes

− ¡COMADRE-JA! – gritó una voz para el moreno más que conocida, además de que nadie hacia tal juego de palabras con el significado de su nombre

− ¿Azumi? – preguntó el ojinegro con miedo bilateral, miedo de que no fuera ella, y miedo de que fuera ella − ¿Cómo te va en París?

− Estás atrasado Uchiha – le respondió ella – estamos en camino a Konoha

− ¿Estamos? ¿Camino? – Preguntó él – el hecho de que no tengas dos manos en el volante quiere decir que – habló él antes de que la chica contestara − ¡¿ESTAS LLAMANDOME DESDE UN AVION? ¡¿HAS PENSADO EN QUE PODRIAN ESTRELLARSE? – gritó el pelilargo con reprobación

− He pedido uno que tenían en el avión – lo tranquilizó la chica − ¿Crees que Shikamaru me dejaría poner nuestras vidas en peligro?

− Ah, bueno – contestó Itachi más tranquilo – y me llamabas… ¿para?

− Avisarte que llegamos – contestó ella ligeramente enojada – una desaparece dos años y así la reciben… ¡deberías agradecerme por…!

− Lo hago Azumi – la interrumpió el ojinegro – pero acepta que me llamas para distraerte del hecho de estar en un avión ¿cierto?

− Te llamó luego Itachi – habló ella cambiando el tema – quiero planear una cita romántica para mi regreso a Konoha – habló en susurros, probablemente para que no la escuchara el joven de cabellos marrones que tenía a lado – adiós – y sin esperar contestación colgó

− Adiós – respondió Itachi al tono de cuelgue – una cita… − susurró él, en ese instante se le ocurrió una idea que sería por demás increíble, volvió a tomar su celular y marcó un número que nunca habia marcado

-.-.-.-. En la casa Taruma -.-.-.-.

− Yusei, no pienso explicarte esto de nuevo – sentenció Chiie mirando con enfado a su hermano menor – la derivada de V a la N es N por V a la N menos uno – explicó borrando las fórmulas que su hermano tenía en su cuaderno y escribiéndolas correctamente

− ¡ES ESO LO QUE NO ENTIENDO! – Gritó el chico – ¿a qué le quito uno? ¿A V o a N?

− ¡ERES IMPOSIBLE! – Gritó ella levantándose de golpe – arréglatelas tú con el cálculo diferencial

− Vaya que regresó amargada – susurró Yusei mientras veía a su hermana mayor ir en dirección a la cocina, últimamente comía demasiado

*Yokogiru dake no ichi no hi ga waru ni. Itsuka ra ka kimi ga sakimawari shite matteite. Ureshii kimochi rai ni shite kurete. Kanashii kimochi hanbun ni shite kureru kara (7)

− ¡CHIIE TU TELEFONO SUENA! – gritó el chico agitando el mencionado objeto, el cual habia estado en la mesa todo el tiempo que Chiie le explicaba a su hermano. La ojiroja regresó rápidamente, le arrebató el teléfono a su hermano y volvió a salir corriendo en dirección a la cocina

− ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? Habla Chiie Taruma – contestó la ojiroja mientras entraba a la cocina y buscaba las galletas que sabía que estaban ahí pero las escondían de Yusei, aunque nadie le había dicho que no las comiera

− Hola Chiie – la saludó una voz que ella conocía demasiado bien – saldremos ésta noche, a las nueve paso por ti asi que... ¡esta lista a esa hora!

− ¿Quién te dijo que estoy disponible Itachi? – preguntó la chica enojada, pero el enojo no le duró mucho, habia encontrado las galletas, tomo una y rápidamente se la metió entera a la boca – podría tener un compromiso ¿sabes? – habló masticando aún, pero al notar el sabor de la galleta rápidamente la escupió en el lavabo, era una galleta sin azúcar

− Vamos Chiie – habló el pelinegro totalmente dolido – haré lo que quieras

− Esta bien – contestó ella – pero debes enviarme todos los días una caja extra grande de galletas con extra chocolate

− Por supuesto – accedió el ojinegro – te verá a las nueve

− Adiós Itachi – se despidió Chiie – y ni siquiera se te ocurra aparecer sin las galletas – y sin esperar contestación, colgó. Al parecer tendría una cita con Uchiha… esa noche sería interesante

* * *

><p>(1) Es un dialogo que dice él en el capítulo 33 de la temporada Shippuden el cual me encantó<p>

(2) Ligera variación de lo que dice Bella Swan después de su primera noche con Edward siendo ambos vampiros (¡gomen! ¡Es que quiero ver Amanecer!)

(3) brabus Mercedes Benz slr roadster McLaren 009

(4) Si Neji envió un solo ramo por día y Amy recibía dos, ¿Quién envió el otro?

(5) Es un tipo de Rosa, es blanca aunque yo la veo ligeramente platinada. Muy hermosa

(6) Canción: Kimi=Hana significa Tú=Flor de Pigstar

(7) Cancion: Aioi – Aioi de Juned

¿Review's? Sé que me tardé un montón, pero aquí lo tienen, iba a poner la cita del ItaChiie, el NejiAmy & el ShikAzumi, pero el capítulo iba a quedar muy largo y quiero pensar en una buena cita para cada uno, que vaya con la personalidad de cada uno. Decidí poner un cliché muy visto, de esos de los que las telenovelas se han olvidado

Próxima actualización: Quiero que sea el viernes pero no sé. Si me adivinan cual el cliché que puse, actualizo el viernes


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: **La mayoría de los personajes son de Kishimoto~sama, a excepción de Chiie Taruma que es propiedad de Marisol Rodríguez, Amelia Samake es propiedad de Angelica Chávez y Azumi Furukawa es de mi propiedad

**Advertencias:** Si eres fan del Yaoi, aquí no lo vas a encontrar, dirígete a otro de mis fanfics, exceso de miel, y creo que es todo

GRITOS _Pensamientos _Énfasis

**I x C** Momentos ItaChiie

**N x A** Momentos NejiAmy

**S x A **Momentos ShikAzumi

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo VII. Citas. Una fiesta inesperada<strong>

Shikamaru y Azumi acababan de bajar del avión y en ése momento se dirigían a la salida del aeropuerto, donde pudieron ver a una chica de cabello rubio y a un chico regordete, ambos estaban apoyados en el capó de un reluciente Mercedes Benz McLaren negro, al verlos acercarse, la rubia salió corriendo para abrazar al castaño con tanto ímpetu que casi lo derriba con todo y loas maletas que llevaba

− Shikamaru, Azumi ¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó el chico con prudencia, sabía que la rubia estaba poniendo a prueba la paciencia de la ojilila y mejor la distraía antes de que estallara

− Nos fue genial Choji – le respondió Azumi abrazando a su novio por un brazo y alejándolo sutilmente de la rubia − ¿Cómo trataste a mi auto Ino?

− Sabes que muy bien jefa – le respondió la Yamanaka entregándole las llaves del mencionado vehículo – es una lástima que me tenga que despedir de él – comentó resignada

− No tienes que despedirte del auto Ino – le contestó Shikamaru quitándole las llaves a su novia y devolviéndoselas a la ojiazul – Azumi y yo iremos en tren – y sin agregar nada más tomó las maletas y la mano de su novia y se dirigió a la terminal de taxis

− Vas a romper las llaves Ino – advirtió Choji a la rubia, la cual apretaba con enojo las llaves. A la rubia Azumi podía caerle muy bien, pero eso no quitaba que le enojara el hecho de que la ojilila tenía al ciervo (1) para ella

**S x A**

− Shikamaru, la línea Yamanote (2) es por allá – indicaba Azumi. Acababan de llegar a la estación de trenes y el castaño se veía bastante apresurado, pero al parecer los años de ausencia le habían afectado porque no estaba tomando la línea correcta para ir a casa

− Tomaremos el expreso Twilight (3) – le contestó él con simpleza, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa, pero Azumi protestó

− ¡¿Qué? Pero va a dar un recorrido enorme antes de llegar a casa – la peli café se soltó de golpe quedándose parada en medio de la plataforma de trenes entorpeciendo el camino de los demás pasajeros – quiero llegar a casa ya y… − pero la frase se quedó a medias ya que el castaño la había acercado a él plantándole un beso que le hizo perder el rumbo (4)

− ¿Vienes? – preguntó él cuando se separaron, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la chica que no había notado lo dócil que la pena la había dejado

-.-.-.-. En la noche (Casa Samake) -.-.-.-.

**N x A**

Nervios. Una pena extrema. Tal vez le dijera a su nana que se sentía mal y así se libraría de la cita con Neji. La cita con Neji. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó semejante barbaridad? ¿Cómo actuaría ante el castaño? ¿De qué se supone que iban a hablar? Se suponía que solo le había hablado para agradecerle las flores, lo único que debió hacer fue decir "Gracias por el gesto, te dejo trabajar" y después debió colgar inmediatamente, pero no lo hizo, lo que hizo fue aceptarle una cita al chico de sus sueños, y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué Neji la invitaba a salir? Él tenía a la peli rosa estúpida que según vio aquella única vez, se vestía como toda una _female fatale_ (5), o al menos eso le dio a entender el hecho de que se estaban besando en aquel pueblo el día que… se auto obligó a no pensar en eso, no quería recordar nada de aquel día

− Señorita, ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó la nana de Amy, tocando la puerta de la habitación de la ojiverde − ¿ya está lista?

− Si puedes Chiyoko~san – contestó la Samake fingiendo una voz rasposa. La nana entró y se encontró con Amy recostada y cubierta con una sábana hasta el rostro – no me siento bien – le dijo, antes de que pudiera hablar, la peli naranja emitió una tos débil – creo que tengo fiebre – comentó poniendo el dorso de su mano en su frente – creo que debo quedarme en cama – susurró cerrando sus ojos, fingiendo dolor

− Oh, ¿de veras? – preguntó una voz desde la puerta, la cual no pertenecía a Chiyoko~san – yo pensé que me acompañarías Amelia – aseguró la voz masculina, sabiendo que la ojiverde se enojaría con él por usar su nombre completo

− ¡SABES QUE ODIO QUE ME DIGAS AMELIA, NEJI! – gritó la chica levantándose de golpe de la cama para encarar al castaño, al destaparse se pudo apreciar el lindo vestido que llevaba la Samake, especial para ese día − ¿TE GUSTARÍA QUE YO TE DIJERA TORNILLO? (6) ¿¡NO VERDAD? – volvió a gritarle al ojiperla, acercándose a él hasta dejar sus rostros a un palmo de distancia, en su cara se veía un puchero que, a ojos del Hyuga, la hacían lucir adorable

− ¡Te recuperaste! – exclamó Neji con una sonrisa que hizo que Amy se ruborizara – ahora si puedes ir – y antes de que la chica protestara o pusiera una de las miles de excusas que Neji sabía se le habían ocurrido, el pelilargo depositó un ligero y rápido beso en los labios de la chica – vamos – dijo, tomándola de la mano y llevándola escaleras abajo. Él ya había planeado una cita especial y no iba a permitir que se la arruinaran, ni siquiera a Amy

-.-.-.-. En la casa Taruma -.-.-.-.

**I x C**

Chiie se encontraba en su habitación, habia pasado las últimas tres horas arreglándose y la última media hora molesta consigo misma por haber aceptado la cita de Itachi ¿Qué iba a hacer ella con Itachi en esa noche? Los recuerdos de su última noche en aquella cabaña la hicieron sonrojar hasta la punta del pelo, ¡¿cómo se le ocurría pensar en eso?

− Señorita – llamó el ama de llaves a la ojiroja desde afuera de su habitación – la busca Uchiha Itachi~sama

− Dile que no estoy – pidió la ojiroja – que me fui a Europa, que mi gato empezó a hablarme – la chica Taruma buscaba todas las escusas que habia dicho en la escuela para justificar sus faltas − ¡ya se! – A Chiie se le acababa de ocurrir lo que ella consideraba la excusa perfecta – dile que me arrollaron y me morí, claro que tengo que irme lejos y cambiar mi nombre, pero puedo volver después de una reconstrucción facial y…

− Y entonces exigiría mi cita – la interrumpió una voz grave que la Taruma conocía a la perfección – esperaré por ti, incluso en la eternidad estaré para ti

− ¿De qué galleta de la fortuna sacaste eso? – pregunto ella escondiendo su rostro para evitar que el Uchiha viera su reacción ante esa frase tan romántica

− De ninguna – contestó el Uchiha sinceramente – me nace del corazón Chiie, porque te amo – declaró directamente el pelilargo – y entonces… ¿nos vamos? – Preguntó él, acercándose a la ojiroja y rodeando su cintura con un brazo – quiero llevarte a un lugar que te encantará – susurró con voz queda al oído de Chiie, ocasionándole un estremecimiento agradable

− Esta bien Itachi – respondió la chica. Una parte de su cerebro era levemente consiente de que el ama de llaves se habia ido sin su consentimiento, pero no le dio mucha importancia, lo verdaderamente importante en ese momento era la suave voz de Itachi susurrándole palabras de amor

-.-.-.-. En el expreso Twilight -.-.-.-.

**S x A**

Shikamaru recorría lentamente el rostro de Azumi con sus manos, memorizando cada rasgo delicado de su amada como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, ella tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las suaves caricias que Shikamaru le regalaba, siempre, sin saber cómo, las manos del que era su camino (7) se sentían realmente cálidas. Lentamente, Nara se acercó a la castaña y la besó suavemente, ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello y él respondió rodeando su cintura delgada y aumentando la intensidad del beso, Shikamaru lentamente llevó a la ojilila hacia la cama del vagón, en la cual cayeron con suavidad, los labios del castaño bajaron hacia el cuello de Azumi en un lento recorrido mientras que sus manos recorrían las caderas de su novia, todo iba bien hasta que, en un momento, Azumi se tensó, sabía que Shikamaru no le haría nada que no quisiera, y que lo que pasaba ahora no era ni remotamente parecido a lo de aquella vez, pero aun así, los recuerdos se filtraban como una llave mal cerrada

**Flashback**

− Senpai ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Azumi al chico mayor que tenía frente a ella, el cual se le había acercado más de lo que la buena educación permitía, la ojilila desvió la mirada al notar que su Senpai veía directamente sus labios, pero el mayor aprovechó el movimiento para robar un beso de los labios de la ojilila. Un beso. Su primer beso en serio. Él aprovechó que ella intentaba liberarse para recostarla en el sillón, los padres de la chica los habían dejado solos ya que se acercaban los exámenes de Azumi y él le ayudaría a estudiar, había esperado esa oportunidad mucho tiempo y no iba a desperdiciarla – Senpai, ¡SUELTAME! – gritó ella cuando él bajó a su cuello, las manos del mayor se colaron por entre sus ropas, haciéndole sentir escalofríos nada agradables − ¡BASTA KANKURO~SENPAI! – gritó Azumi, intentando quitarse al castaño de encima mientras que éste intentaba desabrochar la blusa del uniforme de la menor

− QUEDATE QUIETA! – gritó él golpeándola con el puño, lo que causó que saliera un hilo de sangre del labio de la menor, dejándola inconsciente

**Fin flashback**

− No, Senpai – susurró Azumi con los ojos cerrados mientras dejaba caer lagrimas de miedo – onegai

− Azumi – susurró Shikamaru parando sus caricias y mirándola preocupado, él sabía perfectamente bien lo que había en el pasado de su Azumi, y lo que menos quería él era que ella lo recordara, él consideraba que la violencia era muy problemática, pero si tuviera al maldito que le desgració la vida a su ojilila, nada le haría más feliz que romper su cuello con sus manos – tranquila – susurró con voz suave mientras acariciaba el cabello largo y castaño de la chica – lo siento – se disculpó Nara

− No, no es tu culpa – se apresuró a decir ella, el castaño le dio un dulce beso en la frente y se levantó lentamente sentándose a un lado de la chica – Ha… haga…hagámoslo – susurró ella

− No – sentenció él, firmemente – estás asustada, no te haré revivir eso

− Pero… − intentó replicar Azumi

− No es no – sentenció el castaño, dándole un dulce beso en la frente a la ojilila – duerme – pidió Shikamaru, recostándose a lado de Azumi y abrazándola, sabía que lo necesitaría ya que, cuando la chica recordaba levemente lo que había pasado con su "Senpai", tenía pesadillas demasiado vívidas

-.-.-.-. En otro lugar -.-.-.-.

**N x A**

Neji se encontraba más que feliz, todo en su cita parecía extremadamente perfecto, la cena en el restaurante había contenido todos los favoritos de Amy, incluyendo, claro está el postre: Dangos, los favoritos de la Samake, en ese instante, el castaño y la peli naranja se encontraban dando un agradable paseo a la luz de la luna, no se tomaban de las manos, pero no porque Neji no quisiera, sino porque él no creía que la Samake estuviera lista y no quería presionarla, dejaría que ella se adaptara a su propio ritmo, para que, una vez claros sus sentimientos, ella pudiera decidir si quería estar junto a él.

En ese instante apacible, el teléfono celular del Hyuga vibró, con discreción lo tomó y en la pantalla tenía el aviso de que le había llegado un correo (8), el destinatario le hizo leerlo con rapidez, descubriendo que recibía una respuesta afirmativa a la petición que había hecho, lo malo era que no tenía tiempo, lo bueno es que no se encontraban lejos del punto en el que se vería la sorpresa que tenía preparada para la ojiverde. En un impulso de emoción (impropio en él) tomó la mano de la Samake y echó a correr

− ¿A dónde vamos Neji? – preguntó Amy, no con miedo sino con verdadera curiosidad, sabía que nada malo le pasaría al estar con Neji, por que él siempre la protegería

− No te preocupes – le dijo él sin dejar de mirar al frente – te encantará – le aseguró el castaño volteando por primera vez y dedicándole una confiada sonrisa a su acompañante, logrando sonrojar a la chica

Después de correr un poco, llegaron a su destino: La Noria (9). El Hyuga compró los boletos, viendo cada segundo su reloj, el momento se acercaba. En el instante en el que ambos llegaron a la cima, la Noria se detuvo abruptamente, la ojiverde, alarmada, volteó a ver al ojiperla, más se sorprendió cuando vio que éste se encontraba con una sonrisa y miraba por la ventana, tenía una expresión de anhelo

− ¿Neji? – preguntó ella, por la cara que tenía Neji, parecía que todo estuviera saliendo bien. La ojiverde miró hacia las otras cabinas, donde extrañamente no había nadie

− Amy ¡Mira! – pidió el castaño, tomando las manos de la peli naranja con una sola de las suyas y señalando hacia afuera, desde donde estaban, se podían ver los edificios de las empresas Hyuga, Uchiha, Taruma y Samake, en las ventanas de los rascacielos se podían ver luces, lo cual era extraño, ya que ese día, los empleados salían temprano, lo más extraño de todo, fue que en ese instante, las luces se apagaron y en un instante se encendieron de nuevo, pero ésta vez, mostrando un mensaje especial

"Te amo, Amy"

− Neji – susurró la ojiverde con voz ahogada sin mirarlo − ¿porqué? – preguntó. ¿Acaso el Hyuga se burlaba de ella? ¿No era suficiente lo que Kankuro le había hecho, para que encima, Neji, aquel a quien más amaba, se burlara de ella? Cálidas y salinas gotas de agua resbalaban lentamente por sus mejillas − ¿porqué me haces esto?

− ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Neji, no entendía por qué Amy lloraba, él solo quería que ella entendiera lo profundo de sus sentimientos, pero en cambio, lo único que lograba, era que Amy llorara, ¿acaso era idiota?

− ¿Por qué juegas conmigo? – preguntó ella, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos – yo… yo no…

− ¡NO ESTOY JUGANDO CONTIGO! – gritó el Hyuga, tomando las manos de la Samake para apartarlas de sus ojos y hacerla que lo mirara – lo que esos edificios dicen – dijo Neji, un poco más suave mientras miraba directamente a las esmeraldas de la joven – es lo que mi corazón grita cada que te ve – concluyó él, limpiando las lagrimas de Amy

− Neji – susurró ella, mientras lentamente, el ojiperla se acercaba a su rostro, cuando estaban a un palmo de distancia, ella cerró sus ojos y solo sintió el contacto de los labios del ojiperla, unos labios cálidos, que prometían tanto en un solo contacto.

**I x C**

Se encontraban en Atami, unas lindas aguas termales, más específicamente, en una casa de huéspedes privada, la verdad, le había encantado, tenía una sala de estar y una habitación, la cual daba directamente a un baño al aire libre. Cuando llegaron, la ojiroja no medió palabra con el Uchiha y se dirigió rápidamente hacia afuera, contemplando el gran baño al aire libre, el Uchiha no iba a dejarla tan fácilmente y siguió a Chiie hacia afuera, cuando la alcanzó, Itachi pudo notar lo distraída que estaba la chica, así que, aprovechando que había nacido con una capacidad natural de ser sigiloso, tomó a la pelinegro en brazos y junto con ella, se lanzó hacia el agua

− ¿Qué crees que haces? – le preguntó Chiie a Itachi mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, Itachi no le respondió sólo se limitó a besarla con toda la pasión y el amor que tenía dentro

Fue un beso lento y acompasado que lentamente fue evolucionando a uno rápido y pasional. Las lenguas de ambos se juntaban como en una danza territorial; querían demostrar quien era mejor en eso. Se separaron en busca de aire mientras Itachi apreciaba como la ropa se pegaba al delicado cuerpo de la ojiroja. Chiie hacía lo mismo con un poco mas de discreción. Ambos se levantaron y en un movimiento rápido, Itachi arrinconó a Chiie entre la pared y él. Itachi recorría con su lengua el cuello de Chiie, para regresar inmediatamente a la boca de la ojiroja. Cuando se separaban para tomar aire, ambos se veían a los ojos, con decisión, sintiendo en el rostro la agitada respiración del otro

Sin decir nada más volvieron a besarse pero esta vez las manos del Uchiha entraron en acción, repasando las curvas de la Taruma por encima de la ropa, ella jadeó contra su boca. En un rápido movimiento por la chica las posiciones se invirtieron. Ahora ella lo arrinconaba contra la pared. Pasó sus manos por encima del pecho del moreno mientras este sentía un extraño (no tan extraño) deseo recorriéndole el interior a la vez

Los labios de Itachi se desplazaron de nuevo hacia el cuello de Chiie, mordiéndolo levemente, causando que ella se retorciera de satisfacción. Adentró sus manos bajo su ligera blusa y un segundo después ella ya no la traía puesta. Pasando sus manos por la piel descubierta de forma desenfrenada, causando que Chiie mordiera su labios con fuerza. Itachi dirigió sus labios contra los de ella

-No los vuelvas a morder.-Aquello sonó como una orden-. Los harás sangrar.-Pasó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios-. Y solo yo puedo hacer eso.-Agregó mientras mordía el labio inferior de la morena

Ahogó un gemido contra los labios de su… su, lo que sea que fueran, al sentir sus manos subir por sus piernas, quedándose en sus muslos. Aquello era muy injusto, ella estaba medio desvestida y él aún tenía toda la ropa puesta. Con las manos un poco temblorosas intento quitarle la ropa. Tarea imposible al sentir como las manos del pelinegro seguían recorriéndola por completo. Itachi se separó de ella y sonrío con un poco de arrogancia, antes de que ella se diera cuanta, solo estaba vestido con unos boxers.

Apreció el cuerpo del pelinegro antes de que éste la acercara hacia él y bajara sus manos hacia su falda, bajándola con lentitud. El joven pasó sus labios por su cuello, los hombros y bajó un poco más. Después, devoró los labios de ella una vez más antes de alzar a Chiie entre sus brazos. Ella lo miro sin comprender, sintiéndose desesperada por no poder tocarlo, se zafó hábilmente de su agarre y sonrío con una extraña diversión. Itachi la miró con una leve expresión de incertidumbre

Chiie se acercó entonces a su oído y susurro:_Tengo sed, Itachi~kun_. Su voz sonaba agitada y entrecortada. Acto seguido, la morena empezó a recorrer el cuerpo del pelinegro, de forma lenta y cuidadosa, pasando su lengua por cada una de las gotas que descansaban en su piel. Él sentía como la boca de la Taruma pasaba por todas partes, bajando cada vez mas. Sentía que no podía respirar, nunca había sentido nada mas placentero.

-Chiie... .-Susurró en un gemido ahogado, al sentir que sus labios llegaban hasta su intimidad, rozando levemente sobre la tela

La aludida sonrío con una pizca de malicia. Itachi notó esto de inmediato, no claro que no. Él no sería el primero. Tomó a Chiie de los hombros, llevándola hasta su altura, la alzó de nuevo con áspides y ambos entraron a la habitación. La tumbó contra la amplia cama y se puso sobre ella

-Es mi turno de saciar la sed.-Dijo en voz alta antes de empezar a retirar con su boca y lengua las gotas de agua que Chiie tenía.

Al llegar a su pecho soltó con rapidez el broche del sostén para que su boca empezara a experimentar con la piel descubierta. La ojiroja arqueó la espalda y cerró los ojos.

-¡Itachi!-Grito en un gemido, sintiendo como bajaba su última prenda con los dientes. Al instante, sintió su respiración en su oído. Chiie, desde su posición, empezó a bajar lentamente la última prenda del Uchiha. Al hacerlo pasó sus delicadas manos sobre la entrepierna de éste, causando que soltara un gemido.

-Aaaahh Chiie.-Gimió contra su oído, completamente excitado

Ella sonrió con picardía, sabía que en ese instante, el Uchiha estaba a su merced. El moreno lo notó, y entonces decidió que al juego de las provocaciones, podían jugar ambos. En un movimiento rápido, pero delicado, Itachi cambió de posiciones.

Chiie sintió como Itachi rozaba su intimidad. Itachi sonrío de forma desconcertante y lentamente le penetró. La joven ahogó un grito y cerró los ojos. Empezó a entrar en ella de forma lenta, sintiendo el frágil cuerpo de ella contraerse bajo él y entonces la penetró completamente. Chiie mordió el hombro de Itachi en forma inconsciente tratando de no gritar. Un oleada de satisfacción lo recorrió al volver a tocarla.

Sofocado por esta satisfacción empezó a moverse dentro de ella, de forma rápida. La morena ya no sentía dolor, una nueva sensación de excitación la invadió mientras empezaba a moverse bajo Itachi. Rápidamente él la puso sobe ella y tomándola de la cintura ayudándola a moverse causando que la penetración y los movimientos fueran mas largos y profundos

Los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban cada vez mas fuertes, impregnando el ambiente. Itachi acariciaba los pezones de Chiie mientras ésta aferraba sus dedos con fuerza en su marcado pecho. Ya no importaba nada. Él la necesitaba en muchas formas. El necesitaba de Chiie y no importaba mas. Los movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos, más profundos. Chiie gritó el nombre de Itachi una vez más, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. La imagen de la dulce chica sonrojada, jadeante y agitada gritando su nombre causó que el ojinegro se corriera por completo dentro de la ojiroja, mientras ambos llegaban juntos al éxtasis.

Ambos sintieron que el placer nublaba sus vistas, solo podían ver al otro.

-Chi..aahhh…Chiie.-Gimió Itachi en tono ronco, acariciando su cintura

-Ita…¡ITACHI!.-Gritó por ultimo ella mientras ambos tocaban el tope máximo de placer.

Ella se dejo caer sobre el pecho de él, con la respiración agitada. Y entonces, después de que Itachi los cubriera a ambos con una sábana, se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo, dispuestos a afrontar su vida y su realidad juntos.

-.-.-.-. A la mañana siguiente, en Sapporo -.-.-.-.

Unos ojos lilas se abren lentamente, como negando la posibilidad de que ya hubiera salido el sol, pero sin dudas, ese extraño brillo que entra por la ventana es el resplandor del astro rey, la peli café simplemente tomó la manta y cubrió su rostro, dándose vuelta para huir de la luminosidad, pero era inevitable, incluso los pájaros le decían que debía despertarse. Sus ojos recorrieron a bonita habitación en la que se encontraba, no sabía donde era, pero le gustaba la decoración, las paredes eran de un tono lila más oscuro que el de sus ojos, aunque era extraño, que ella recordara, las paredes de la habitación en el tren eran de un inmaculado blanco. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe

− ¿Shikamaru? – preguntó ella con un hilo de voz − ¿Shikamaru? – intentó de nuevo, con miedo, levantó la sabana que la cubría, estaba en pijama, debían de haber llegado a media noche y su novio no quiso despertarla, así que la había llevado a ese lugar (aunque aún no sabía dónde estaba), y entonces él… Azumi enrojeció de pronto, si ella estaba en pijama y Shikamaru la había llevado allí, eso significaba que, él, Shikamaru, ¡¿Le había cambiado la ropa? De inmediato recordó la ropa interior de ositos que predominaba entre lo que ella solía usar

− Al fin despiertas – dijo una voz desde la puerta de la habitación, al voltear, la ojilila vio a su novio, el cual estaba apoyado contra la puerta, con dos tazas en la mano, las cuales despedían un aroma diferente cada una, una de ellas llevaba lo que inconfundiblemente era café y la otra tenía una extraña mezcla de té verde con un poco de menta y té de cerezo, el preferido de Azumi − ¿estás enferma? – preguntó el ojinegro al notar el sonrojo que cubría el rostro de la ojilila

− Si – dijo ella distraída – etto, Shika… − con toda la pena del mundo, Azumi iba a tragarswe su orgullo e iba a preguntarle a su novio si no llevaba ropa interior demasiado vergonzosa – ayer…

*afuredashita shoudou ga bokura no mune wo utsu ima futari no STORY ugokidashita*

− Es mi padre – declaró la chica, siempre ponía una melodía diferente para cada persona que tenía en la agenda, pero raras veces sonaba esa melodía, a pesar de que se llevaba muy bien con su padre, la decisión que ella había tomado de dedicarse a el diseño de modas, había causado que ambos se distanciaran un poco – es un correo – añadió la chica, al ver que su novio fruncía brevemente el entrecejo, con un click la chica pudo ver el mensaje urgente de su padre (tenía que ser urgente para que lo mandara tan temprano)

_Fecha: Día ** Mes ** Año ****_

_De: Oso de peluche gruñón Furukawa_

_Asunto: ¡Fiesta!_

→ _Hija, mía: Se que nos distanciamos levemente debido a tu decisión de irte a París y dedicarte al diseño de modas, pero no te preocupes, te perdono _− ¿me perdona? (pensó ella) – _el punto es que hay que celebrar que volviste, así que no me importa donde estés, pero te quiero en casa dentro de cuatro días, habrá una pequeña fiesta en tu honor y debes estar ahí, será una linda mascarada, en el correo adjunto la lista de invitados y todos los detalles, besos y espero que ese Nara no se pase de listo_

_Furukawa, Kisho_

− ¿Una mascarada? – preguntó Shikamaru puesto que había leído el mensaje por encima del hombro de Azumi − ¿Quiénes irán? – preguntó, al ver que la ojilila no había abierto el archivo con la lista de invitados

− Dejame ver – pidió ella, desplegando la "pequeña" lista

_Invitados:_

_Familia Aburame_

_Familia Akimichi_

_Familia Haruno_

_Familia Hatake_

_Familia Hyuga_

_Familia Inuzuka_

_Familia Nara_

_Familia Sabaku no_

_Familia Samake_

_Familia Taruma_

_Familia Uchiha _

_Familia Uzishiro_

_Familia Uzumaki_

_Familia Yakushi_

_Familia Yamanaka_

_Familia Yuhi_

_Continúa en las paginas 2 a la 6, de la 7 a la 10 están las opciones de menú, de la 11 a la 14 las opciones de vajilla…_

− Si que será pequeña la fiesta si hay seis paginas de invitados – comentó divertido Shikamaru al ver la expresión de su novia. Lo que el ojinegro no sabía era que la razón del mutismo de la ojilila no era la cantidad de invitados que irían a la fiesta, sino un solo apellido, "Sabaku no", entonces, eso significaba que su "Senpai" iría a la fiesta, no lo veía desde hacía mucho tiempo, y la verdad es que tampoco quería verlo, por estúpida no les había dicho nada a sus padres, y mucho menos al chico que tenía enfrente. Shikamaru sólo sabía lo que había pasado, más no quien lo había hecho

− mmm – comentó distraída, viendo los demás detalles − ¡espera! – se sobresaltó, asustando a Shikamaru, el cual pensó que ocurría algo grave − ¡no hay Marimo en el menú!

− Mendokuse – susurró el castaño, poniendo su mano sobre su frente – pensé que sería algo más grave, como esto – y señaló dos apellidos en la pantalla del celular de la ojilila

− ¿Inuzuka y Uzishiro? ¿qué tiene eso de grave? – preguntó ella

− ¿Recuerdas a Yuki Uzishiro? – preguntó Shikamaru, recibiendo una negativa de Azumi – la conociste en una fiesta de navidad en casa de Minato~san (10) – explicó el castaño

− La ultima fiesta de Minato~san a la que fui fue cuando te conocí – respondió la ojilila – y no puedo decir que haya sido una muy buena impresión – añadió, recordando las circunstancias en las que se conocieron

− Bueno – concedió él, recordando también su fugaz pero interesante primer encuentro − ¿Recuerdas a Kiba?

− ¿Castaño, ojinegro, kindergardiano (11) y con un peluche móvil? – preguntó Azumi, convirtiendo en pregunta las cualidades que asociaba con Kiba

− Claro – asintió Nara, divertido por la forma en la que su novia recordaba al Inuzuka – pues resulta – añadió él, al ver que su novia se quedaba con cara de "y eso que tiene que ver" – que Yuki y Kiba iban a casarse, pero él rompió el compromiso hace unas semanas – terminó – y ellos por fuerza se tendrán que ver en la fiesta – añadió al ver que la castaña no lo entendía

− Vaya – exclamó ella – ahora veo el problema, susurró pensativa

− Pero creo que tienes un problema mayor – añadió Shikamaru mientras se sentaba frente a ella. Azumi se asustó, no era posible que Shikamaru supiera que Sabaku no Kankuro había… − la ropa de ositos ya no está de moda – le susurró al odio y antes de que ella, sonrojada y apenada le reclamara, selló sus labios en un dulce beso de amor y pasión

* * *

><p>¡Yosh! Terminado, después de (vergonzosamente) casi dos meses, lo siento, pero el Lemmon me dejó estancada, aunque creo que no sirvió porque me quedó bien fome, por más que le quitaba, le ponía y le cambiaba, me quedó igual, pero espero que lo disfruten<p>

(1) Shika significa "Ciervo"

(2) La línea más concurrida de Japón y la más usada

(3) ¡No estoy obsesionada con la saga!¡en serio! Así se llama un expreso, es un tren de coches-cama

(4) Se me ocurrió cuando vi la imagen que Marisol hizo, la del primer ShikAzumi digital

(5) Creo que así se escribe, son las mujeres fáciles, al menos yo las llamo así

(6) Neji significa tornillo: ¡me lo dijo Marisol!

(7) Maru significa "Camino"

(8) Así se les llama a los mensajes de texto en nuestro maravilloso Japón

(9) Es la más grande rueda de la fortuna de Japón, desde ahí se ve la torre de Japón y la zona empresarial

(10) Shikamaru se refiere al especial navideño que hice, si no lo haz leído… ¿leelo y coméntalo! Se titula: Feliz Navidad. Deseos de corazones puros

(11) ¿Han visto la caricatura "El recreo", pues como ahí los del kínder se pintan la cara y Kiba tiene esas marcas… ¡fue idea de una amiga!

Besos y hasta el próximo capitulo, donde se integran otros personajes, y más OC's…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer:**La mayoría de los personajes son de Kishimoto~sama, a excepción de Chiie Taruma que es propiedad de Marisol Rodríguez, Amelia Samake es propiedad de Angelica Chávez, Yuki Uzishiro es de Lorena Chávez, Kuromi es de Atziri García y Azumi Furukawa es de mi propiedad

**Advertencias:** Si eres fan del Yaoi, aquí no lo vas a encontrar, dirígete a otro de mis fanfics, exceso de miel, y creo que es todo

GRITOS _Pensamientos_Énfasis

**I x C** Momentos ItaChiie

**N x A** Momentos NejiAmy

**S x A**Momentos ShikAzumi

**K x Y **Momentos KibaYuki

**S x K **Momentos SasuKuro

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo VIII. Una mascarada. Alegría, amor ¿enemigos, golpes y rupturas? Parte 1<strong>

**N x A**

Ojos verdes se abren lentamente, negándose a aceptar que había empezado otro día, en su insistencia por dormir de nuevo, tomó la suave sabana y cubrió su rostro, tratando de recordar el sueño que había tenido, un sueño más que placentero. Había soñado que Neji la había invitado a salir, que después de una maravillosa cena, él la había llevado a la noria, y desde ahí, le había hecho una confesión colosal, sonrió. Era una lastima que tuviera que levantarse, lentamente se descubrió y miró a su alrededor. Que extraño, que ella recordara, su cama no daba directo a la puerta, además ¿dónde estaban todas las flores que le habían llegado? Oh Dios, ella conocía perfectamente a la única persona a la que le podía gustar tener sus paredes de un inmaculado blanco. De repente, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente.

**Flashback N x A**

Neji y Amy bajaban de la noria, ambos tomados de la mano y sonrientes, ésa, definitivamente había sido la mejor noche de sus vidas. Sin embargo, la naturaleza tenía otros planes para ellos, de repente, una lluvia fuerte se desató sobre ellos, empapándolos en un instante. Neji se quitó la chaqueta que había llevado y se la puso en los hombros a la ojiverde, lo que menos quería en ése momento, era que la Samake pescara un resfriado

− Mi departamento está cerca – se hizo oír el ojiperla sobre el ruido de la tormenta – te secarás ahí para que te lleve a casa ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó, lo que menos quería era que la ojiverde pensara mal de él. Amy asintió débilmente, no por miedo, sino porque el frio le entumía los músculos

Al llegar al departamento del ojiperla, el Hyuga condujo a la ojiverde a su habitación, entonces busco unas prendas que le pertenecían, le quedarían grandes a la chica, pero era mejor eso a que se quedara con la ropa empapada. La había dejado en su habitación mientras que él llamaba a la casa de Amy para avisar porqué de su retraso, además de que prepararía un té para que la chica no se resfriara

Amy recorría con la mirada la habitación de Neji, vaya que el peli café tenía gustos extraños, con las paredes blancas, además, no había nada personal en ella, nada que indicara quién era el dueño de la pieza. sus ojos verdes se detienen en el único objeto que adornaba la habitación, sobre la mesilla de noche que se encontraba a la derecha de la cama, estaba una vieja foto de la niñez del Hyuga, pero Neji no estaba solo, junto a él, y abrazándolo, se encontraba una pequeña peli naranja de ojos verdes. Ambos sonreían con esa alegría despreocupada característica de la niñez

Con una dulce sonrisa y la foto en las manos, la ojiverde se sentó en la enorme cama del ojiperla, estaba tan feliz, que ya ni siquiera la tormenta le afectaba. Bostezó. La cama de Neji era muy cómoda, en un instante, ella se recostó y se quedó dormida.

*− Amy, ¿Cómo…? – preguntó el Hyuga, entreabriendo ligeramente la puerta, pero se vio interrumpido ante la imagen que le ofrecía la ojiverde. Neji entró a su habitación con una bandeja donde se veían dos tazas de té humeante y una caja de medicamentos, la dejó sobre la mesilla de noche y se acercó a la joven. Al acercarse a ella, pudo notar que entre sus manos estaba la vieja foto que les habían tomado a ambos en un paseo al campo. Neji sonrió. Tomó con delicadeza el cuerpo de la Samake y la depositó con suavidad en la cama, en una posición más cómoda que la que ella había adoptado, la arropó con amor y, en un impulso, se recostó a su lado, abrazándola y entregándose a un dulce sueño*

**Fin Flashback N x A**

Dos golpes en la puerta sacaron a la joven de sus pensamientos, ella se sonrojó con violencia al darse cuenta de dónde estaba, pero no fue nada comparado con el sonrojo cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando al castaño detrás de ella

− Konnichiwa – saludó − ¿tienes hambre? – preguntó él, señalando la bandeja que tenía en las manos, en ella se veían dos porciones de un estupendo desayuno japonés (1)

− Hai –respondió ella con la mirada baja, y un sonrojo en las mejillas que la hacían ver adorable a los ojos de Neji. Él dejó la bandeja en la mesilla de noche y después, se acercó lentamente y depositó un tierno beso en los labios de su amada y la abrazó suavemente. Y así, juntos empezaron ése día.

**I x C**

Chiie se encontraba demasiado a gusto como para pensar en nada, pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente, haciendo que su rostro se cubriera con un sonrojo. Sin abrir los ojos, empezó a buscar con las manos al cuerpo que debería estar junto a ella, pero sus manos solo tocaron las suaves sabanas. Se volteó esperando ver a Itachi durmiendo a su lado, más no vio a nadie, lo cual se le había hecho extraño. La ojiroja se levantó cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana y mirando a su alrededor, su ropa y la de Itachi se encontraban regadas por la habitación en un claro recuerdo de la noche anterior. De solo recordar partes sueltas, a la pelinegro se le subían los colores al rostro.

A punto estaba de levantarse cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre, revelando al Uchiha con una bandeja que contenía el desayuno

− Creí que no querrías levantarte – habló desde la puerta el Uchiha, cargando una bandeja con el desayuno ideal para la ojiroja: Ramen

− ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó ella, ignorando la bandeja y el platillo en ella − ¿porqué te fuiste?

− ¿Me extrañaste? – preguntó Itachi, ilusionado con las primeras muestras de celos que le daba la Taruma. Ante ésta pregunta, ella simplemente se cubrió más al mismo tiempo que el sonrojo en su rostro se hacía más evidente. Chiie, enojada consigo misma por caer de nuevo en las redes del Uchiha, decidió terminar con la enorme aura de presunción que rodeaba al joven

− No precisamente – contestó ella encarándolo a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa de burla – sólo que necesito que alguien me lleva a casa porque no se donde estoy – añadió mirando al ojinegro directamente a los ojos. Se sorprendió al ver que él igual estaba sonriendo

− Que raro – comentó, dejando la bandeja en la pequeña mesa que había en la habitación, y poniendo una de sus manos bajo su mentón, simulando profunda reflexión – ayer te dije claramente a donde veníamos – hizo un gesto como de recordar algo – oh, creo que fue cuando estabas dormida. Te dormiste muy temprano – finalizó mirándola fijamente, ella se sonrojó e internamente le deseó lo peor al Uchiha por el simple hecho de recordarle la noche anterior – entonces… ¿tienes hambre? – preguntó con vacilación recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la chica. Itachi amplió su sonrisa, definitivamente ése día era el mejor

**S x A**

Azumi se encontraba sentada en el desayunador que se encontraba en la cocina de la habitación en el hotel en el que se encontraban. Shikamaru le había explicado que estaban en Sapporo, la capital de la isla de Hokkaido, y cuando habían llegado, la ojilila, que se encontraba profundamente dormida, había sido cargada desde la estación hasta el mejor hotel más cercano. Sapporo ofrecía tantas atracciones que la peli café se deprimía, acababan de llegar y ya se tenían que ir

− ¿Porqué estás enojada? – preguntó Shikamaru llegando con el desayuno y sentándose a la do de la chica. Lo había hecho él ya que, con la noticia de la fiesta organizada por el Señor Furukawa en honor de Azumi, la chica se encontraba demasiado conmocionada como para hacer algo más complicado que respirar − ¿Azumi?

− ¿Cómo que 'porqué'? – cuestionó ella con un ligero puchero − acabamos de llegar ya nos tenemos que ir – y, antes de que el ojinegro dijera algo, ella añadió: − no voy a dejar los preparativos en las garras de Yukiko y Kazahaya (2) – Shikamaru no dijo nada, después de todo, para ninguno de sus conocidos era secreto el que Furukawa Kazahaya, la madre de Azumi, no aceptaba al castaño por el simple hecho de no haber elegido a su hija mayor

− Eso lo complica – soltó Nara poniendo las manos tras su cuello, dejando a su novia sin comprender; cuando sus miradas conectaron, Shikamaru sonrió levemente – pensaba hacer esto cuando tus padres estuvieran presentes, − dijo, mirando al techo – pero será problemático hacerlo en medio de una fiesta – concluyó, levantándose de la silla y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el dormitorio.

Azumi lo seguía con la mirada, vaya que su chico se comportaba extraño. La ojilila tomó su taza de humeante té mientras reflexionaba las consecuencias de que su padre decidiera dar una fiesta en su honor. Para empezar, estaba el hecho de que su padre se había enojado con ella y le había retirado la palabra desde que se enteró que ella no habia estudiado derecho sino diseño; después estaba el hecho de que, aun siendo diseñadora, ella detestaba todo evento publico en el que se involucrara la prensa, y conociendo a su hermana y a Kazahaya, la prensa estaría en el evento. Y por ultimo, pero mucho más importante, era el hecho de que Yukiko, su hermana mayor, se había enamorado de Shikamaru desde que eran pequeños pero el castaño la había preferido a ella.

El sonido de pasos volviendo la sacó de sus pensamientos, Shikamaru se acercaba lentamente pero ella no volteó, de haberlo hecho, habría visto la caja que el ojinegro sostenía entre sus manos. Shikamaru abrazó a la peli café por la espalda y entonces le mostró una caja pequeña, forrada de terciopelo negro, la chica la tomó y con nerviosismo la abrió descubriendo que en el interior de la cajita se encontraba un anillo delgado de plata, la parte visible se dividía en dos caminos de pequeños diamantes y en el centro, un camino de zafiros color azul profundo unidos a los diamantes y entre sí por pequeñas bolitas de plata

− ¿Qué dices? – preguntó con una voz que fingía despreocupación cuando por dentro esperaba una respuesta afirmativa de ella

− ¿Estás… seguro? – preguntó ella conteniendo la voz. La silenciosa petición de Shikamaru la había tomado por sorpresa y, aunque se sentía inmensamente feliz, debía admitir que en el fondo, sentía que el castaño merecía a alguien mejor; alguien que no se estremeciera cada vez que él la tocara, alguien que no tuviera miedo de que él le hiciera el amor

− Por supuesto – contestó él sin pensarlo, adivinando el porqué de la pregunta de la chica, y antes de que ella pudiera hablar, añadió las palabras que convencerían a Furukawa: − cuando te conocí, pensé que eras demasiado problemática, ahora no lo pienso, estoy seguro – admitió con una sonrisa – pero en ese instante desee con todo mi corazón que tú fueras mi novia, cuando nos re-encontramos en el colegio (3), me empeñé en que salieras conmigo ¿te acuerdas? – preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento de ella – y por eso es que estoy seguro al preguntarte: Azumi, ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo? (4) – al preguntar eso, Shikamaru se había puesto frente a Azumi y se había arrodillado ante ella, tomando su mano y besándola suavemente

Las palpitaciones arrítmicas del corazón de Azumi le indicaron que tal vez, iba a sufrir de un infarto, ver a Shikamaru haciendo un esfuerzo por ser romántico con ella (no porque no la quisiera sino porque ser romántico era… problemático); la chica se encontraba en un debate en el que dos de sus instintos básicos estaban en lucha: aceptar a Shikamaru implicaba ser feliz, pero también podría hacerlo infeliz si no podía estar con él de manera… física; pero rechazarlo los haría infelices a ambos. Así que sólo quedaba una opción, de hecho, ella dudaba de que hubiese habido otra

− Si, Shika… yo… − pero antes de que ella terminara la oración, el ojinegro había sellado sus labios en un delicado beso de amor verdadero…

-.-.-.-. El día de la mascarada (Taruma's House) -.-.-.-.

Chiie se encontraba en su habitación, aun faltaban horas para la fiesta a la que habían invitado a su familia, de la cual se había enterado al volver a casa después de su breve estancia en Atami, la cual, afortunadamente no había sido notada por su padre, el cual había salido de la cuidad esa noche. La ojiroja se encontraba meditando en su habitación cuando una voz se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta

− Chiie, ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó Yusei Taruma entre abriendo la puerta. Chiie hizo un sonido a medio camino de un gruñido y un suspiro, el cual fue tomado por el menor como una respuesta afirmativa – vine por tu espejo de tamaño completo porque madre está usando el mío – comentó el joven. Como el espejo de Chiie quedaba justo enfrente de la cama de ella, que es donde se encontraba pensando y mirando al techo, Yusei notó la indumentaria que Chiie había escogido para ésa noche − ¿vas a ponerte eso? – preguntó asombrado. Ante la pregunta, la mayor miró con detenimiento a su hermano por primera vez desde que había entrado en su dormitorio.

− ¿Qué traes puesto? – preguntó ella con estupefacción. Su hermano llevaba un atuendo sacado de Orgullo y Prejuicio, se veía bien, tenía que aceptarlo, pero la moda de ésa ropa no pegaba con la época en la que estaban – no sabía que harías el ridículo en la fiesta de Furukawa Kisho~san – añadió riéndose

− No haré tanto ridículo como alguien que no leyó bien la invitación – dijo Yusei sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo al tiempo que le alcanzaba a su hermana la invitación que había llegado hacia cuatro días, en la cual se especificaba que la fiesta sería una mascarada y cuya temática era la moda victoriana – así que… − dijo él − ¿quién hará el ridículo? – preguntó mientras sonreía y salía de la habitación de Chiie

La oji rojo se encontraba sola en su habitación pensando en el problema en el que se había metido, si iba a la fiesta sin el atuendo adecuado, pasaría vergüenza y su padre la mataría; si no iba a la fiesta, su padre la mataría. Como la situación lo requería, la morena marcó el numero de la única persona que (esperaba) podría salvarla

-.-.-.-. 10 minutos después (en la casa Furukawa) -.-.-.-.

Azumi se encontraba en la que había sido su habitación, siendo ayudada por la que había sido su nana desde que ella tenía cuatro años, no se preocupaba mucho por el maquillaje ya que se encontraría con una mascara durante toda la noche; lo que la agobiaba era el corsé con el que habían estado luchando toda la tarde, simplemente no quería apretar. Definitivamente había sido una fortuna haber conservado los vestidos que había confeccionado en el colegio como uno de sus proyectos finales, y lo mejor era que su padre no los había tirado a la basura cuando ella los había enviado a casa. Si los preparativos de la fiesta ya habían sido agotadores, no quería imaginar lo que hubiera sido agregar el tener que buscar el atuendo adecuado

Mientras su nana ajustaba el corsé que no quería ser ajustado, el teléfono de la ojilila sonó estridentemente en su sitio sobre la mesita de noche de la chica. Alejándose de su nana, la peli café tomó su móvil y contestó la llamada que le llegaba, por la tonada, sabía de quién se trataba

− Moshi, moshi – contestó ella − ¿qué pasa ahora Itachi?

− Moshi, moshi Zumi~chan – contestó la voz del Uchiha del otro lado de la línea – no es nada grave, tranquila – comentó, puesto que sabía muy bien que, a pesar de la pregunta había salido en un tono despreocupado, la chica lo preguntaba en serio. – Solo quería pedirte un favor – añadió, recibiendo un suspiro de parte de la ojilila

− ¿Qué es? – preguntó calmada

− ¿Conservas tu proyecto final? – Preguntó vacilante – pensé que podrías prestarme uno

− Los vestidos no te van Itachi – contestó la chica sonriendo, pero causando que su nana se alarmara, al notar esa reacción en la mujer, Azumi gesticuló sin dejar salir ningún sonido, la frase "estoy jugando" dirigida a la amable mujer − ¿para qué lo necesitas?

− Para mi novia – contestó él con simpleza, dejando sorprendida a su amiga

− ¿Novia? – Preguntó Azumi con un tono de incredulidad – el soltero Uchiha ya… ¿tiene novia?

− Así es – contestó – me ofende tu incredulidad – añadió y Azumi estaba segura de que había fruncido el ceño – y… ¿vas a ayudarme o no? – presionó

− Está bien – accedió ella – tienes suerte comadreja – añadió mirando hacia su armario – he prestado uno a la Srita Uzishiro y otro a una acompañante de la familia Uzumaki, pero me quedan otros dos libres – empezó a mirar los atuendos − ¿aun tienes el que usaste en el desfile? – preguntó ella al no haber encontrado ningún atuendo masculino que combinara con los vestidos

− Por supuesto – respondió él, recordando como la ojilila los había obligado a él, a Neji, a Kiba, Shikamaru y a Sasuke de modelar trajes victorianos masculinos cuando sus modelos se retractaron – es el que uso ahora

− Entonces – Azumi había encontrado el vestido perfecto para ese atuendo – trae a esa chica rápido – pidió –hay que vestirla, peinarla y maquillarla

− Gracias – contestó Itachi y colgó

− Si, adiós Itachi – murmuró la pelilargo al tono de cuelgue. En cuanto Azumi dejó su celular, éste volvió a sonar pero con una melodía distinta – moshi, moshi Neji – contestó. Vaya, era el día de recibir llamadas de sus amigos ¿o qué? − ¿pasa algo?

− No – contestó Neji, tranquilizándola – solo quería pedirte un favor

− ¿Tiene que ver con ropa para la fiesta de hoy en casa de mis padres? – preguntó Azumi con la sospecha impregnada en su voz, claro ¡con razón le hablaban ambos el mismo día!

− Pues… si – contestó vacilante, omitiendo preguntar cómo lo sabía – yo tengo el atuendo que me obligaste a guardar después del desfile, pero mi novia no consiguió un vestido de la época

− ¿Novia? – Preguntó Azumi con un tono de incredulidad – primero Itachi y luego… ¡¿tú? – Preguntó ella frunciendo el entrecejo – mira Neji − advirtió Azumi desde el teléfono – como te vuelvan a hacer lo mismo que esa pelo chicle, esta vez si ataco – amenazó, recordándole a Neji como la había detenido de golpear a Sakura después de que se enterara de lo que le había hecho al ojiperla

− No te preocupes – la tranquilizó – ella es la mujer de mi vida – aseguró – pero volviendo al tema, ¿puedes ayudarme?

− Está bien – accedió ella – tienes suerte chico – añadió mirando hacia su armario – he prestado uno a la Srita Uzishiro, otro a una acompañante de la familia Uzumaki, y uno a la "novia" de Itachi – contabilizó, poniendo comillas en la expresión de la pareja del Uchiha − pero me queda justo el que combina con el que tienes – añadió mirando ése vestido y su respectiva mascara − trae a esa chica rápido – pidió –hay que vestirla, peinarla y maquillarla

− Claro – contestó Neji – gracias, te debo una

− No – negó la ojilila – ya son dos – le recordó

− Adiós – se despidió el ojiperla y sin esperar respuesta, colgó

Azumi se llevó las manos a las sienes, la cabeza le dolía terriblemente, y para completar el cuadro, tenía que asegurarse de que esas chicas estuvieran a la altura de sus mejores amigos. La Furukawa se terminó de arreglar y tomó su mascara: una extraña combinación de colores entre blancos y grises, contrastando con su vestido, el cual era completamente negro, pero en frente, una parte era de un lindo color escarlata. La mascara que ella pensaba usar era una de su propio diseño, una de las místicas cinco; las cinco mascaras en las que más se había empeñado.

Cuando la ojilila se había terminado de arreglar, la puerta de su habitación fue tocada y en un instante, Shikamaru apareció por ella con un aire, aburrido, pero éste sonrió al ver a su prometida. Azumi sonrió al ver el patente aburrimiento de su chico y fue vagamente consiente de que su nana se había ido, pero eso no importaba, no en ese momento en el que el ojinegro la besaba tan tremendamente bien. En ese instante, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a cuatro personas muy conocidas por la joven pareja

− ¿Interrumpimos? – preguntó la voz alegre de Itachi, mientras que tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Chiie y él se recargaba en la pared. La repentina pregunta hizo que ellos se separaran y que Azumi se refugiara en el pecho de Shikamaru

− Por supuesto que no – contestó Nara con calma mientras abrazaba a la apenada ojilila – pero que extraño verlos aquí tan temprano

− Es por un favor – admitió Neji, que no era tan expresivo en público con Amy como lo era Itachi con Chiie, por eso él se limitaba a sostener delicada pero firmemente la mano de la ojiverde, mientras ésta se encontraba ligeramente apenada. Al escuchar la afirmación del ojiperla, Azumi se separó de Shikamaru y los miró por primera vez, su bochorno aún era visible pero no apartó la mirada. En realidad, la peli café estaba muy concentrada evaluando a las parejas de sus amigos, no estaba segura de que ellas se merecieran a chicos tan nobles, lindos y tiernos como lo eran el Hyuga y el Uchiha. Desistió de su inspección cuando se dio cuenta de la manera en la que miraban los chicos a sus respectivas novias; las veían como si un ciego viera la luz por primera vez (5). Debía confiar en el criterio de sus amigos aunque no confiara en las chicas que los acompañaban

− Muy bien – habló Azumi con decisión – necesitaré que los tres se vayan – pidió señalando a los chicos y después a la puerta que había permanecido abierta – y si pueden decirle a mi nana que venga con dos mucamas se los agradecería – añadió, metiéndoles prisa para que salieran. Cuando los tres hubieron abandonado la habitación, la chica cerró la puerta y se volteó hacia la Samake y la Taruma, que la miraban expectantes – Furukawa Azumi – se presentó la ojilila con una ligera inclinación – un gusto en conocerlas

− Samake Amy – se presentó la peli naranja con una sonrisa

− Taruma Chiie – saludó la ojiroja, que, a diferencia de la ojiverde, sí se había dado cuenta de la inspección a la que las había sometido la anfitriona cuando llegaron

− Muy bien – empezó Azumi, pero antes de continuar se escucharon unos golpes ligeros en la puerta – adelante – permitió Furukawa intuyendo quien sería. No se equivocó, en ese momento su nana y dos mucamas entraban en su habitación – perfecto, tengo los atuendos perfectos para ustedes – comentó dirigiéndose hacia su cama, donde habían dos enormes cajas de color blanco. Destapó la primera y mostró su contenido – éste vestido hace juego con el atuendo de Itachi – comentó con una sonrisa mostrando un vestido negro con rojo, la combinación era igual a la del vestido que ella llevaba, solo que ése vestido tenía más rojo y debía llevar aros y mucha crinolina – creo que este va a combinar con sus ojos, Taruma~san. Hanako – llamó ella a una de las mucamas − ¿puedes ayudar a Taruma~san a arreglarse? – preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la empleada.

En cuanto la ojiroja y la mucama se alejaron para empezar con el duro trabajo de poner el corsé y el resto de la indumentaria a la pelinegro, Azumi se volteó hacia Amy

− En cuanto a usted Samake~san – empezó ella

− Dime Amy, Furukawa~san – interrumpió la peli naranja con una sonrisa

− Sólo si tú me dices Azumi – pidió ella. Ambas chicas sonrieron con confianza – muy bien – continuó ella – buscar un atuendo para ti Amy, fue algo un poco más difícil. El atuendo de Neji no combina con muchas de las prendas que haya diseñado, pero por suerte encontré el vestido perfecto – concluyó mostrándole un vestido de mangas largas que se apretaban un poco antes de llegar a la muñeca, con un escote cuadrado y una falda esponjada con holanes y un moño en la cintura. El vestido era de un tono verde que combinaba perfectamente con los ojos de la Samake y el listón en la cintura era de color oro

Mientras que Amy era ayudada por la otra mucama y Chiie era ayudada por Hanako, Azumi buscaba frenéticamente algo en su armario. Su nana la ayudaba de la mejor manera que conocía: doblando lo que la chica desdoblaba en su búsqueda. Cuando la joven encontró lo que buscaba, soltó un gritito de júbilo que hizo voltear a las demás. Al enfocar a la chica, vieron que tenía en sus manos dos cajas transparentes que contenían mascaras hechas a mano por ella misma, y que resplandecían

− Éstas – habló, dejando las cajas en la cama y llamando a las muchachas para que se acercaran – son mi orgullo. Las hice en la universidad y en ese tiempo eran conocidas como las famosas cinco. Si bueno éstas son dos de ellas – agregó al ver la cara de duda que ponían las chicas – yo usaré una – señaló la mascara que se encontraba fuera de una caja, y que reposaba sobre la mesilla de noche – y las otras dos que faltan fueron prestadas a otras chicas que fueron invitadas – comentó con clama y añadió algo que dejó atónitas a las muchachas: − lo que las hace especiales, es que no tienen pedrería de fantasía, sino que contienen las joyas que mi padre me obsequió por mis cumpleaños – y con una sonrisa pícara, las sacó de las cajas entregándolas a cada una de ellas las que le correspondían

En cuanto Azumi hubo entregado las mascaras a las chicas, la puerta fue golpeada suavemente y Hanako abrió rápidamente, revelando que tras ella se encontraban Neji, Itachi y Shikamaru. Ninguno pudo dejar de notar el hecho de que la ojilila había entregado dos de las famosas cinco, lo cual significaba que les tenía cierta confianza a las chicas. Y lo que las chicas no pudieron dejar de notar, fue que los tres entraban con unas cajas de joyería de un tamaño lo suficientemente grande como para contener gargantillas.

**I x C**

Itachi se acercó a Chiie despacio y en un ágil movimiento (que corroboraba la teoría de que el ojinegro había sido ninja en su otra vida) la caja se había abierto mostrando un hermoso collar de diamantes con un rubí colgando de él, la base de la que pendía el rubí estaba rodeada de pequeños diamantes

− Viejas joyas familiares − comentó simplemente al ver la cara de perplejidad de la ojiroja – pensé que combinaría con tus ojos, pero creo que tus ojos son más bonitos – terminó, mientras cerraba el collar alrededor del cuello de la chica y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios

**N x A**

Neji se acercaba con un leve bochorno en el rostro y al llegar junto a una perpleja Amy, abrió la caja que llevaba en sus manos y reveló en ella un hermoso collar de esmeraldas y diamantes, el cual abrochó rápidamente en el cuello de la peli naranja

− Neji, no debiste – reprochó Samake al pensar que el castaño había comprado el collar − ¿gastaste mucho? Si es así, miénteme

− No gasté nada – aseguró – era de mi madre – añadió al ver que Amy no le creía – si no quieres quedártelo no hay problema, pero hay algo con lo que sí quiero que te quedes – pidió sacando una caja algo más pequeña, y al abrirla mostró una pulsera de plata con dijes en forma de corazón hechos de esmeraldas – es tradición que se entregue a la persona que más se ama – ante esta afirmación, la ojiverde solo bajó la mirada con un intenso rubor en su rostro mientras veía a Neji colocarle la pulsera alrededor de la muñeca

**S x A**

Shikamaru avanzaba hacia Azumi, la cual aun mantenía el recelo sobre las elegidas de sus amigos, la chica siempre había sido algo sobreprotectora, lo cual le encantaba ya que demostraba la pureza de su corazón, el corazón del que se había enamorado. Al llegar hacia su prometida abrió la caja y sacó un hermoso juego de collar y pendientes de diamantes, cuando se acercó para abrochar el collar alrededor del cuello de su prometida, pudo notar la mirada de sorpresa de ésta

− Es de Okāsan – explicó con calma – dice que ya que le robamos la oportunidad de estar en la pedida de mano, no puedes negarle el gusto de usar esto – y como si ese comentario zanjara toda cuestión, el ojinegro abrochó el collar en el delicado cuello de su prometida. En cuanto los accesorios estuvieron correctamente colocados, Azumi abrazó a Shikamaru olvidándose momentáneamente de los que estaban a su alrededor

− ¿QUÉ ES ESO? – gritó Itachi, llamando la atención de los demás al tiempo que señalaba el anillo que reposaba en la mano izquierda de Azumi. Al mirarlo bien, Neji se sorprendió pero las chicas no, ¿qué de raro tenían que la chica llevara un anillo? – Acaso tu − dijo señalando a Shikamaru – entonces ella – balbuceó señalando a uno y otro alternadamente

− ¿Va a formar una oración coherente o seguirás balbuceando? – preguntó Azumi divertida pero sin mirar a sus amigos a la cara

− Felicidades – se adelantó Neji, mientras que el Uchiha seguía atónito – ya era hora

Y los seis, riendo, salieron de la habitación de la Furukawa para pasar el tiempo conociéndose hasta que llegara la hora de las presentaciones en la mascarada

-.-.-.-. A la hora de la mascarada -.-.-.-.

Habían pasado la ultima hora platicando para conocerse, Azumi y Amy se habían caído bien, pero Chiie aún no olvidaba la mirada inquisitiva que les había dirigido la ojilila al entrar a su habitación, no sabía a qué se debía esa actitud pero no le había gustado

Lo malo (para Azumi al menos) era que el tiempo se les había terminado y ya era hora de prepararse para las presentaciones, los invitados ya habían llegado pero sólo faltaba la entrada de los más importantes empresarios de Japón (6) y en ultimo lugar, entrarían ella y Shikamaru siendo anunciados, no como novios sino como prometidos. Su estomago se retorcía ligeramente al imaginarse la cara de todos con la noticia, tenía la ligera impresión de que sería la misma cara de leche agria que había puesto su hermana al enterarse, pero multiplicado por mil. En ese instante se encontraba matando el tiempo en uno de los pasillos de la planta alta en compañía de Shikamaru en un cómodo silencio; en sus años juntos habían aprendido que las palabras no faltaban por que había descubierto que existía un lenguaje más allá de las palabras

− Azumi – llamó una voz que desde la niñez fingía debilidad – Okāsan quiere hablar contigo… a solas – añadió al ver que la pareja se disponía a ir juntos hacia donde estaba la Señora Furukawa

− En seguida regreso – le aseguró Azumi a Shikamaru al ver que éste dudaba – la chica se fue, dejando solos a su hermana y a su prometido. Sólo esperaba que su hermana no se pasara de lista y que Kazahaya no se pusiera pesada

− Shikamaru – empezó Yukiko, la hija mayor del matrimonio Furukawa, una chica de extremada palidez y de cabello gris heredado de su madre, pero los ojos del mismo tono que su hermana, ojos que ambas habían heredado de su padre. La peli gris luchaba por no dejar salir las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos desde que había escuchado la noticia de que Azumi, la "perfecta" Azumi, iba a casarse con la persona que ella amaba − ¿porqué? ¿Por qué la elegiste a ella?

− No sé de qué hablas – contestó Shikamaru con patente aburrimiento en la voz, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces Yukiko le habia preguntado lo mismo – Hablabas de elegir, pero según lo veo yo, no había elección, Azumi es la única a la que he amado siempre − aseguró el castaño, sabía que estaba siendo cortante con ella pero quería dejarlo claro

Yukiko lo siguió mirando sin saber qué decir, pero esta vez no pudo controlar las lágrimas que se desbordaron de sus ojos, con un gemido ahogado, la chica se fue corriendo dejando al castaño sólo.

-.-.-.-. La habitación de Kazahaya -.-.-.-.

La tensión era enorme, se sentía tan densa y pesada que podían tomar un cuchillo y cortarla. Las dos mujeres en esa habitación se miraban fijamente, la mayor con una expresión imperturbable mientras que la menor la fulminaba con la mirada. Desde que Azumi se había enterado de que Kazahaya no era quien ella creía, su relación se había vuelto algo formal, pero Azumi estaba segura de que lo que le acaba de decir, echaría por tierra todos los pequeños esfuerzos que su padre había hecho para que ambas retomaran la vieja camaradería

− ¿Por qué me pides eso? – preguntó Azumi totalmente enfadada

− Porque es lo mejor para tu hermana – contestó Kazahaya de manera cortante – es una completa desfachatez que después de interponerte entre la relación naciente de tu hermana y ése chico, te presentes como si nada y pienses que debemos celebrar el hecho de que te vayas a casar con él

− ¿Relación naciente? – Preguntó ella – hasta donde se, no se hablaron más de dos veces y ambas, fueron saludos – Azumi, enojada, se dirigió a la puerta de salida y con decisión la abrió, estaba tan enojada que temblaba de furia

− No vas a ser feliz – le dijo Kazahaya antes de que Azumi saliera por la puerta – no a costa de la felicidad de tu hermana – y sin responderle, Azumi salió azotando la puerta con estrepito. Kazahaya sonreía, conocía perfectamente a la pequeña hija de Kisho y sabía que no le gustaba hacer sufrir a otros, su plan empezaba esa noche

Azumi iba caminando por el pasillo, aun enojada, las palabras de Kazahaya resonaban en su cabeza, pero con una sola idea en mente: Kazahaya estaba muy equivocada si creía que iba a alejarse de Shikamaru por lo que le había dicho. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado donde estaba Shikamaru. Le sorprendió ya que caminaba de manera inconsciente y no sabía hacia donde la dirigían sus pasos

− Pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte – le comentó a una distraído peli café − ¿pasa algo? –preguntó y ésa pregunta sacó a Azumi de sus pensamientos. No, no pasaba nada, las palabras de Kazahaya no le sorprendían, sabía que tarde o temprano ella diría lago así. Azumi sonrió y negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Apenas fue vagamente consiente de que Itachi, un poco alejado y tomando a Chiie de la cintura le preguntaba sin mover los labios si algo iba mal, en ese momento un bastón resonó en toda la mansión al ser golpeado contra el mármol del suelo en el gran salón

− EL SR. Y LA SRA. ABURAME Y SU HIJO SHINO ABURAME – anunció una voz grave y los mencionados descendieron entre los aplausos del resto de los invitados. El bastón volvió a sonar – EL SR. Y LA SRA. AKIMICHI Y SU HIJO CHOJI AKIMICHI − los mencionados descendieron entre los aplausos del resto de los invitados. El bastón volvió a sonar – EL SR. Y LA SRA. HARUNO Y SU HIJA SAKURA HARUNO − los mencionados descendieron entre los aplausos del resto de los invitados. El bastón volvió a sonar – EL SR. KAKASHI HATAKE – el mencionado descendió entre los aplausos del resto de los invitados. El bastón volvió a sonar – EL SR. HIASHI HYUGA Y SU HIJA MENOR HANABI HYUGA − los mencionados descendieron entre los aplausos del resto de los invitados. El bastón volvió a sonar – EL SR. HIZASHI HYUGA – el mencionado descendió entre los aplausos del resto de los invitados. El bastón volvió a sonar – EL JOVEN NEJI HYUGA Y LA SRITA. AMELIA SAMAKE − los mencionados descendieron entre los aplausos del resto de los invitados. Una peli rosa entrecerró los ojos y a la ojiverde le nació una vena en la frente oculta por la mascara, al escuchar la mención de su nombre completo. El bastón volvió a sonar

Azumi notaba un creciente nerviosismo cada que alguien era presentado, faltaba cada vez menos para que todo el mundo se enterara de que su relación con Shikamaru era oficial

− EL SR. Y LA SR. INUZUKA Y SU HIJA MAYOR HANA INUZUKA − los mencionados descendieron entre los aplausos del resto de los invitados. El bastón volvió a sonar – EL JOVEN KIBA INUZUKA Y LA SRITA HINATA HYUGA − los mencionados descendieron entre los aplausos del resto de los invitados. Una invitada de ojos azules sintió un fuerte retortijón en el estomago cuando vio a Kiba descender con Hinata. El bastón volvió a sonar – EL SR. Y LA SRA. NARA − los mencionados descendieron entre los aplausos del resto de los invitados. El bastón volvió a sonar – EL SR. SABAKU NO Y SUS HIJOS: KANKURO, TEMARI Y GAARA SABAKU NO − los mencionados descendieron entre los aplausos del resto de los invitados. El bastón volvió a sonar – EL SR. SAMAKE – el mencionado descendió entre los aplausos del resto de los invitados. El bastón volvió a sonar – EL SR. Y LA SRA. TARUMA Y SU HIJO MENOR YUSEI TARUMA − los mencionados descendieron entre los aplausos del resto de los invitados. El bastón volvió a sonar – EL SR. Y LA SRA. UCHIHA Y SU HIJO MENOR SASUKE UCHIHA − los mencionados descendieron entre los aplausos del resto de los invitados. El bastón volvió a sonar – EL JOVEN ITACHI UCHIHA Y LA SRITA. CHIIE YAYOI TARUMA − los mencionados descendieron entre los aplausos del resto de los invitados. El bastón volvió a sonar

Cada vez menos personas. En ese momento de pánico Azumi se planteó algo: ¿qué pasaría si tomaba al chico a su lado y huía en ese instante? Simple: su padre la mataría. Kazahaya también, pero ella no importaba mucho

− EL SR. Y LA SRA. UZISHIRO Y SU HIJA YUKI UZISHIRO − los mencionados descendieron entre los aplausos del resto de los invitados. Kiba compuso una mueca de culpabilidad al escuchar el nombre de su ex-prometida, la persona a la que todavía amaba. El bastón volvió a sonar ─ EL SR. Y LA SRA. UZUMAKI ─ los mencionados descendieron entre los aplausos del resto de los invitados. El bastón volvió a sonar ─ EL JOVEN NARUTO UZUMAKI Y LA SRITA. AZURA WALKER ─ los mencionados descendieron entre los aplausos del resto de los invitados. El bastón volvió a sonar ─ EL SR. YAKUSHI Y SU HIJO KABUTO YAKUCHI ─ los mencionados descendieron entre los aplausos del resto de los invitados. El bastón volvió a sonar

Dos familias más y bajarían sus padres y su hermana, y después… Azumi se obligó a respirar con normalidad

─ EL SR. Y LA SRA. YAMANAKA Y SU HIJA INO YAMANAKA ─ los mencionados descendieron entre los aplausos del resto de los invitados. El bastón volvió a sonar ─ EL SR. Y LA SRA. SARUTOBI (7) ─ los mencionados descendieron entre los aplausos del resto de los invitados. El bastón volvió a sonar ─ EL SR. Y LA SRA. FURUKAWA Y SU HIJA MAYOR YUKIKO FURUKAWA ─ los mencionados descendieron entre los aplausos del resto de los invitados.

Azumi se paralizó y se hubiera quedado ahí de no ser por la mano gentil que apretó la suya, transmitiéndole la confianza que le faltaba. El bastó volvió a sonar y el gran saló había quedado en silencio. Ya era la hora. El bastón volvió a sonar

* * *

><p>Terminado. El capitulo 9 será publicado hasta Marzo, porque estaré escribiendo el especial de San Valentín de este fan fic y un especial ItaDei, además de un fan fic para un reto… sí, ItaDei (lo siento Mari~chan, mi vena yaoista no me abandona).<p>

Besos y no se olviden visitar la pagina de Facebook de éste fan fic!

(1) El desayuno típico japonés suele tener arroz y un par de platos preparados como una sopa de miso o un poco de pescado al grill

(2) ¿Porqué Azumi llama a su madre por su nombre? Suspense mode… ON

(3) Se refiere a la Universidad, así se le dice en algunas partes

(4) ¡Lo acepto! Es lo que Edward le dice a Bella en el libro de Eclipse ¿y?

(5) Están imprimados xD

(6) Todos los que estaban el la primera página de la lista de invitados

(7) Aquí entra Kurenai Yuhi, en el capitulo anterior se me había olvidado que ella está con Azuma~sensei xD

** Esto es de lo que no se acuerda Amy, pero con una sesión de Legeremancia xD contra Neji, le saqué este recuerdo


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: **La mayoría de los personajes son de Kishimoto~sama, a excepción de Chiie Taruma que es propiedad de Marisol Rodríguez, Amelia Samake es propiedad de Angelica Chávez, Yuki Uzishiro es de Lorena Chávez, Kuromi es de Atziri García y Azumi Furukawa es de mi propiedad

**Advertencias:** Si eres fan del Yaoi, aquí no lo vas a encontrar, dirígete a otro de mis fanfics, exceso de miel, y creo que es todo

GRITOS _Pensamientos _Énfasis

**I x C** Momentos ItaChiie

**N x A** Momentos NejiAmy

**S x A **Momentos ShikAzumi

**K x Y **Momentos KibaYuki

**S x K **Momentos SasuKuro

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo IX. Una mascarada. Alegría, amor ¿enemigos, golpes y rupturas? Parte 2<strong>

Estaba a punto de salir, la castaña tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Por su mente pasaban diferentes reacciones en los rostros de los invitados que no sabían nada de su compromiso, sabía que no tenía que preocuparse pues nada importaban las opiniones de los demás, pero no por saber eso dejaba de tener miedo.

─ No, ¡ya no quiero! ─ exclamó la ojilila ─ ¡me voy! ─ Y en ese instante se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse de la casa que no le gustaba, en la que vivían personas que casi nunca la comprendían.

─ ¿No quieres casarte conmigo? ─ preguntó el ojinegro deteniendo a su prometida con un delicado abrazo alrededor de la cintura ─ ¿por qué?

─ No es que no me quiera casar contigo Shikamaru ─ replicó Azumi en voz baja y con un leve puchero ─ es que me da miedo

─ Y, concretamente ¿qué te da miedo? ─ preguntó con una ligera sonrisa

─ Puedo caerme ─ dijo ella ─ el tacón se puede romper, o la escalera, esta casa es de antes de la primera guerra mundial, ha pasado lo suyo

─ Tranquila ─ susurró Shikamaru después de haber soltado una leve carcajada ─ yo te sostengo, y si te caes ─ fingió pensarlo ─ caigo contigo

Antes de que Azumi pudiera contestar, escucharon su entrada

─ DESPUES DE UNA AUSENCIA DE DOS AÑOS, LA HIJA MENOR DE LOS SRES. FURUKAWA Y ANFITRIONA DE LA NOCHE, HA VUELTAO PARA ANUNCIAR SU COMPROMISO CON EL JOVEN SHIKAMARU NARA, HIJO UNICO DE LOS SRES. NARA ─ y entonces, Azumi sudó frío, pero tomando con firmeza el brazo de Shikamaru, ambos salieron caminando con decisión y bajando las escaleras con tranquilidad.

Azumi podía sentir los flashes de las cámaras, podía notar la mirada envenenada de su hermana y de Kazahaya, podía sentir la mirada dolida de su suegra por no haberle dado la oportunidad de estar presente en la entrega del anillo, podía intuir cada uno de los pensamientos de las personas… pero no le importaba, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era el suave apretón que el chico que tenía a lado le daba en una muestra de apoyo y cariño.

En ese instante comprendió que todas sus quejas, sus miedos infantiles y todas la objeciones que tenía en contra de esa estúpida fiesta, habían sido una tontería, después de todo no estaba tan mal el hecho de que todos los presentes se enteraran de que sería la esposa de Shikamaru y que Shikamaru sería su esposo.

-.-.-.-. Ya avanzada la noche -.-.-.-.

No había sido tan malo, no se había caído de las escaleras como se lo temía, y después de todo, ya se esperaba la cara de malas pulgas que le pondrían esas dos, así que nada iba mal.

─ ¡Enhorabuena! ─ felicitó un sonriente Itachi cuando la pareja se acercaba después de la avalancha de preguntas de los reporteros de diferentes medios de comunicación

─ Tu ya lo sabías ─ respondió una contrariada Azumi

─ Oh, no los felicito por el compromiso ─ indicó un sonriente Itachi y dando un sorbo a su copa de champagne, añadió ─ sobrevivieron a la prensa ─ y entones, los jóvenes rieron por lo acertado del comentario.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, unos jóvenes platicaban mientras miraban de lejos a los jóvenes

─ Él no la merece ─ opinó un chico pelirrojo que se encontraba con su mejor amigo ─ Chiie es demasiado buena para Itachi

─ Danna, no te atormentes con eso, uhn ─ le contestó Deidara, un lindo ojiazul de cabello rubio resplandeciente, pero, en vez de mirar a la pareja conformada por el ojinegro y la ojirroja, miraba a los prometidos

─ ¿Cómo lo soportas? ─ preguntó Sasori viendo como Deidara estaba tranquilo y sonriente

─ Estar junto a la persona que amas es uno de los privilegios de ser amigo (1) ─ contestó el mencionado, mientras miraba a la persona de la que se había enamorado, de la mano de otro

**Flashback**

Un chico rubio de ojos azules se encontraba en un lindo parque de la ciudad de Tokio, y para no variar, se encontraba discutiendo con Tobi, un chico ruidoso pero con el que en el fondo (pero muy, muy, muy, muy en el fondo del mar y guardado en una caja fuerte) se llevaba bien

─ ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY TU SENPAI! ─ le gritó al moreno con el que llevaba discutiendo cerca de una hora

─ Demo… Senpai ─ susurró el joven

─ Es que no quiere sentirse viejo, Tobi~san ─ interrumpió una chica de cabello castaño, a quien ambos conocían bastante bien: Azumi Furukawa de 16 años

Cuando Deidara se giró para contestarle a la castaña… lo notó

Dei POV's

Su largo cabello castaño, su delgada nariz… ¿sus ojos siempre fueron tan hermosos y brillantes?, uhn. ¿Cuándo su piel se volvió tan suave? ¿Cuándo creció tanto? ¿Por qué tengo el irrefrenable impulso de unir mis labios con los suyos?

¡No! No puedo hacer esto, ella siempre fue como mi hermana menor, Akatsuki y yo le prometimos a Kisho~san que la cuidaríamos mientras estuviera fuera de Japón, y ahora no puedo traicionar su confianza; además, ella, ella es solo una niña, no puedo pensar en ella como una pareja, sería incorrecto.

Narradora POV's

— ¿Qué te pasa Deidara~san? — preguntó Azumi, preocupada por la salud del rubio, el cual se había quedado callado, y a medida de que sus se abrían más, también aumentaba el sonrojo en su rostro

— Estoy bien — contestó el ojiazul dándose la vuelta — _no puedo comportarme diferente o se dará cuenta — _pensó — es solo que ese idiota me desespera, uhn

— Eres demasiado impaciente, Dei~chan — había dicho Azumi un segundo antes de reírse, a cualquier otra persona que le hubiera dicho "Dei-chan" le hubiera dado una lección de su hermoso y florido lenguaje, pero ahora tenia mucho en lo cual pensar

**Fin Flashback**

— _La ha amado desde que hace ya cinco años, cinco años en los que la ha visto crecer, reír y ser feliz… junto a Shikamaru, como si no le doliera… _— pensó Sasori —Idiota

— ¿Ah? — preguntó Deidara, ya que sí había escuchado la ultima palabra dicha por el pelirrojo

-.-.-.-. Con los Sres. Uzumaki y Uchiha -.-.-.-.

— Vaya Sasuke, hasta que das muestras de vida — comentó sonriente Minato Uzumaki, refiriéndose a la desaparición del hijo menor de los Uchiha, el cual se había ido lejos a realizar una noble misión

— Era trabajo Minato~san — contestó el ojinegro rechazando la copa de champagne que le ofrecía un amable mesero

— Vaya, quien se imaginaría que el pequeño Sasu~chan terminaría siendo uno de los mejores dentistas de todo el mundo — exclamó Minato sonriente

— Minato~san — llamó una voz que interrumpió la contestación del menor de los Uchiha.

La voz pertenecía a una chica de cabello castaño rojizo y con un tono azul en los ojos, que a Sasuke le pareció hipnotizante. La chica tenía puesto un vestido con estilo de camilla que la hacían parecer un alcatraz inverso, solo que el vestido era de un lindo color morado, era el vestido que combinada perfectamente con su atuendo. Sasuke hubiese dado todo lo que tenia por conocer a esa chica

— Kuro~chan ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué llegaste a esta hora? — Preguntó Minato, pero antes de que la chica contestara, volteó a ver a la familia Uchiha y los presentó — Oh, lo siento, les presento a Nakano Kuromi, Kuromi, ellos son Fugaku Uchiha, su esposa Mikoto y su hijo menor Sasuke — presentó

— Mucho gusto — saludó apenada Kuromi, y dirigiéndose a Minato añadió —: lamento haber llegado tarde, es que estaba en la biblioteca y el tráfico me atrapó

— No te preocupes — contestó Minato — al menos estás bien y llegaste, aunque te perdiste de la presentación de Shikamaru y Azumi, ¡Se podía freír un huevo en la cara de esa chica!

— Vamos a felicitarlos — sugirieron al mismo tiempo Kushina y Mikoto — ustedes pueden quedarse a charlar — les dijeron las mujeres a Sasuke y a Kuromi al ver que ellos los acompañarían

**S x A**

— Mucho gusto — saludó Kuromi al chico de cabello azulado que no la había dejado de ver desde que se había acercado — Yo…

— Baila conmigo — interrumpió Sasuke, tendiéndole la mano a Kuromi y señalando la pista de baile, en la que se habían congregado varias parejas, incluyendo a Shikamaru y Azumi, aunque se notaba que ésta ultima se aferraba al castaño para no caer

— Bueno… — balbuceó Kuromi — La verdad es que yo no…

— Perfecto — interrumpió el ojinegro, tomando de la mano a Kuromi y llevándola a la pista de baile, logrando que la chica se sonrojara — Que no te de pena — le susurró Sasuke a Kuromi en cuanto empezaron a dar vueltas en la pista

— No es que tenga pena — aseguró Kuromi con un hilo de voz ¿ese tal Sasuke tenía que acercarse tanto a ella? — es solo que, no se me da bien

— No te preocupes — aseguró Sasuke — conmigo no ha posibilidad de que te pase algo — y con esa aseveración, la apretó contra sí, e hizo que Kuromi apoyara su cabeza en el pecho del Uchiha

-.-.-.-. Con Azumi -.-.-.-.

Había dejado de bailar con Shikamaru desde hacia unos minutos y en menos tiempo del que les tomó dejar la pista de baile, Kazahaya y Yukiko se habían llevado al ojinegro para hablar de no sabia qué, con no sabía quién. La única razón por la cual no se había negado era por el hecho de que varias personas a su alrededor estaban escuchando.

Mientras Azumi paseaba por el salón, saludando y aceptando las felicitaciones de los invitados, pudo ver en el balcón, un hermoso vestido blanco que ella conocía muy bien, después de todo… ¡ella lo había hecho!

Lo que no le parecía bueno, era el hecho de que la persona que lo tenía puesto, parecía estar triste, y nadie que usara uno de sus vestidos podía estar triste. Con decisión, (y esperando que esas arpías (2) no se hubieran comido a Shikamaru), se acercó a la chica peli azul que estaba afuera

— Koban wa — saludó la ojilila mientras se acercaba — ¿se siente mal?

— ¿Eh? — La chica peli azul se volteó rápidamente y, aunque lo hizo disimuladamente, Azumi pudo notar que se había quitado todo rastro de lagrimas de sus ojos azules — gomennasai y, estoy bien… etto… mi nombre es Yuki Uzishiro y…

— Estabas llorando — interrumpió la peli café — créeme aun no he quedado ciega — le comentó refiriéndose al hecho de que, por su carrera, tenía que pasar mucho tiempo haciendo puntadas pequeñas — y créeme, ese vestido no va con lagrimas

— Estoy bien, en serio — comentó Yuki, pero al hacerlo, no pudo evitar mirar hacia el salón, donde Kiba Inuzuka se encontraba platicando con Hinata Hyuga. Entonces, Azumi entendió lo que pasaba

— Invítalo a bailar — sugirió Azumi, y antes de que Yuki dijera otra cosa, añadió —: invítalo a bailar y después patéale el trasero a ese tonto — y con una sonrisa, Azumi le quitó las lágrimas que le quedaban a la ojiazul y la llevó al salón

**K x Y**

Yuki se acercaba con paso decidido hacia donde estaban el Inuzuka y la Hyuga, mientras se acercaba, intentaba encontrar el valor necesario para entregarle algo que había guardado desde hacia dos semanas, el tiempo que había pasado desde que Kiba había terminado con el compromiso. Al pensar en el anillo, no pudo evitar recordar una parte muy alegre de su pasado

**Flashback**

Dos pequeños de 9 años se encontraban en un parque. Eran los pequeños Kiba Inuzuka y Yuki Uzishiro, el castañito había ido a pasear a su perro Akamaru, y la peli azul había ido acompañada de su tío Minato y sus primos Deidara y Naruto, y en este instante veían a éste ultimo ser perseguido por Akamaru, debido a que el cachorro quería una de las galletas que le quedaban al rubio.

— ¿Yuki? — preguntó el ojinegro

— ¿Qué pasa Kiba?

— ¿Cuándo seas grande te vas a enamorar? — Preguntó, temiendo que la respuesta fuera sí — ¿te vas a casar?

— No se — respondió la pequeña — pero yo creo que…

— ¡Cásate conmigo! — Pidió Kiba tomando las manos de Yuki y mirándola a los ojos, — Si te casas conmigo me haré tu alma gamala (3) y no nos separaremos

— Sí — respondió la niña — seremos almas gamalas. Y con una sonrisa en el rostro, ambos pequeños se tomaron de las manos y vieron a Naruto ser derribado por Akamaru

**Fin Flashback**

— Kiba — habló Yuki — quiero hablar contigo…

* * *

><p>Corto? Bastante, lo siento (Para explicaciones lean abajo) Raro? Eso les sorprende? Me esforcé? En todas y cada una de las letras aquí escritas! Besos<p>

Les iba a poner más… pero el tierno amor de mi vida *voltea a ver al tierno amor de su vida que está en un rincón de la pared* Le dio mi contraseña a mi hermana y luego la cambió, y con eso se borró todo, tuve que descargar de nuevo Kuroshitsuji, Hetalia y muchos animes Yaoi… ¡suerte!

(1) Es la frase que dice Usami Akihiko en Junjou Romantica… =.=

(2) Use esa palabra porque Azumi así les dice

(3) Quisieron decir Almas _gemelas_, pero se les lengua la traba

Si les gustó o no les gustó… Sigan la flechita…

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer: **La mayoría de los personajes son de Kishimoto~sama, a excepción de Chiie Taruma que es propiedad de Marisol Rodríguez, Amelia Samake es propiedad de Angelica Chávez, Yuki Uzishiro es de Lorena Chávez, Kuromi es de Atziri García y Azumi Furukawa es de mi propiedad

**Advertencias:** Si eres fan del Yaoi, aquí no lo vas a encontrar, dirígete a otro de mis fanfics, exceso de miel, en este capitulo viene algo de golpes y probablemente alguna que otra ruptura

GRITOS _Pensamientos _Énfasis

**S x A **Momentos ShikAzumi

**K x Y **Momentos KibaYuki

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo X. Una mascarada. Alegría, amor ¿enemigos, golpes y rupturas? Parte 3<strong>

— Kiba — habló Yuki — quiero hablar contigo…

— No puedo — contestó el Inuzuka, sintiéndose morir por el tono hosco que había usado con la chica, pero todo era por su bien — si no te has dado cuenta estoy acompañado

— Y si no te has dado cuenta — continuó Yuki — no pedí tu permiso — y sin decir una palabra más, tomó al castaño de la mano y se lo llevó a al pista de baile

— Matte Kiba-kun — susurró la Hyuga, pero en ese momento sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano — ¿Azumi-san?

— Será mejor que no interrumpa Hinata-sama — opinó la ojilila con amabilidad — a nadie le gustan los entrometidos — añadió al ver que la ojiperla iba a alegar

**K x Y**

— Creí que solo íbamos a hablar — dijo Kiba al empezar a bailar con Yuki, inconscientemente el muchacho apretó contra su pecho a la que había ido su prometida — ¿para qué haces esto?

— Yo solo quiero hablar — respondió la ojiazul sin ver al chico junto a ella — el que tú me acerques a ti más de lo debido no es mi problema — agregó mirando a Kiba sin aquel brillo que la caracterizaba

Y Kiba quería morir. Ver aquellos que los ojos que un día lo miraron con amor, ahora lo único que reflejaban era una dura indiferencia, Kiba se preguntó si Yuki había olvidado todo lo que pasaron juntos, porque definitivamente él no lo había hecho, aunque se obligaba a olvidarlo, no lo hacía.

— Todos están bailando así — puntualizó señalando a las parejas que estaban a su alrededor, las cuales danzaban al ritmo del lento vals — no pienses cosas que no son

— Me gustabas más cuando eras un caballero — murmuró la ojiazul cerrando los ojos. Kiba no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente al recordar la única ocasión en la que había sido un caballero para la Uzishiro.

**Flashback**

La pequeña Yuki Uzishiro se encontraba en cama, el invierno había llegado ese año y la pequeña ojiazul había caído víctima del brusco cambio de temperatura, viéndose obligada a quedarse en cama y siendo constantemente vigilada por Minato-Oji, debido a que sus padres habían tenido que salir de viaje de negocios

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres pasar? Podrías resfriarte también — escuchó como su tío Minato le advertía a alguien desde el otro lado de la puerta — un caballero no se vería bien resfriado — la persona del otro lado debió responder algo gracioso, ya que Minato empezó a reír — bueno, solo un ratito mientras voy por la medicina de Yuki

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a un Kiba completamente diferente a como Yuki estaba acostumbrada a verlo, en vez de que entrara el pequeño castaño, ahora el Inuzuka tenía su cabello rubio alborotado, que según notó la pequeña, era una peluca, sus ojos negros eran verdes y tenía unas prominentes cejas que se veían realmente cómicas.

Kiba, además, llevaba un traje que era claramente militar, verte con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra algo descuidada, sin faltar claro, una banda negra con el cinturón

— Kiba… ¿qué estás usando? — preguntó la peliazul, levantándose levemente para mirar bien al otro chico

— ¿Te diriges así al gran imperio inglés? (1)— Preguntó el pequeño cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por un rubor — me enteré que estabas enferma, así que como el caballero ingles que soy, vine a cuidarte — ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que, en un instante inesperado, empezaron a reírse por la ocurrencia que había tenido el pequeño.

Ese día, Kiba cuidó a Yuki toda la tarde

**Fin Flashback**

— En ese tiempo eras un caballero — comentó distraídamente Yuki Uzishiro mientras bailaba al compás de la lenta melodía que tocaban en la fiesta — pero ahora has cambiado y lejos de ser un caballero, te volviste… Polonia… — La ojiazul se separó de Kiba, sin importarle que la pieza siguiera, y con la delicadeza y elegancia propia de una dama, se quitó el anillo que aun entonces portaba y se lo entregó al Inuzuka

— Yuki… — susurró el ojinegro

— Haz con él lo que quieras Kiba, incluso… — volteó a ver a Hinata, la cual los miraba desde lejos — puedes dárselo a Hinata-sama, claro, siempre que no la dejes poco después de dárselo — y con una sonrisa amable, se alejó, dejando al ojinegro con el anillo de compromiso en la mano, y el alma hecha pedazos en su interior

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. En un lugar apartado de la mansión Furukawa -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí Yukiko? — preguntó Shikamaru confundido, solo esperaba que su cuñada no hiciera la misma escena que había hecho cuando se enteró que él y Azumi eran novios, porque esta vez, el castaño si iba a decirle a la peligris lo que realmente merecía saber — por si no lo recuerdas, esta fiesta es, además de para darle la bienvenida a tu hermana, es para anunciar que se casa… conmigo

— No tienes que recordármelo — Yukiko le dio la espalda al castaño, ahogando un leve sollozo — ¿Por qué Shikamaru? ¿Por qué Azumi y no yo? — La ojilila se volteó para mirar al ojinegro a los ojos, ella clavó su llorosa mirada en la de él — soy la mayor, en el futuro seré yo quien dirija la empresa, así que… ¿por qué no me eliges a mí? — preguntó llorando mientras se aferraba a la camisa del Nara

— Ese es tu problema — contestó Shikamaru, separando a la chica de él — crees que puedes comprar a todo el mundo, es por eso que, muy probablemente… te quedes sola para siempre Yukiko

— Jamás serás feliz con Azumi… ¡No lo permitiré! — exclamó decidida, mientras salía corriendo, alejándose del castaño

— Que problemática es esa chica — susurró el castaño, suprimiendo un bostezo, pero antes de que pudiera ir a buscar a su prometida, vio acercarse a una chica rubia de ojos azules — Ino… ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó sorprendido de ver a la rubia en ese lugar y no en el centro de la fiesta, dedicándose a la autopromoción de su trabajo como modelo

— De hecho, estaba buscándote — contestó la Yamanaka sonriente — ya que te vas a casar, debo darte un presente — Shikamaru miró a Ino sin entender ¿acaso era el día en el que las chicas se portarían problemáticas e incomprensibles? Y antes de que el ojinegro pudiera reaccionar, la rubia lo había tomado de la camisa y le había plantado un beso demandante

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Hasta donde él recordaba, Ino estaba en una relación más o menos formal con Choji, entonces… ¿por qué lo besaba?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Con Azumi -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿A dónde me llevas Kazahaya? — Preguntó Azumi, la cual era prácticamente arrastrada por Kazahaya Furukawa, la esposa de su padre, y la persona a la que, desde el fondo de su corazón, más odiaba — por si no lo recuerdas, hay una fiesta y debo ir allá

— Es una sorpresa para ti Azumi, de parte mía y de Yukiko — contestó Kazahaya sonriendo, y esa sonrisa le dio un mal presentimiento a la diseñadora, no sabía por qué, pero no quería ver cuál era la sorpresa que le tenían esas dos

Mientras más caminaban, más se alejaban del centro de la celebración y del resto de los invitados, y en el instante en el que Azumi Furukawa iba a darse la vuelta e irse de ahí, lo vio.

Ino Yamanaka, su amiga y modelo estrella en todos sus desfiles de modas, y con la cual había firmado un contrato de exclusividad, estaba besando al criminólogo más famoso de Japón y los países Europeos, el cual no era otro que Shikamaru Nara, su prometido

— Shikamaru — susurró la ojilila con un nudo en la garganta, no podía ser, no era cierto

— Azumi, no es lo que parece — exclamó Shikamaru al separarse de Ino — puedo explicarlo

Pero antes de que el castaño pudiera acercarse a ella, Azumi se dio la vuelta y corrió con las lágrimas inundando su rostro, pero siendo éstas incapaces de lavar el dolor de su corazón

Azumi seguía corriendo, intentando olvidar aquella escena, el beso que compartía su "amiga" con la persona que consideró el amor de su vida. Las lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro, así como ella lo hacía por los pasillos de la mansión que hacía años había abandonado.

Las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de la Furukawa le impedían ver por dónde iba, por eso fue imposible para ella evitar con un joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio hasta los hombros atado en una coleta alta

— ¡Azumi! ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Uhn — preguntó Deidara ayudando a la chica a levantarse — ¿qué te pasó? — preguntó al notar las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de la joven

— Shikamaru… e Ino… ellos estaban… — Azumi no fue capaz de terminar la frase, decirlo solo lo haría más real, y doloroso. Sin embargo, Deidara no necesitaba más palabras, sabía lo que Ino sentía por Shikamaru y no le sorprendía, pero jamás esperó que ese chico lastimara así al amor de su vida. Deidara, tomando delicadamente el rostro de la menor, la hizo mirarlo a los ojos y lentamente se fue acercando — Deidara… ¿Qué estás…?

El rubio acercaba lentamente su rostro al de la castaña, y en una fracción de segundo, sus labios se juntaron. Los ojos de Azumi se abrieron de la impresión y más lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo que él? Si Shikamaru simplemente había escogido cambiarla por Ino, ¿por qué ella no podía elegir a Deidara? ¿Por qué no podía elegir a alguien que sí la amaba? Lo sabía, era porque a pesar de todo, ella realmente amaba a Shikamaru

Mientras el beso unilateral se desarrollaba. Un chico de ojos negros y cabello castaño, los veía desde la distancia, aquel chico que había seguido a Azumi para explicarle, para reafirmar su amor por ella

¿Qué les espera a estos dos corazones que se creen traicionados? ¿Acaso algún día estarán juntos sin que alguien interfiera en su felicidad?

* * *

><p>¡Yosh! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¿Corto? Lo sé, lo lamento desde el fondo de mi corazón, a pesar de que ha pasado casi un año desde el ultimo capitulo, pero prometo actualizar más seguido.<p>

(1) Alusión a Hetalia, Lore-chan, Mary-chan y Yo entenderemos xD

¡Esperen las próximas actualizaciones!


End file.
